


Of Wolves and Storms

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Wolf and Wing [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Realities, Book Based Fic, F/M, Handfasting, Kidnapping, Married Smut, Swapping Realities, War, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Twenty-one year old Rose Tyler was just another shop girl and an orphan. After spending her life bouncing from foster home to foster home, all she wants to do is go to school and then travel the world. When she stumbles across a painting of the goddess Lupa in an antique shop that looks eerily like herself, she finds herself ripped from London and stuck in a magical world called Gallifrey. There is little time to adjust, for a war looms on the horizon.Loosely Based on the Divinity Saga by P.C. Cast.





	1. The Window That Joins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited the chapter to add something I missed when transferring.

Rose dropped her name tag onto the cold tile, much to the shock of the onlooking customers, and her manager. "I quit." She laughed, shaking her short blonde hair back. "This job is a joke, always has been a joke, and I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"It's the middle of the Christmas rush!" Her manager gasped. "We're already down three people, you can't just quit."

"I can, and I am." She spun on her heel and marched her way confidently towards the front of Henricks. Adam, one of the cashiers, held out her purse and coat to her in wide eyed disbelief. Rose flashed him a wink and took them, making a path through the patrons that had stopped to see the hullabaloo taking place. She paused at the door. "Just for the record, Marcus. That whole conversation was recorded." She pulled her phone from her front pocket, which she had conveniently placed with the video on. "So you can expect a call from my lawyer by the end of the week. Your wife will be thrilled, I'm sure."

The air outside was damp and frigid, warning the city of a night snow. She turned off the video recording and pulled her jacket on. Rose refused to feel any remorse or guilt about what she had just done. Honestly, she would have quit ages ago, but a convenient letter had been slid through her slot three days prior. It had offered her everything she needed to get free of the life she had been forced to lead. One chapter had been closed, and the rest of her life spread before her like an empty journal. She waved down a cab and piled into the backseat.

It was only three days before Christmas, and the city was bustling in the late afternoon sunset. For the first time in her life, she was not intimated by how she was going to buy gifts for her few friends. She wasn't even upset about paying her bills. That letter had been notification of a trust fund, not anything exorbitant, but enough to pay her rent for the next two years and cover the cost of her going to art school. She could find another job, maybe waiting tables, to supplement her spending money. At first she had thought it a joke, until she had checked her bank account and seen the deposit.

The money had been left to her by her parents, not that she could really remember them. Her father had run a successful marketing business and her mother had been an event planner. They had died when she was four. It had been a car accident, and her father had been at fault. Since they weren't alive to pay out the lawsuit, Vitex had been sold off in portions to cover it. Rose had no idea the trust even existed, but apparently it had been set aside shortly after her birth and slowly growing. By the legal agreement, it was disbursed to her in time for the Christmas after her twenty-first birthday.

Honestly, it couldn't have come at a better time. Marcus had been growing unbearable in his advances, but she couldn't afford to quit before. Today had been too much, did he honestly think that she'd sleep with him if he promoted her. Rose was poor, but not that desperate. She still wasn't sure if she was going to sue him or not, but the idea was amusing.

The cab came to a stop at a light, but a sign outside of a store caught her attention. 'Antiques and vintage shop, closing out clearance, all items must go.' Rose worried her lip for a moment. She still hadn't gotten Meredith and Ryan their Christmas gifts yet, and her friends did have a taste for those types of things. "Drop me here." She tapped the cabby on the shoulder. He shrugged and read off the meter. She passed him the money and a nice tip, then slid out to the now flurrying evening. A blonde man in a black hoodie and pants was stepping outside to pick up the sign. "Are you closing for the night?" She hurried over.

The man looked up, his blue eyes cold for a moment, then they flashed with excitement. "Oh, no Ma'am." Rose felt nausea pool into her stomach at the slick smile he gave her. Something about him gave her the heebie jeebies. It wasn't the 'I'm probably going to drug you and take advantage of you' feeling, but there was something definitely off about him. He smelled a bit like burnt skin and something she couldn't quite name. "We've still go customers inside. Please, come in."

Something told her to run, but a quick look inside showed that there were indeed customers shopping. Rose shook the feeling off and stepped out of light dusting coming from the clouds. The smell of the antique furniture and classic books lining the shelves brought a warm feeling to her. Meredith's mother adored antiquing, as did Meredith. Since she had been brought into their family as a foster kid at fifteen, Rose has been taken along on trips. It was the last foster home she had lived in, and honestly the only one where she didn't feel like a nuisance. Maybe that's because Meredith had immediately taken to her, and actually treated her like a sister.

Rose wound her way along the aisles, eyeballing the clearance tags on the various items. She would be splurging, but again, she wasn't worried. Her basic needs were met for at least two years. Her eyes landed on a necklace. It was a beautiful golden chain with a ruby apple. Meredith would love it. "Excuse me." She called over her shoulder. She hoped any of the other workers would come over, but it was the serial killer vibe guy.

"Yes, Miss, how can I help you?" He smiled at her, a wide thing that looked a bit manic.

"I would like to get this necklace." She pointed at the display case. The man nodded and pulled it out. "Please hold it, I have one more thing to find." Rose spun on her heel and hurried to the other side of the shop. Mr. Crazy face was boxing the necklace up and placing it behind the register. She made her way towards the art display. Ryan had recently gotten his dream job as a pediatrician and would be starting after the new year. Rose wondered if a painting or something of the sort would be a good gift.

"Oh stop oggling that." A woman's voice caught her attention. A couple was a few feet away in front of a painting. "We are not putting that in your poker room." The husband laughed as he let his wife push him away, and Rose moved over to see what the fuss was about. The painting wasn't a large one, only about half the size of a window, but when she looked at it, her body seemed to burn and her heart shot into her throat.

It was of a woman seated on small dais. She may as well have been naked, as the floor length gown was painted so sheer that her skin seemed to glow through it, exposing her supple thighs and peaked nipples. One hand was outstretched, accepting a goblet from a young female supplicant wearing a yellow dress. The other was holding a massive staff. The wooden rod rose above her body, and it was adorned at the top in the shape of a wolf's head. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist, and her eyes were a feral whiskey color. On her sullen upper lip was a small scar, one that had been caused by tripping into a table when she was nine years old. Rose knew that scar, knew that it took three stitches to close it up, because she had that exact same scar. The woman in the painting was her exact copy.

"Lupa." The crazy blue eyed man's voice made Rose jump. "Goddess of-"

"Wolves." Rose swallowed and shook her head. "Yeah, she nursed Remus and Romulous." Now that she wasn't looking at the painting, that strange heated and choked feeling was gone. "Learned about her in school."

"I wondered if this would catch your eye." That strange smile was on his face again. "You do look so very like her, except for the hair being so short." He stepped closer, and again that burnt smell was wafting into her nose.

"Really?" She cleared her throat and stepped back a bit. "I don't really see it." Her gaze flicked back to the painting, and that heated feeling returned. The woman's serious face seemed to be smirking now, but that wasn't possible. Maybe she had just mislooked earlier. The longer she looked, the more she was drawn in. What had seemed to make her shocked before, now had Rose yearning to purchase the item. She couldn't explain it. She just knew she had to have it.

"Now you see it, yes?" His voice seemed smug. "As today is the last day we are open, perhaps we can get you a discount?"

Rose let her eyes flick to the price tag on the shelf. It was already discounted from three hundred pounds to one twenty-five. "How much of a discount?"

"For you, fifty." From the corner of her eye, she saw him waving someone over. "Please take this to the counter for the Lady."

It was more than she would ever spend on a painting, even that reduced, but the urge to own it was overwhelming. She felt like it was calling to her. Rose cleared her throat again, and drew a breath. "Yeah, thanks. I, um, just have to get something for my friends husband." Her eyes landed on a wooden carving of a medical bag with instruments sticking out marked at thirty pounds. "That'll do." She scooped it up and headed up to the register.

As the cashier rang her up, all she could think about was the painting that was being carefully bagged in front of her. She couldn't wait to get home and really examine it. She forked over her card, typing in her pin number, and then took her items. The painting was a bit awkward to carry, wrapped in plastic to protect it from the elements, and the creepy blonde man held the door for her. "Be safe, Miss. it's getting late, and we wouldn't want anything to happen to your gifts, or you."

The door shut behind her, and Rose looked back at him flipping the open sign to closed. "Cause that isn't creepy at all." She looked back to the street signs. It was only three blocks to her flat, and it wasn't snowing too bad. She didn't want to hail a cab and take just as long waiting in traffic, so she headed down the sidewalk. If she could make it up to the second block, there was a short cut that would put her at the back of her building. Normally she avoided taking the back alley's but it was getting colder.

The painting was warm under her arm, and she wasn't sure if she was imagining things. It was tolerable at first, but the more she walked the hotter it got. Rose made it to the alley before it began to sting her skin through her clothes. She paused, setting it down with the bag holding the gifts and rubbed her ribs through her jacket. Then, the painting began to glow. "What the hell?" Her fingers were drawn to the wrapping, and she slowly peeled it back.

A bright light was shining from the window behind the woman, and it lit up the alley around her. The painting lifted from its wrapping, hovering in the air, and the colors on the canvas began to waiver. Rose squinted, gasping for breath as she covered her eyes with her arms. Panic was beginning to sink it. The urge that had prompted her to make the purchase was now pushing her to reach out to the light. "No!" She clenched her fist. She didn't know why, but something told her that if she didn't run, things would only get worse. With a shout, she tore her eyes away from the light, and stumbled back.

The snow was whipping around her, melting in the heat that was now pouring out with the light. It stung her face and hands, and made it harder to breathe. She felt her feet being dragged along the slick pavement, moving her towards the light. A figure stepped forward. The woman was standing before her just inside the frame, utterly naked and grinning triumphantly. A sharp blow knocked the back of Rose's head, making her stumble forward. "No use resisting, peasant." The creepy man was back, and in his hand was some sort of  
club.

"I knew you were crazy." Rose grabbed at her head, trying to stand and still resist the pull of the painting. "Somebody help!" She screamed, but she knew the swirling wind that was tearing at her clothes would mask her voice. The man kicked her hard, towards the light, and she felt herself reach out to touch the painted woman. Then, everything went dark.

Rose was burning, drowning in darkness. She felt like the fire clung to her skin. It pulled at her, like a current, dragging her farther down into the abyss. Her head felt heavy, and it hurt to breathe. She wondered if she was dying, because it felt like that was the case. If she was, she called bullshit on all those stories about tunnels and white lights. There was no light, only a suffocating, burning, black ocean.

"Can anyone hear me?" Her voice seemed too heavy to leave her throat, like when she tried to scream in a dream. Someone was there, she could sense it. Just out of reach. If only there was a way to breach the boiling water around her, she could see. Rose tried to move her arms and legs, to force herself up. Every part of her felt weighted down, but there was a change. A cool softness brushed her forehead and down her arms. She could feel it, but she couldn't see it. The burning eased from a boil to a simmer, but the darkness did not leave. It simply grew stronger, and her mind went blank.

 


	2. Mirror Images

A voice whispered frantically through the darkness. It pulled at Rose, familiar and yet strange all at once. "Lady Regina, open your eyes." It sounded like Meredith, but the accent was wrong. Her muddled mind couldn't quite place what was off.

She tried, but it was exhausting making her eyelids move. The blackness broke for a brief moment, showing Rose worried hazel eyes and a flash of vibrant red hair. It was Meredith, but without the expertly applied makeup her model best friend wore at all times. The tendrils of the abyss pulled at her mind, beckoning her back down. She went willingly this time, because the burning was coming back. This time, the embrace of the nothingness was welcomed.

Rose felt like she had only just given in when she heard Meredith's voice again. "Priestess, you must wake up." Delicate hands shook her arms, and a cool rag brushed her face. "You have slept for too long."

Priestess? Even in her pain clouded stupor, she wondered if her best friend had gone insane. Rose wasn't remotely religious, so why the hell would she be calling her priestess? She forced her eyes open again, trying to remember where she was or how she got there. Everything was hazy. Meredith's face swam into view again. Her throat was dry and cracked as she spoke. "Drink." Meredith's eyebrows arched in surprise and her hair flashed in what looked like torchlight as she turned.

Cold metal pressed against Rose's lips, and water washed over her tongue. It wasn't the chemically treated taste that hospital water normally had. It was sort of sharp and mineral tasting like the water expensive bottled water from some country that Meredith's mom liked to buy. It soothed the burning in her throat, but her head still pounded. Her eyes fluttered shut again, but Meredith shook her softly. "No, My Lady, you must not sleep again."

What the hell was going on her with best friend? Rose's mind cleared enough to realize that Meredith's posh accent had changed and was now more akin to the highlands of Scotland. How long had she been out? The better question was why was she out? She tried to remember. Like a kaleidoscope, the memories came back, swirling and twisting: the letter and deposit, quitting her job, shopping in an antique store, the creepy man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the painting. The painting had seemed to come to life, but then she had been mugged. No, that didn't make sense, she had been mugged and the effects of having her brain cracked with a bat had made her hallucinate before passing out.

Rose forced her eyes open, stomach swirling like she hadn't eaten in days, and her head throbbed. She could address that later, first she had to figure out why it seemed her best friend had gone completely barmy. "Meredith, what the hell is going on with your accent?"

"Priestess, do you know where you are?" Meredith's soft fingers brushed her hair back from her face.

Rose blinked. She was in a hospital, right? Only, a hospital shouldn't look like a cavern carved from stone, or have torches and candelabras lining the walls, and the definitely should not have what looked like sheer silk fluttering against the windows. Panic flooded through her. There was no beep of hospital machinery, no paging over an intercom system, no heavy scent of antiseptics and sterilization. "Meredith, what happened?" She pushed herself up, nearly toppling sideways off the narrow bed she was laying on as her head spun.

"What is your name, my Lady?" Meredith sunk back onto her heels after she caught and steadied Rose.

This time, when Rose looked at her, she knew something was far more wrong than the room she was in. Meredith, addicted to tight pants or short skirts, lover of pin straight mid back length locks, and nail polish guru looked like she'd finally snapped. Her hair was down to her butt, pulled back in a neat braid that ran from the crown of her head. Her normally expertly penciled eyebrows were only plucked into their arches. Her freckles were not covered by foundation, but her skin was still flawless (the lucky bitch). There was only a light dusting of rouge on her cheeks with a similar color lining her eyes. That was accented by what looked like some type of oil on her lashes instead of mascara. Her normal jeans and jumper had been replaced. Instead she wore powder blue Roman looking dress that cascaded onto the hewn stones around her.

"You know my name is Rose." She huffed, trying to swallow back the growing panic as she looked more around the room. She had to steady herself on the chaise type lounge chair she found herself. There were shelves upon shelves lined with pots and jars and bottles. A heavy stone door was framed by more torches and was locked with an old fashioned heavy wooden beam.

"No." Meredith's voice cut her eyes back to her. Fear had drained her face pale, making the ginger speckling of freckles more prominent. "You must not tell anyone your name is Rose. You are Regina Ylva." Meredith's fingers clutched hers then pulled back with a yelp. She turned her head as if expecting to be slapped. "And you mustn't call me Meredith. My name is Amelia."

"You've lost your mind!" Rose cupped her head in one hand and stumbled to her feet. Meredith scrambled after her, as she staggered to the window and reached for the curtain. She only got half a glimpse of the sunset before Meredith seized her arm and yanked her away, but she knew in an instant she wasn't in London. The skyline was gone, and there was not a single car in sight. "What the? No, no, no, no this can't be happening to me." She stumbled over to the chaise lounge again and scooped up what looked like a goblet made of gold. She sipped the water again, steadying herself on her shaky legs. "It's the drugs, right, for the pain. I'm hallucinating and you're just taking the mick for a YouTube video later."

"Please, my Lady, you need to stay calm." Amelia, for she was definitely not Meredith, held her arm and lowered her back down. "Tell me what you remember, but quickly. Our time is short."

"I stopped to get your, I mean Meredith's, present and I bought myself a painting." Rose rubbed her head, as her brain refused to process what was going on. It couldn't be true. This was just a dream. "Then I was mugged by the creepy guy from the shop."

"Did he have blonde hair with blue eyes and smell of burnt flesh and stagnant water?" The description was spot on. That was the smell Rose had been unable to pinpoint, stagnant water. "And when he smiles, you feel a bit sick, like he's contemplating slitting your throat?"

"Yes." Rose shivered at the memory, folding her arms around her chest to keep herself centered. Just the thought of the man chilled her to the bone. The feel of her breasts against her bare arms made her realize she was completely naked. She snatched the sheet that was crumpled at the edge of the chaise and pulled it up. "Where're my clothes?!"

"They burned when you came through the light." The Meredith look alike frowned softly. "Come, you must bathe and dress. The Cadfael arrived three days ago, and we cannot delay him any longer." She held out a hand.

A bath sounded delightful. Rose could tell that this woman had obviously washed her down with a rag or sponge, but her skin still felt grimy and her hair itched with the feeling of being unwashed. "Mere, you need to tell me what's going on." She took her hand and stood. The pounding in her head had lessened to a dull throb. "Where am I?"

"I'm not sure if I can explain properly." The woman looped an arm around Rose's waist and guided her to a door on the other side of the room. "I was only there because I was ordered to be. I had nothing to do with this sorcery."

"Seriously, Meredith." Rose clung to her arm as they stepped into a steamy room. "Cut the act. The prank is so not funny anymore." Her words came to a stop as she saw the source of the steam. A small waterfall gushed from a wall, cascading into a clear pool that was set into the middle of the floor. The pool water filtered out into a little stream, that disappeared into grating against the far wall. The air was full of a luscious mineral smell, and already it was easing the shaking of her legs. There were bottles and small pots set on little ledges around the pool, and a draping of fur pelts formed curtain that blocked off the corner by one of the four windows.

"I am not acting, my Lady. Please, do not be cross with me." Her eyes darted down as she guided Rose to the pool. "Step in, the waters will soothe your pains." She left her standing there and hurried to the pots and jars.

Rose shuffled into the water, finding the gradual slope easy on her feet. As she progressed, she made out benches carved from the walls of the pool, and settled down on one. The Meredith look alike had moved two jars and a sponge near the ledge and was deftly plucking more bottles up to examine them. The water was hot, but not in the burning way her darkness had been. She could feel it soaking into her aching muscles and joints, relieve the pressure and pain. She scooped up the sponge snd lifted a bottle to sniff it. It smelled oddly of strawberries and had that distinct soapy tang. She poured it onto the sponge and began rubbing her arms.

"My Lady!" Okay, Rose figured she should just call her Amelia, since even Meredith was not this good of an actress. "I will do that." She hurried back to the pool and knelt, her dress folding expertly beneath her as if she did this often.

"No..." She scooted farther away and shook her head. "You may look like Meredith, but you are not touching me again. Now what the hell happened to me?" She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she was confused and needed clarity on the situation.

"You're name is Rose, yes my Lady?" Amelia set the third bottle down and folded her hands in her lap. It was odd, seeing such a submissive look on a face that Rose was accustomed to seeing being snarky. She nodded and Amelia continued. "Please, for both our sakes, this conversation must not leave this room. If it does, we will both be killed."

"Start from the beginning." Rose rinsed her arms off, and reached for the other bottles. One was obviously a shampoo of sorts, and the other was a conditioner. She wet her hair snd began to lather it up. "Where exactly am I?"

"Gallifrey, our land is called Gallifrey." Amelia's thumbs grazed against each other. "My mistress, Regina, is or was the High Priestess of Lupa. She rules over all of Arcadia."

"Where is the priestess?" Rose perked up. She was still a bit confused, since Amelia had called her priestess. "Maybe she can explain this better."

"She is gone." Rose's heart sunk as she saw both fear and relief warring on Amelia's face. "She switched places with you, My Lady."

She took a moment to rinse her hair and try to process this. Switched places? Is that what had happened. The woman who looked like here, the painting had been of the goddess Lupa, and she had seen a woman coming out of the painting. Rose broke free of the water and gasped for air. "How? How did she switch places with me, and why?"

"Because you are her, and she is you." Amelia's frown deepened. "Or so she said. My lady, you do look very like her. Your mannerisms are odd and your hair is obscenely short, but you are her mirror." She paused and smoothed a pucker in her dress. "I saw her complete the ritual with the Master, and he passed through the light void first. His duplicate came through screaming and naked. Regina stabbed him in the gut." Her voice faltered but she drew a ragged breath. "Collected his blood in a bowl, and sprinkled it over her body. Then she passed through the light void as well." It was obvious to tell the woman was distressed, but when Rose tried to reach out to comfort her, she flinched away. She knew the signs of abuse all to well herself.

Rose reached for the bottle of conditioner snd smoothed it into her hair. It was easier to process things like this, distracting herself with normal tasks to combat the abnormal. The hot spring had worked most of the pain from her joints and muscles, but she was still sore. "How did I get here though, wherever here is."

"The Temple?" Amelia looked up and then around the room. "I brought you back under the cloak of the waning moon. You slept for four days, my Lady. I worried if you would wake at all."

Rose rinsed her hair again and shifted closer. Okay, somethings had to be set straight. She was not anyone's Lady, or a priestess, or anything slightly important. "Amelia, that's your name yes? Thank you for saving me, and taking care of me."

"Yes, Priestess." Amelia nodded, and her hazel eyes were frightened as they looked up at Rose. "It is my duty to care for the Priestess of Lupa, as I have done since my eleventh year."

Suddenly it clicked. Amelia wasn't just a concerned servant who had gotten caught in a mess. The subservient downward glances, the fear of being touched, and the way she refused to use Rose's name were all clear. This woman was a slave. "First things first, we need to ditch the whole my Lady and Priestess thing, yeah. My name is Rose, and I'm just a shop girl." She paused as she remembered walking out. "Scratch that, I'm an unemployed shop girl."

"My Lady, do I look like your friend Meredith?" Her voice was soft and timid.

"She is more than a friend. She's my foster sister." Rose tilted her head and watched as two tears trailed down those porcelain cheeks and splashed into the water.

"Then you must love her, yes?" She nodded as Amelia met her eyes again. "Then please, spare some of that love for me. If you tell anyone who you are, we will both be killed." Rose swallowed as she watched her pick up a towel that had been resting behind her on the floor. "Please, we can finish this discussion later, but we must hurry." She stood, holding out the towel.

Rose stepped out of the pool and wrapped it around her. Amelia led her to the fur pelt curtain and behind it. There was a a massive boudoire that was tucked into an alcove and looked out of a window. Another door was tucked near it, and it was cracked open. Inside, Rose could see shelves upon shelves of what looked like folded silk, satin, and tulle. There were armoires, about eleven, tucked between the shelves.

Amelia steered Rose to the main boudoir table and helped her into a chair. "Sit right here." She disappeared into what had to be the closet.

While she was gone, Rose blinked at the items around her. There were jars of cream, small tubs of red balm, oils, what looked like powder made crushed pearls, kohl sticks, crystal jars with tiny corks holding dowels in different colored oils, an array of brushes and combs, and so many more things. It looked like a medieval makeup counter, and it all backed into a massive mirror. Rose saw her reflection and gasped.

She looked a mess. There were soft pink patches along her throat and arms. Here eyes were sunken, and dark circles were evident there. Her lips were chapped and peeling, and her skin was more pale than usual. She touched her face, trying to connect the ghost in the mirror to the woman who was usually there. Something Amelia said stirred her into speech again. "Who is the Cadfael?"

Amelia was reentered the alcove, clutching folded white silk and a huge box. "Forgive me, My Lady." She set them down on an empty spot snd turned Rose's chair. "His name is James Meállan. He is the Cadfael of the Tardis Clan from the Rift Mountains."

"What is a Cadfael?" Rose held still as Amelia began to comb her hair and make tutting noises.

"It means Warrior Prince, but there's more to his role than that." She dropped the comb and began fumbling through a pile of clips. "Sorry, my Lady, but your hair is so short. I must find a way to make it presentable."

"Amelia, please." Rose placed a hand on her arm, and kept it there even though she flinched. "Please, just call me Rose. At least in private. I need a friend, not a slave. Please, just be my friend."

Amelia's cheeks flushed and she slowly pulled out a comb set with golden vines. "Yes, Rose." For the first time a bit of happiness was visible in her eyes. "I keep expecting you to be like her, but you're not." She resumed styling Rose's hair.

"This Regina, she wasn't a very nice person I'm guessing." She looked down at the towel still wrapped around her body.

"She was the high priestess of a goddess. She did not have to be nice." Distaste colored Amelia's voice briefly. "Close your eyes."

Rose did as she was instructed, and she felt her begin to coat her face in creams and powders. She was right, it had been makeup. She almost told her new friend how to do it best, but kept her words to herself. Her throat was feeling achy and dry again, snd her stomach gave a low rumble. "Have you met this Cadfael, er James?"

"Yes, when he came with your, I mean Regina's, father to propose the hand-fasting." It was lucky Amelia had shifted sway, to grab a kohl stick, because Rose jerked in alarm.

"A handfast?! Isn't that marriage?!" Her voice cracked as she half shouted, and she coughed.

"Yes, it is tradition for a Priestess of Lupa to marry one of the Cadfaels." Amelia drew her fingers over Rose's eyes, making them flutter shut. She could feel her dabbing some powder onto the lid, snd then tracing it with the black stick. "Is it not the same where you are from?"

"No." Rose swallowed and gripped the arms of her chair. She'd only been awake an hour an she was supposed to get married? "I can't marry him. We need to find a way to get your priestess back!" Her eyes flew wide as Amelia finished lining her other eye.

"There is no way." Amelia looked down at her hands and sighed. "Regina and the Master were the only ones who knew the ritual, and they are both gone."

"There has to be someone else!" Rose shook her head, grabbing Amelia's hands. "Some other priest or priestess."

"They were granted the ritual through sacrifice to spirits and gods that no others will traverse with." That frightened sad look was back. "It took them a year to perfect the ritual. I'm sorry."

Rose slumped into her chair. Her head spun, snd she opened her lips reflexively to allow Amelia to paint her lips a shade of scarlet. Then she took one of the jars of oil, snd dabbed a fee drops behind her ear and between her breasts. "It's not your fault." This was too confusing. "Is that why Regina ran, to avoid the handfast?"

"It could be. She gave me no real reason, except that she had seen the magic of your world: the flying chariots and castles made of glass, hulking ships, and said she would be priestess of it all." Amelia sighed and held out a hand. "Stand please."

Rose came to her feet, feeling a bit smug at that statement. "Well she's in for a rude awakening. I'm poor. I quit my job, and only have enough money for two years if I don't work."

"Then you got the better end of the change." Amelia's lips pulled up into that smile Rose was so used to seeing, spunky, sarcastic, and impish. "Hold your arms out and stand still." She did, and her new friend went to work wrapping, tucking, and folding the seemingly endless piece of light pink silk around her body. When she stepped away, she pointed at the mirror. Rose turned, following her gaze and felt her jaw drop.

Her hair was combed back and held half up with the golden comb, and the other half hung down in finger curled waves. Her previously ghosted face was hidden beneath the perfect amount of makeup. Her skin looked flawless, barring the pink splotches on her neck that were still fading. Her eyes were perfectly lined exactly how she'd have wanted, with a blackish oil making her lashes shine. Her lips were perfectly painted into a sultry pout, and her cheeks were dusted with a glowing rouge. If she hadn't know better, Rose would have thought she looked like she was recovering from a passionate session of kissing.

The dress was shocking. The pink silk was wrapped around her torso, covering her breasts, looped behind her neck, and hung to the floor. Rose had no idea how it was staying up, as there were no brooches or pins visible. The material actually didn't cover much, as her legs visible through the powder pink in the fading sunset pouring through the window and the torchlight. Her breasts were encased, but the amount showing through the fabric would have put some of her slinkiest lingerie to shame. Everything was so sheer she could even see her curls that she had been neglecting to shave since she left her boyfriend Jimmy. "Um, Amy, I can't go out like this!"

"Almost forgot." Amy dove into the closet and returned holding what barely counted as a pair of panties. They weren't quite a thong, but not exactly bikini cut either. She knelt and let Rose step into them, then smoothed the folds of the silk smooth. "Better?" She turned and began sorting through the box she had carried out.

It was an improvement, but not really better. Honestly, how did Regina go out in public like that? Rose was developing a sneaky suspicion, from the way her makeup was done, to the way Amelia had dressed her, that perhaps Regina was a bit more experienced in certain areas than she. She was distracted from the thought as Amelia pulled her to the box. Inside was more jewels than she had ever seen. "Oh my God." She dipped her fingers into the cold metal and stones. Amy was smirking smugly. "I bet seeing someone else wearing these jewels feels like quite a payback?"

"Oh yes it does." Amelia nodded and pulled out set of sapphire earrings, a matching necklace, and a bracelet. "This?"

"Perfect." Rose pulled her tiny gold hoops from her hears and slid the sapphires in. Amelia hung the necklace around her neck, and snapped the bracelet onto her wrist. "Wow, these are gorgeous." She froze as something hard and cold slid onto her head.

Amelia stepped back, her hands clasped together and smiling. "Now it's perfect."

Rose glanced at the mirror again. A simple golden coronet was resting on her hair. The band was wide where it nestled into her hair, etched on each end with a wolf. In the middle, resting just below her hairline, was a massive sapphire. It seemed to burn as it reflected back the torchlight. She felt a tingle spread through her temples and down her spine, raising the hairs on her bare arms.

A knock at the door on the other side of the room drew their attention. Amelia hurried out and Rose followed. She lifted the bar, and opened the door. A set of guards were standing there, one male and female. They were both beautiful to behold, muscles exposed, hair cut short on the man and pulled back on the female, cloaked in leather armor that was somewhere between a mix of Ancient Celtic and Ancient Rome. "Goddess" the male guard bowed, his eyes raking up her body like he knew it very personally. "The Cadfael is growing impatient."

Rose bristled. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being rushed by a man and being eyebanged by another. She opened her mouth to retort back, but then remembered that Amelia had said he had arrived three days ago. "Tell him I will be with him presently.

"Yea, Priestess." The female guard bowed and flashed her a heated smile. So Regina apparently dipped in both ends of the pool. This would prove to be interesting.

The pair disappeared, and Amelia drew a breath. "I will walk with you, but you must lead. We go straight ahead, take the third hallway on the left, and then straight to the double doors."

Rose felt a bit nauseous, light headed, and exhausted. Yet, she had to protect Amelia and herself. Maybe once Regina realized how terrible her life was, she'd switch back. She just had to make it until then. Steeling herself, she stepped into the hall and tried to look as proud in charge priestess as possible. It was a feat, since she felt like she was walking the runway for Victoria Secret ancient Roman. "Tell me about James, or the Cadfael, or Whatever he is called. Is he cruel? Is he ugly? Is he a jerk? Why didn't Re-I want to marry him again?" She barely caught herself.

"Oh no." Amelia gave her a girlfriend smile, the kind that said 'i met this gorgeous guy that you'll die for'. "He is very handsome, loved by his people, and as for why you were so distasteful of the match, well you have never wanted to be limited to one partner." She gestured to the left. "What is a jerk, though, my Lady?"

Bingo! Rose's suspicions were dead on, as she made the left turn. "Someone who treats others very badly and rudely." She explained.

Amelia nodded. "I see, no. He is not a jerk, then."

Well that was good. Rose had been worried that she was about to walk in and find herself face to face with mirror Jimmy Stone. "Was I a jerk to him?"

Amelia stepped forward to signal the guards at the massive oak door. She turned and whispered. "No, my Lady, you were a bitch." The arch in her eyebrow told Rose that that title mean the same thing here as it did back home. Well shit, this was going to be fun.


	3. Bindings and Wings

Rose tried not to gasp at the massive room she found herself in. It was exactly the one from the painting, but the previously barren floor was filled with tables, barring an empty space in the middle. The dais was atop a set of stairs, and the window was showing the early night instead of a glaring noon sky. On the far wall was another painting of herself, no Lupa. In this one, she was kneeling in a forest, the full moon behind the trees. Under each hand was a crouching golden wolf. She wasn't nude, but she may as well have been. The golden tunic she wore was completely see through. The only difference, again, was her hair.

Amelia touched her arm and led her through the room to the steps. Rose still felt a bit shaky on her legs and was suddenly grateful that she was barefoot. The smooth stone steps made it easier to manage when she could feel them. Servants began piling through a set of doors on either side of the dais. The girls were all young, in their late teens to early twenties, wearing short tunics that were opaque, but nowhere near as transparent as her own. They were all exceptionally beautiful, varying from model thin to athletically curvy. The men were all shirtless, wearing breezy linen pants that hung low on their hips and showed off their various muscular frames. In all honesty, it was like someone had taken a page out of her 'Hot people attributes' list in her mind and created an entire entourage.

A massive set of oak doors pulled open, and a set of male guards stepped in. They banged their swords against their shields, and the chatter of the room grew silent. "James Meállan, Cadfael of Tardis!" They exclaimed, and stepped back against the wall.

Rose felt her heart rate burst into a marathon sprint. She glanced over at Amelia, who, like everyone else, had sunken into a low curtsey or bow. For a moment, she had the urge to curtsy as well, but a growl of authority seemed to echo deep inside her gut. She stayed standing. What she heard next made her palms sweat and knees shake.

It sounded like someone had unleashed the wind in the corridor. She gritted her teeth and swallowed, as the sound of boots, metal, and moving air pressed through the doors. A small group of soldiers, male and female, adorned in red and gold tunics and boots came forward. They moved as if they were accustomed to armor, but the only plates they wore were bracers and greaves. She could identify them, thanks to her and Meredith's obsession with fantasy novels and movies. They carried no weapons or shields, and they formed an aisle through the hall to the steps.

Rose drew a breath as their heads snapped to the door. The sound of wind grew louder, and it blew into the room to whip at her light gown. The soldiers, male and female alike, dropped to their knee as well. A shine of black so rich it made her gasp, as the Cadfael entered the room. He didn't just walk in either, he glided.

James Meállan had wings. They were half spread behind him, but snapped to full length as he passed through the doors. They flicked forward, sending another gust of air that smelled heavily of rain. It was strange, as she knew for a fact the night sky was clear. He touched his boots to the stones, landing proudly, as the enchanting black feathers arched and splayed before folding expertly against his back. He passed through his own entourage, and approached the stone steps. Rose expected him to climb, but he stopped at the base and stared up at her. His face was unreadable, lips set into a firm line, hands loose at his side, feet shoulder width apart. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Rose dug through her mind, trying to find some formal greeting that wouldn't totally bungle this up. She could think of none, so instead she extended one hand to him and beckoned him forward. It seemed a high priestessy thing to do. It was apparently correct, because he began the short climb to her. As soon as his boots reached the top platform, everyone rose to their feet.

"Regina Ylva, Chosen Priestess of Lupa." His voice was flat but proud. He spoke so that only she, and because of her nearness Amelia, could hear. "I have waited the requested year. I have come to ask, for a final time, if you will honor the agreement of our handfast." Rose met his eyes, finding the caramel brown narrowed in confusion and offense.

"I-." Her voice cracked again. Her tongue was heavy and her mouth was dry. She wished fervently for something to drink. She could be handfasted to a stranger or be executed. "I will." She managed to croak. Rose knew she didn't imagine the sigh of relief from Amelia. James didn't smile, just raised his left hand. Rose lifted her trembling, right palm to touch his. A spark passed between their skin when he curled his fingers around hers. It coursed up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin.

"If your handmaiden would be so kind as to perform the binding." His voice remind as passively cool as before.

"Amelia." Rose broke her gaze away to look back at her. "Please." The request was more than just to ask her to do the binding ceremony or whatever it was. Panic was welling in her chest again. It was an odd sensation, feeling both that feral growl in her gut but uncertainty, disbelief, and confusion in her mind.

Amelia, bless her beautiful red headed heart, stepped around and cupped her her hands over theirs. Rose wondered briefly why there was no ribbon, as she knew something about hand fasting, but tucked her question away for later. Her previously demure voice broke solid and confident across the room. "Do you, James Meállan, Cadfael of clan Tardis, promise and swear to bind yourself to Regina Ylva, Chosen of the Goddess Lupa as her incarnate vessel in the world, to take no other lover, to bring her no harm, to uphold her honor, and to stand in her defense should the need arise, for the agreed upon period of one year?"

One year? Rose bit back a cough. That explained the lack of ceremony. This was just a temporary thing. After this, she had a buttload of questions for Amelia.

"I do so swear." James' voice finally raised up to include the room of onlookers. It crackled through the air like thunder.

"Do you, Regina Ylva, Goddess Incarnate and High Priestess of Lupa, promise and swear to bind yourself to James Meállan, Cadfael of clan Tardis and the Oncoming Storm, to take no other lover, to bring him no harm, to uphold his honor, and to come to his defense should the need arise, for the agreed upon period of one year?"

Rose drew in a breath. One year, she probably wouldn't last a day. Regina was probably working right now to find her way back. No one could go from a goddess to a common shop girl and be happy. She just had to hold on for the switch to happen. "I do."

"What the fates have so written, and goddesses and gods have bound, let no man or beast sever." Amelia lifted her hands away and stepped back.

Rose braced herself for a kiss, but when James lowered his face to hers, he shifted to her neck. His lips closed just below her jaw, and he bit softly but firmly into the delicate skin. She felt him pull back, leaving a mark on her neck. It hurt, but in a strangely pleasant way. She wasn't sure if it was the lack of food that had her suddenly dizzy. His eyes fixed on hers, and she went up on her toes as he lowered his own neck.her lips closed over the same spot on his neck, and she returned the gesture. Her teeth pulled at his warm skin, and his fingers twitched against her knuckles.

She let her gaze meet Amelia's again, as the dizziness returned, and the room gave a dangerous spin. Her headache threatened to return, just dimming the edges of her vision. She felt her knees buckle as her empty stomach clenched. She had overdone it after such a brutal change. Strong hands caught her waist, and she was lifted and placed in the dais. Rose touched her head, squeezing her eyes shut, willing the feelings to subside.

"Our apologies, Cadfael." Amelia's voice was audible from her left. "My mistress was injured after performing the new month ritual earlier in the week. She had just awoken before the ceremony and has not eaten in four days."

"And yet, she made it through the ceremony just fine." It was easier to her the snide disbelief in his voice. "I am to assume she has no strength to bless our feast?"

"I can." Rose forced her eyes open. James was watching her with a critical eye, his face still unreadable. Nausea pulled at her stomach again. She tried to remember any kind of blessing that she had read in books or seen in movies, and hope fervently that the dizziness would stop. She recalled a blessing one of her foster fathers had said every evening before they ate, and hope she got it right. Forced herself to stand, pushing down the panic, and spoke.

"May this food restore our strength, giving new energy to tired limbs, and new thoughts to weary minds." She finally looked back out at the crowd, finding every eye on her with rapt attention. She nearly stumbled over her words, but continued to play her part. "Make this drink restore our souls, giving new vision to dry spirits, and new warmth to cold hearts. Once nourished and refreshed, may we give thanks to the one who gives us all and makes us blessed." She let out a final huff before lowering herself to the dais. The room broke into applause and cheers.

Amelia waved, in her peripheral, and the doors behind the dais opened again. "Cadfael, please sit." Amelia gestured at the gap between Rose's hip and the arm of the dais. It was large enough for him to fit in as well. A table was being carried up and set before them.

"I must meet with my people first." He gave Amelia a polite smile and then an even tighter one to Rose. "I will join you shortly, Priestess." He turned on his heel, the feathers of his wings rustling, and descended the steps.

"Holy shit." Rose breathed as Amelia poured her a goblet of what looked like a rich red wine. She took the glass eagerly, her cottony mouth yearning for something wet and cold. It was the freshest wine she had ever tasted, and it coated her tongue with an infusion of berries she had never experienced. One very attractive looking man was setting her plate with food. "Sit." She hissed at the woman who looked so much like her best friend.

"My lady, I am not allowed to dine-." Amelia protested, eyes wide with shock.

"I don't care." Rose hissed. She gestured to another server. He hustled over, his cappuccino colored torso glistening like it was oiled. "Please get a chair for Amelia. She will be dining with me." The man looked a bit bewildered and hurried off. He returned with a cushioned seat and bowed swiftly before hurrying away. She poured Amy a goblet of wine, earning her a shocked look from both the ginger and her new husband who glanced up at just that moment. "A year." She hissed at her.

"Yes, my Lady." Amelia lowered her voice, turning her head so they were both facing away from the crowd. "That is what King Wystan and Queen Rhosyn convinced Regina to agree upon." She took a hesitant sip of her wine.

"Who?" Rose murmured, keeping her voice low as the smell of fruit and chicken drew her gaze to her plate. There was a lovely breast coated in what looked like strawberry vinaigrette sauce there. There were no forks, only spoons, so she pulled a piece off and popped it into her mouth.

"Yours, I mean Regina's parents." Amelia explained. Rose nearly choked. Her parents were alive? She couldn't believe it, except they weren't her parents. What would happen if they met. Would they know? Of course they would. "My Lady." Her hands patted Rose's back softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She coughed and took a gulp of wine. Her clenched stomach loosened as it welcomed the food and drink. "Just shocked, my parents died when I was a toddler." Rose explained, her eyes darting around the room looking for a married couple. "Are they here?"

"No." Amelia picked up a bit of what looked like melon. "They are still at Castle Powell."

Rose felt a bit of disbelief color her face. She had assumed that her mirror parents were dead, but did they not give away their daughters? "In my world, it's tradition for the father to give the bride away."

Amelia hummed and nodded. "Here as well, but for a high Priestess, they gave you, I mean Regina, to the goddess on her tenth birthday. They had no responsibility in the handfast except convincing her to accept it."

Rose shook her head, feeling the coronet shift against her head. "Do they visit often?" She took a bite of some buttery bread. It felt warm and comforting as it slid down her throat.

"Three times a year, during the major blessing weeks." Amelia picked up some meet and took a delicate bite, her eyes surveying the crowd. "Their next visit will be in two months."

Two months? Well, she wouldn't be here that long, Rose didn't think. It was only a matter of time until Regina wanted her life back. Her eyes flicked to her, or well, Regina's husband. He was speaking to someone as they wrote with a quill on a piece of paper. A sudden thought hit her. He may be Regina's husband, but Rose was the one here. Was she expected to? "Amy." She shortened the name and grabbed her wrist. "Am I expected to, you know, consummate this hand-fast?"

Amy dropped the piece of chicken she was holding and her cheeks flushed. "Yes." She gasped. Then a sly smile spread across her face, as if her brilliant mind was at work. "But, only when you so wish. A goddess incarnate may not be touched in that manner without her consent, or the punishment is death."

Relief flooded through her for the moment. She didn't have to worry about marital sex with some man she barely knew. Not only was he a stranger, but he had wings, and bloody hell he was a biter. Not that Rose was opposed to some passionate biting and roughness, just not with a stranger who thought she was someone else. She emptied her wine goblet and held it out as a servant passed. The pretty girl, of about eighteen, filled it with trembling hands, and hurried away. That didn't escape her notice. The guards temple, male and female, practically eyeshagged her, but the female servants seemed terrified of her presence. She was about to ask Amy about this, when James ascended the stairs and settled next to her.

"I must go and see if the entertainment is ready to begin." Amy announced. She gave Rose an apologetic look that said she had no choice, and disappeared. Rose was alone with her new husband, and he was filling himself a goblet of wine. She had no idea what to say, so she took advantage of the silence to really look at him over the rim of her own cup.

He was handsome, in a strangely non-conventional way, and appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was lithe, wearing only a thin white tunic tucked into black leather pants. Rose could see the tone muscles of his arms flex as he set the jug of wine down. If she was back home, she would have pegged him for a track and field athlete versus a gym rat. His hair was a glistening brown, somewhere between chestnut and dark walnut wood colored. It was short, compared to the long hair she saw on many others, but was definitely long enough to stick up and tremble with each movement. His proud jaw was shaved smooth, and a pair of sideburns accented his even prouder cheek bones. His lower lip was just the perfect pout, and there was a spattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose.

"If you were looking to shame me." His whispered words drew Rose out of her examination of him. "You will not find that so easy to accomplish."

"What?" Rose was confused. She hadn't said or done anything. She met his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You cut your hair." He gave a sniff and sipped his wine before picking up what looked and smelled like a slice of ham. "You refused every engagement feast that was offered, and postponed the hand-fast without any other reason than objection." He chewed slowly as Rose devoured some of the delicious melon. "Yet, I am beholden to forgive you."

Forgive her? Rose had done nothing wrong, even today. He was the one who rushed the ceremony this evening, had sent someone to tell her to hurry up, and now was insulting her, in her temple, on her damn throne. So technically none of it was hers, but the principle still stood. Irritation flashed hot in her cheeks, and she leaned over to hiss in his ear. "I forgive you for coming into my home and the sanctuary of my goddess, and insulting me." The words snapped out, and his smug smirk fell into a thin lipped frown.

James finally looked at her fully on, and Rose felt her heart do a tiny flip as those cold eyes warmed just a bit. "I apologize, Lady Regina. You are correct. I should not disrespect you. I forget my vows and my manners." He shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of music stopped him.

Musicians and dancers filed into the hall, winding their way between the tables. The entertainment had arrived. Rose tried to pay attention to them, but she was distracted by both the food and the enigma of the man to her left. She knew she had to keep this act up, that hers and Amy's life depended on it, but how long could she do this?

James leaned forward, once his plate was clean, goblet in hand. Rose leaned back, her belly full of food and warm from the wine. That warmth was spreading to her limbs, making her feel loose and relaxed. From this angle, she had a view of his back. His wings were folded tightly, but filled the space between them leaving little room. The shirt laced up between them, obviously tailored to allow for the powerful appendages. The candle and torchlight sparkled from the raven feathers, giving them nearly blue and purple hues. They were absolutely beautiful, and she wondered if they were as silky soft as they looked. She drew a breath, giving herself a warning that maybe she was imbibing just a bit too much wine.

The music slowed from the festive beat, and took on a sultry, seductive tone. A pair of dancers parted the crowd, a man and a woman. They came together in an intimate dance, hands roaming, clothes shifting to expose skin. It didn't take Rose long to realize that this was a dance of enticement, to ready her and James for their wedding night. Her eyes shot around for Amelia, and found her standing near the steps, watching attentively like everyone else.

James shifted in his seat. His caramel eyes dark as they were fixed on the couple. The woman's flowing robes had been stripped to reveal a sheer under slip that left nearly nothing to the imagination. Her partner was now shirtless, and their movements left no doubt that this dance was indeed symbolic of passionate lovemaking. Rose felt her face flush, as the male dancer locked eyes with her and trailed his hand down his partner's leg and hoisted it around his hip before bending her back and low.

James' wings flexed a bit, nearly brushing her arm, as the woman extended a hand and trailed it down her partner's bare torso to his groin before moving it up to his face. The dance ended with the couple on the floor, locked in a passionate kiss and embrace. Everyone applauded, including Rose, but she quickly grabbed her goblet of wine to quench the heat flooding her body again. She was a healthy young adult. It was obvious from the way the man beside her was flushed in the cheeks and watching the couple bow and leave, that it was having the intended effect on him as well. "That was quite a dance." He mused, his lips twisting up into that damn smirk again.

Rose drew a breath and finished her drink. She turned to motion for Amy to come closer, when her head spun and her stomach gave a violent jerk. She groaned and folded her arms over her stomach, covering her mouth with one hand. "Regina." James' voice was startled, and she felt his hands on her shoulder as her stomach lurched again.

Amelia rushed up the stairs, snatching an empty bowl from a passing servant. She made it just in time as Rose's dinner and the hefty amount of wine clashed in her throat. Rose heard and felt the sound of feathers expanding, and she was cast in the shadow of James wings. His grip holding her upright was firm, holding her upright as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

"You are ill." His formerly passive voice was suddenly concerned. "I thought perhaps." His words were drowned out as Rose whimpered and vomited again. She hated throwing up. It always reduced her to feeling like a small child.

"Perhaps the Priestess should retire for the evening." Amelia offered, pulling the bowl away once she was sure Rose's stomach was empty.

"Best idea you've had all day, Amy." Rose sniffled, drawing a shaky breath. She took a cloth James passed her and wiped her mouth. "Thank you." She murmured to him as she finally looked up. James had moved to kneel beside the dais, and his wings were outspread, creating a barrier to hide her from the crowd below. So he was kind. She had begun to wonder if Regina had caused irreparable damage in that department.

"Can you stand?" Amy passed the bowl to a waiting servant.

Rose nodded, and took James' hand as he stood. Her legs felt weak, and her mind spun with exhaustion and alcohol. She took a shaky step, and stumbled. Strong arms swept under her, lifting her up.

"I have you, my Lady." James' face was full of concern, and Rose found herself inexplicably attracted to the way it softened his features.

"I drank too much." She offered apologetically as he started down the steps. Her eyes and head felt heavy, so she rested them against his soft shirt.

"Yes, you did." He gave a light chuckle, as his wings folded protectively around her, continuing to shield her from the prying eyes of the guests.

Rose closed her eyes, as her headache threatened to return. She could feel it beginning to poke at her between her temples. Amy led them down the hall, and soon his wings peeled back to reveal a massive room.

More torches and candelabras adorned the walls, as well as oil lamps set out on the tables there. There was a sitting area near a massive wall of books and scrolls, a separate area with a long stone table decorated with bowls of fruit and surrounded by more chaise like couches, and a massive curtain of heavy cloths was tied back to reveal a bed the size of her bedroom back home. "That's my bed?" She gasped in shock. It looked seriously comfortable, despite its absurd size.

James lowered her delicately to the sheets. "You are just a bit drunk." He laughed, and the warmth of it made her stomach flip in a far more pleasant way than it had moments ago. "If you cannot even remember your own bed."

Rose turned her head on the pillow. She was right, the bed was like floating on a cloud. She forced her breathing to grow even, and relaxed her limbs into the sheets.

After a moment, Amy spoke softly. "My Lord, perhaps we should let her rest. I will summon you when she awakens."

"Of course." The cold tone had returned, and there was the sound of wings rustling and boots moving on stone. She heard the door open and close.

"He is gone." Amy whispered.

Rose opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "This is insane!" She hissed softly at Amy's back. She was pouring what looked and smelled like tea into two small cups. "I can't do this." Now that she no longer had to act, the panic was coming back. "I'm no priestess, or goddess, or any of that, Amy."

"You must." Amy settled onto the bed and passed her the tea. Rose was pleased to see she had fixed herself one too. "I can help you. We don't have a choice."

"Regina will come back." Rose shook her head, wincing at the throbbing forming in the base of her skull. She sipped the tea, sighing at the homey comfort spreading to her throat and easing her stomach.

"She said that the transfer can only be done once." Amy's eyes darted down, and dread turned Rose's blood to ice. "She said that the change would be permanent. I'm sorry, Rose, but there is nothing we can do."No, this wasn't happening. She couldn't do this for the rest of her life. What happened when Regina's parents met her? They'd know something was off. Parents knew those things, right? Meredith's mum had always known when Meredith was hiding something or acting strange. Mothers just knew.

Rose finished her tea, trying to keep despair from setting in. She was stuck. She had to act like a priestess, and the more she saw the more she realized that her mirror image was only that way in appearances. Now seemed like a good time to ask, since it was going to be her reputation. "So how big of a slut was Regina?"

"A slut?" Amy's eyebrows arched. "What is that?"

"A person who has multiple lovers over a short period of time." Rose explained. It wasn't the most accurate definition, but it would do. "I noticed that the guards seem very familiar with me."

"Ooooh." Amy shook her head and frowned. "Regina has shared the company of the entire temple guard." Her nose twisted up a bit at that. Rose realized that the woman had probably walked in on that on more than one occasion.

"How many guards are there?" Did she even want to know. So far she had counted thirty, but she had a feeling there was more.

"Two hundred and fifty-nine." Amelia recited off. "Two hundred and three men, and fifty six women."

"And the servants?" Rose meant it as a generalization, but realized that it also included the woman beside her.

"Never." Amy's voice was relieved. "They were common, beneath her."

Rose had called it again. She knew there was a difference in the way she had been treated. She had another question she needed to ask. "You're her slave?"

Amelia nodded with a sigh. "Since she came to the Temple to become priestess."

"Not anymore." Rose set her cup on the small table beside the bed near a candle. "Where I am from, slavery is outlawed, and I refuse to start practicing it now. I will sign whatever papers are necessary. I will make sure you are paid."

The look on Amy's face spoke volumes. The woman's hazel eyes filled with tears, and she set her cup aside. "Thank you." Rose wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Maybe she wasn't a priestess, but there were some things in this world she could change for the better. The women hugged for a moment, both considering the changes their lives now held.

As Amelia helped her dress for bed, Rose couldn't help but wonder. Where was mirror Ryan? He and Meredith had been inseparable since childhood, and their relationship was one to be envied. She would ask later, when things had calmed and the impending fear of discovery did not linger over their heads. Rose pulled the blankets up over the ever transparent night clothes and let the exhaustion of the day pull her under. Somehow, she still held hope that when she opened her eyes, she would be in London. 


	4. Visions of War

Rose didn't normally dream, but when she did they were rarely unpleasant. Usually it was recounting happy memories, like the rare trips to a fair or theme park, shopping for a pretty dress for her first day of school, or the rare joy of getting exactly the gift she had been hoping for at Christmas. So, when the darkness off sleep gave way to the sensation of dreaming, it was a pleasant surprise. However, this dream was different.

She was looking down at herself sleeping in the massive bed. It was disconcerting to experience the sensation of knowing that her body was slumbering peacefully, but that her soul or spirit or subconscious was hovering a few feet over the bed. Against her will, she felt herself drawn through the wall and out into the night sky. The beauty of it all was astounding. She had never seen so many stars in her life. This had to be what it looked like without light pollution. The Temple spread out below her, and she could just make out the sprawling grounds.

It was set back against a ridge of mountains, like it was hewn from the rock itself. There were a few fires going in the courtyard, with guards standing around talking. Beyond the wall was a bustling city that sloped down the mountain to a river. The starlight twinkled off the rushing water, making it shine like the current was crusted with diamonds. To the left of the temple was a sprawling stables and fields. No horses were in sight, probably in their stalls for the evening. Yet, there was movement. The shine of red fur caught her attention, and she willed herself to move closer to investigate. As she approached the creature, she gasped.

A wolf, the size of a pony, was loping easily across the paddock, with what looked like a small doe in her jaws. Rose knew, without a doubt, thst the wolf was female. Her ears pricked and swiveled, and her massive snout turned towards the air. Yellow eyes, as wild as the morning sun fixed on Rose, and the bushy tail began to wave excitedly. She dropped the doe in her mouth and gave an excited spin followed by a yap. She moved lower, coasting her transparent hand over the wolves fur and was rewarded with a content chuff of affection. "Lupa?" Rose murmured in awe.

Again, the wolf spun, pressing her head against Rose's spirit palm. Then, with a shiver that made her rust colored fur rustle, she picked up her kill and continued her way to a sprawling kennel hewn from the temple wall. The she-wolf plopped down in the grass and began feasting. Two more wolves, smaller, with silver fur slinked from the shadows and joined in. They paused, turning their heads up at Rose, and gave happy yaps before returning to their feasts. Rose thought this was beyond amazing. The small pack seemed to recognize her. The conclusion sent a shiver of joy down her spine.

 _Come, My Child. You must bear witness_. A voice seemed to reverberate in her mind, low and warm, but urgent.

Without warning, Rose found herself yanked upwards into the sky. A massive forest sprawled out below her, and she soared over the trees and away from the mountains. The land below her was stunning, as she saw a massive lake glistening on the horizon to the west. She tried to take it all in, but it flew under her. Soon, the forest gave way to a rolling hay fields and farms. The fields and farms rushed by until another city was visible. It formed a perfect circle around a towering castle. To the east of the city was a beach, dotted with docks and moored boats. To the west was another forest, thicker, more foreboding than the one she had seen before. It led to a set of smaller mountains, but these were thicker than the narrow range at the temple.

Something about the forest made her uneasy. Her stomach clenched, and her body burned with the urge to turn and flee. "Please, take me back." She pleaded into the night sky. Then, the darkness of the trees moved out. The shadows rolled and warped, and it took a moment for Rose to realize it was not shadows. It was a small army. The creatures were disgusting, humanoid in shape, but bald. Their skin was mottled and slimy, and strange tentacle like appendages draped from their jaws. Their eyes were crystalline blue, perfectly circles that seemed to glow. Their speed was incredible, and they were also naked. Their skin was visible from head to mangled toe, but they lacked any sort of features that would name them male or female. The army rushed forward silently, easily scaling the short stone walls of the city, and soon muffled cries could be heard.

Rose moved again, her spirit body being pulled over the city towards the highest tower of the castle. A couple was standing on a balcony, dressed for bed, staring uneasily out at the water. She knew them instantly, even though they had aged. They were her parents, no Regina's parents, but still the excitement of seeing them alive and together floored her heart. The excitement gave way to a flood of fear. This was Castle Powell, and they were being attacked.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose called out to them, as her body drifted lower.

"Regina?" Queen Rhosyn's eyes flicked upwards. "Are you there sweetheart?" King Wystan's eyes followed hers, searchinf the sky all around Rose but not seeing her.

"Danger!" Rose screamed, her heart pounding in terror. "Danger in the city."

"There is death in the air! We too have sensed it." King Wystan turned and shouted into the castle. "Soldiers! To arms! Lupa has warned us of an attack!" He dashed inside, with his wife close behind. Rose felt tears welling in her eyes as she was moved around the castle. She didn't want to watch what was coming, somehow she knew.

 _Oh, my Chosen, you must be brave_. That woman's voice was back, filled with grief and sadness.

She watched, as the castle came to life. Soldiers spilled from a hulking barracks, their armor askew as they scrambled to dress. Swords, shields, and bows were passed around. King Wystan burst from the doors, his night robes replaced by armor and a sword in his hand. Queen Rhosyn was right behind him, also dressed for battle and carrying a longbow in her grasp. The gate to the castle shattered, and the creatures poured in. It was hell under starlight, as soldiers cried out "For Lupa!" Only to have their throats ripped by dripping claws.

Some creatures used their fangs to tear and pull. Others delivered death blows with their claws and fists. They could take hacks from the swords without showing pain, often disemboweling the soldiers in retaliation. The defenders of Powell were overwhelmed even Rose's inexperienced eye could case that. King Wystan and Queen Rhosyn were standing strong, and a long slumbering feeling of love and affection burst out of Rose's chest as she watched her parents battle.

Her father stood at the base of the castle stairs, his sword gleaming in the candlelight from the windows behind him. It bit down, slicing head after head from the creatures. Her mother stood on the railings above him, loosing arrow after arrow from her bow into the monsters. They pierced their demonic eyes with a satisfyingly sickening squelch. She fell just as many as her husband did, and when her quiver was empty she leapt down to scoop a sword from a fallen woman's hand. Back to back, Rose watched her parents continue the battle long after their soldiers fell. The grotesque creatures rushed forward like a wave, smothering the pair.

She had just gotten them back, and now she had to lose them again. It wasn't fair. She felt her body ripped into the night sky once more, and with a scream of despair and anguish she crashed back into her body. "Mum! Dad! No!"

"My lady!"

"Priestess!"

Two doors burst open on either side of the room, as Rose shot up in bed, tears pouring down her cheeks. James and Amelia rushed in, each holding an oil lantern in their hand. Amelia was in a plain white sleeping gown, and Jame wore a pair of loose brown cotton pants that hung low on his hips and a dagger shining in his other.

"What happened?" James spoke first, his wings flexing and shifting behind him, as he adjusted his grip on his dagger. His eyes raked around the room, until they came to rest on her. He set down his lantern and dagger on the fruit covered table and crossed to her bed to sit next to her. Amelia had set down her lantern and was pouring a cup of what looked like watered down wine from a jug.

Rose wiped her eyes and sighed. It had just been a dream. She was in the Temple, safe. It was just a nightmare. She wiped her eyes, drawing a shaky breath as she took the goblet and drank deeply. "I had a nightmare." She finally spoke, and her eyes were drawn to Amy as the woman made a strangled noise. James huffed a sigh and relaxed a bit, his wings folding into his bareback. "Was just a dream. I'm fine, really." She couldn't shake the feeling that her words were empty, and the way the pair was looking at her in the dim light spoke volumes.

James' hand came up, slowly, and then with a hesitant touch he pushed her hair back from her face. Rose felt her skin flame under the soft gesture. His eyes searched her face, as if she was as much of an enigma to him as he was to her. "Priestess?"

"Nothing." Rose drew a shaky breath and pulled the sheets up to her chest. "It was just a really, really bad nightmare."

"Sometimes the Goddess' visions are not always so gentle." Amelia offered, and Rose jerked her head to stare at her. Those hazel eyes were pleading with her to understand, fear and what looked like hope shone across her face. "The divine sleep sometimes leaves you confused. Think Priestess, what did she show you."

A terrifying understanding ripped through Rose. It wasn't a dream. It had happened. "I need some time to remember it all and recover." She knew her voice sounded ready to break, because she felt that way.

"Very well." James' stood calmly and took his dagger and lantern back in hand. Compassion was evident in his face as Amy took the empt goblet and folded her arms around my shoulders soothingly "Have your handmaiden send for me when you are ready."

Rose hugger Amy tight and shook her head. "She's not my handmaiden. She's my friend." Amy tensed under her, and she wondered if she had violated some protocol.

The dazzling smile on James face washed that thought away. The kindness she found in his eyes warmed her chilled bones in an unexpected way. "My apologies, have your friend send for me." He turned on his heel and disappeared through the door.

"Lady Rose, am I really your friend." Amy sighed as he left.

"Yes." Rose squeezed her tightly before pulling back. "I know you're not Meredith, but you look so much like her that I can't help but see you that way."

Her smile was dazzling, showing that happy Flash of teeth Rose knew so well. "Would you like something more to drink?"

Rose nodded. "Tea, I think. No wine." She needed a clear head, and even that watered down stuff she had swallowed still had that warm buzz of alcohol. Amelia pulled a string she had not noticed beside her bed, and a sleepy eyed girl in a pretty purple robe appeared a few moments later.

"Fetch Lady Regina some tea." She said softly, and the girl disappeared.

Rose wondered if she was yet another slave, and the disgust that welled up inside of her restarted her sobs. "Amy, please tell me what happened to me." She wiped at her eyes as the girl appeared with a tray. Amy dismissed her and began pouring them her a cup. The soothing smell of chamomile suffused the air. "You said a vision. I don't have visions."

"You experienced the Divine Sleep. It is one of the gifts of Lupa, marking you as her chosen." Amy explained, handing her the cup. "Your first vision, when you were eight, is what alerted your parents and the Priestess then that you would take her place. You have always been able to send your soul away, to see things or pass messages. Did you not experience this in your old world?"

Rose shook her head. "I rarely dreamed, but I never had a nightmare before." She sipped her tea, feeling a heavy weight settle on her chest. "But why show me? I'm nobody's chosen. I'm just an orphan." She fought back another sob. "Again. I'm not Regina. I'm Rose. It was horrible. Why would your goddess be so cruel?"

"Perhaps Lupa needed you to bear witness. To warn us about this army that attacked." Amy's words made Rose remember the voice. The woman had told her she must bear witness. She had not been cruel or cold. She had warned her, told her to be brave.

Rose sighed and gripped her cup tighter. "So my parents, Regina's parents, are..." she let the question hang in the air, already knowing the answer.

"Dead, yes." Amelia's face fell and tears sparkled in her eyes. "They were the only people Regina ever truly loved, and they were wonderful people." She tucked her loose hair back and wiped her eyes. "They were very proud of her, and I think they saw a side of her no others were allowed to witness."

Rose's throat felt tight. She set her cup aside and moved to let her legs dangle over the bed. "I barely remember mine. All I have are a few pictures. At least they died together, like mine did."

Amelia let out a breath and gripped her hand gently. "You must tell the Cadfael what you have seen. He is a very powerful man, and he was close to the King and Queen. He will know what to do. You can trust him with this." She gave her fingers a soft squeeze.

"Call for him." Rose heard herself saying without thinking. She was out of her depth here. This is when everything would come crashing down, she just knew it. She pulled the string again, and the slender blonde Maiden appeared once more.

"Fetch the Cadfael." She said with a wave of her hand. Amelia was far better at acting large and in charge than Rose felt.

If she was honest with herself, Rose felt hopeless. She tried not to dwell on the feeling, because there was nothing she could do to change things. She was here and Regina was in her life. She tried not to imagine the destruction she was wrecking, but she felt a surge of smug excitement at how she knew Meredith would react if Regina ever tried to treat her like a slave. Her red hair matched her temper perfectly.

The door opened and James entered again. He had managed to find a shirt now, but his hair was ruffled and mussed. "Thank you, for calling for me." He hesitated by the bed before coming around to pull a chair close. "Are you ready to tell me what Lupa revealed to you?"

Rose nodded and met his eyes. They were so soft, and again she found herself astounded by the compassion she found in their brown depths. "My parents are dead."

His face crumbled in dismay, and his hands trembled as they reached forward to cover hers. "I am so, so sorry for your loss, my Lady." Rose tried not to be distracted by the warm tingles that spread up her arms from the contact. She curled her fingers around his reflexively. "They were mighty warriors and close friends to my family. All of Gallifrey knows of your love for them. We grieve with you." Rose blinked back tears at the pain in his voice. She squeezed his fingers tightly, and that earned her a delicate brush of his thumbs over her knuckles. "What happened? Start from the beginning."

Rose drew a breath, and as he leaned forward she caught that smell of rain again. It seemed to hang on his skin, and she remembered his title briefly, the Oncoming Storm. She wondered exactly what that entailed. Amy gave her a nod of encouragement and stroked her back softly. "It started here." She nodded at the room. "I saw myself sleeping, and then I was pulled outside. I remember staring up at the stars, marveling at how beautiful they looked."

"The night sky does call to the soul." There was a wistfulness to his voice that gave her pleasant shivers, and his wings shifted slightly. Briefly she wondered if he could really fly, or if they were more for gliding or soaring.

"Then I was taken down to the wolves. One had just made a kill." She chanced a glance up at them, and they were both smiling softly. So the wolves were real too. Rose felt a tinge of happiness at that. They had been so pleased to see her. "Then I flew over the forest to the sea, and I saw the castle. I saw the smaller forest, and I got this sorta sick feeling in my gut." Rose shivered as she remembered the feeling of absolute wrongness. "I thought the shadows were alive. They spilled out of the trees, and then I saw their eyes. They all had cold blue eyes, and they just felt evil."

James hissed and his fingers tightened. "Daleks." His eyes flashed dangerously, and his wings rustled against his back.

Rose wanted to ask what they were, but Amy's fingers closed against her thin dress. "They went over the wall like nothing, and I was pulled closer. I saw my parents, and I screamed at them to warn them." She squeezed her eyes shut as she saw them standing on the balcony. "They heard me, and called for the soldiers. It was too late. They city was already taken. They broke through the castle gates. The soldiers, they never stood a chance. I watched as they attacked my mum and dad." Her voice cracked, as she recalled the way those things had swarmed like a wave. Bile rose in her throat, but she forced it back down.

"Lady Regina." James' voice was soft, and one of his hands cupped her chin gently, pulling her gaze up. "I know this is difficult, but I need to know how many there were."

"Too many to count." Rose bit her lip, trying to find a way to measure the creatures she had seen. "It was like locust descending on a field. For every soldier of my parents' there had to be ten or fifteen of them." The way he was looking at her boggled her mind. She had never in her life seen such tender patience. His warm thumb stroked her jaw, and she scolded herself for being distracted by his pretty face.

"I have to ask, and I need you to remember. What did they look like?" His voice was soothing, but urgent. His eyebrows arched high as he searched her eyes. "Tell me."

Trust him. That voice whispered through her mind again, so softly and briefly that she thought she imagined it.

"Almost human." Rose gasped. She didn't want to remember, but she had too. "Their bodies and arms looked human, but their skin was sticky and shiny, like they were covered in slime. Their faces had these strange tentacle like things along their jaws, and their eyes seemed to shine with this cold angry blue." She swallowed hard, feeling Amy tense beside her. "They were naked, but there was no way of telling of which were male or female."

"Did they use weapons?" He pressed verbally, his hand falling to rest on her forearm.

"Just their teeth and claws." Rose murmured, her stomach twisting as she remembered seeing their fingers ripping out a soldier's stomach and taking a bite. "They, they were eating the dead."

His hands pulled away as he stood. James paced the space between the bed and the dining area. "So it is true, I didn't believe." His wings flared in irritation, and he pulled at his hair in frustration. "I thought they were just stories, bogey tales to frighten young ones into behaving."

Rose was confused. She looked back at Amy, who's fair face had grown even paler. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, as she watched James' movements. "I don't understand." She heard her voice raise higher, with her own irritation at being in the dark. This was probably something Regina would have heard, but Rose did not. She wasn't about to be left out of the loop now. She wasn't going to play the quiet game, not that she'd ever been any good at it in the first place.

"You've heard the stories." He waved a hand, as he stared at the ceiling. Obviously he was oblivious to the confusion she was sure was on her face. "Gallifreyan mothers have always told stories about blue eyed demons that would come and take children to eat if they misbehaved."

"Right." Rose tried to force her voice into some semblance of understanding. "I don't really remember. Where do they come from again?"

"Somewhere on the other side of the Skaro Mountains." James ran a hand over his face and leaned against the wall. "The stories never tell where they came from, just that they came in and were defeated thousands of years ago. The survivors were pushed back over the mountains. Which, according to legend, is why Torchwood Castle was built in the pass, to protect Gallifrey in the event they should try to return." His eyes snapped down to her, and his left eyebrow arched inquisitively. "But surely, being Lupa's Chosen, you know all of this."

"Lupa does not commune with demons." The Words bit out of her mouth with a certainty that Rose did not know the source. It was like a feeling in her stomach, and she briefly wondered at it. She flashed her eyes to Amelia for help. "Besides, Lupa does not worry herself with stories to frighten children. She has other concerns that come first." Rose was totally lost: Gallifreyans, Daleks, Torchwood Castle, none of this made any sense to her at all, and she hated feeling so unnerved.

"Perhaps that is why our Goddess showed you this vision." Amelia cut in, her eyes locking on Rose's. "To warn us about something we were unprepared for." The sentence had double meaning, because Rose was unprepared for any of this. "Perhaps this is why she brought you together. Lupa knew her Chosen was unprepared for this evil, and that as Cadfael, you would have been taught about these things, and together you could both figure out a way to destroy this evil."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Amy had saved her arse again. "Of course. That does make sense."

"Which means that Lupa was warning you of the evil to come." James pushed away from the wall to crouch sit in the chair again. Rose could almost sees the gears in his brain turning.

A horrible idea drifted into her mind, and she shot to her feet. "They won't be happy with just my parents' castle and city." She knew that with a certainty. Again, it was that strange feeling of just knowing without any doubt whatsoever. "Lupa was telling us that no one is safe."

"Yes, Lady Regina, this is obviously a warning of an evil we have never dreamed." James surged to his feet again, his face firm as he took her hand. "With your permission, I will send for the Tardis warriors. They can assist your guards with evacuating the surrounding lands between here and and Powell Castle." He seemed to be mentally calculating something as he continued. "As you know, Lupa's Temple was built as a strong hold. It, and the mountain caves, can house every citizen east of Lake Idris. You have the provisions to supply them, correct?"

"Of course." Amy cut in, as she also stood. Rose felt her worry easy slightly at that. At least the people would be safe.

"Good, Powell Castle is a two days ride from here." He moved away from them, ruffling his hair again as his feathers shifted and swayed in the air behind him. "Pray they wait to savor their victory instead of immediately attacking again. That should give us time to prepare-"

"Wait!" Rose hadn't meant to shout, but he wouldn't stop talking, and she had a question again.

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes went wide in shock. "My apologies, Lady Regina, I did not mean to step into your duties. As your husband, I only wished to help in preparing for what Lupa has made known to you." Oh, his voice was sincere in it's apology, but as a typical man, he was missing the point.

"What about my parents?" Rose looked between the two people in the room.

"I'm sorry, Priestess." James extended a hand to cup her cheek gently. "They are dead, there is nothing we can do." His voice was that tender compassionate tone again, but he was being thick. He didn't get it.

"I know what I saw." Rose felt the urge to tilt her head into his palm and close her eyes at his touch. She mentally shook it off. "I saw them being attacked, but I didn't see them die. What if they are alive, suffering, I have to go see." She pulled her face away from his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to cry again, to seem so frail and weak, so she clasped her fingers on her bare biceps and squeezed.

"Regina." His voice was a whisper of sympathy, and his hand hung in the air between them. He fisted it and lowered it slowly. "You have to understand, there's no way they could have survived."

"I know that!" She hissed, but she couldn't shake this feeling of needing to do something, to get a closure she never had before. "But I can't just leave them like that. You didn't see how bravely they fought, my parents and the soldiers. I want to bury them!" She refused to let her parents lay our for the scavengers. Just the idea was repulsive to her.

"You cannot go to Powell Castle." Amelia touched her arm before wrapping one around her shoulder and guiding her to the bed. "Your people need you here, you are their Goddess, their leader. What if you are injured or captured."

Well wasn't that just peachy? Not only did Rose have to be a Priestess but apparently the morale of the troops was her responsibility. "It's only a two day ride." She interjected.

"And we need those two days to prepare our warriors." James knelt with one knee on the edge of the bed. "What would your parents say?" His hand found hers again.

How was Rose supposed to know. She had so very few memories of them. She drew a deep breath and an idea sprung to light. Now was a really good time to play ill. "Oh, my head." She clung to James' hand snd pressed the other to her forehead, as she collapsed back against the sheets. "What time is it?" She probably should have let him go, but blimey his fingers felt so good in hers.

"A little after midnight." James replied, his other hand coming up to brush her forehead. "You are a bit flushed. Your night has been traumatic, my Lady. You rest and I will make the preparations."

"That would be wonderful." She saw both of them relax. "Thank you, James, I know you will do what's needed."

"Of course." He lowered his lips to her brow, pausing for a moment before pressing a warm kiss to her skin. For just a kiss to the forehead, it was strangely intimate. His lips were slightly parted, and when they drew together to pull away, Rose could still feel them there. "Sleep. You have been through much." He stood and left the room with a final backward glance, and Rose wondered if she imagined the affection she saw on his face.

"Would you like some mulled wine to help you sleep?" Amelia was fluffing her pillows and covering her up.

"No, I'm fine, you go back to bed." Rose waved her away, and when Amy paused by the door she shook her head. "I'll just be sleeping." The door closed behind her.

Rose waited for what felt like ten minutes before she scrambled out of bed. She tried a third door that was beside the bookshelves, and just like she hoped, it was the closet room attached to the bathing room. She was not going to leave her parents behind, even if they weren't hers. Somehow, she knew that even her bitchy twin would feel the same way.

 


	5. Into the Night

Rose grabbed a torch and lit the four on the walls of the closet the replaced it. She sucked in her breath as she gawked at the massive amount of dresses, piles of silk, and shoes that lined the walls. Meredith would have a fit if she ever saw this. First things first, she needed something to wear besides this nightgown that made even Victorias Secret look modest. She pulled open the armoires, finding everything from formal gowns to what looked like swimming suits. In the fourth cabinet she found what must equate to the outdoors section. There were white, cream, tan, brown, and black pants that were made of the softest most supple leather she had ever felt.

She snagged a pair of black ones that had what looked like silver threading embroidered along the seams. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was the phases of the moon. They tied up either hip, in place of a zipper or button. Rose stripped off her night gown and pulled them on. The way they clung to her calves and thighs was heavenly, and the leather was softer than kitten fur. She looked in a long mirror that hung on the back of the other door, and couldn't help but admire just how great they made her butt look. She gave a few stretches, and the material bent with her, more like an extra layer of skin than clothing. These were perfect.

Next she found a black top that had the same designs. It slid over her head, and corseted up the side of her ribs instead of in the back. The material was just as soft, but it fir snuggly, securing her breasts in place while also making them look a bit more perky she actually was. Rose gave some experimental hops, and cheered inwardly as the girls stayed perfectly in place. Her eyes drug down to the bottom of the armoire, and boots lined the bottom two shelves. She snagged a black pair, running her hands over the laces on the back of the top portion. They fit snugly but beyond comfortably, and it was obvious they had already been broken in. Luckily, even Regina had her slightly high arch, so the boots molded perfectly to her as she stepped. On the bottom of the soles were slightly raised crescent moons. So she would leave little moon imprints wherever she walked. That was beyond awesome. What she needed now was a horse.

She knew there was a stables, but she wasn't sure exactly where or how to get it it. "Got it." Rose snapped her finger to herself snd crossed back into her room. She opened her door to the hall. Two guards outside snapped to attention. "I wish to ride. Wake no one but the stable hand in charge of my mount." She put as much authority in her voice as she could.

"Yes, Goddess." One of the men, who was deliciously handsome as the one, with bright green eyes and ginger hair, turned and strode down the hall. The other's dark brown eyes looked confused against his tan skin and stubbled chin. That was just what she had hoped would happen.

Putting on her bitchiest face and sticking her nose in the air, she followed after him. As she walked she tried to remember exactly the way she had seen to the castle. There had been a road that led north from the Temple, across a short bridge and then branched to the east and west. The one to the east had led through the forest, and she seemed to remember it peeking through the trees as she flew. She made sure to keep tabs of which way the guard turned, and after a few minutes she found herself stepping into the night.

The air was cool, but not chilly, speaking late spring. That was good, it meant that her clothes would be warm enough. A couple of confused looking maidens were hurrying down a path ahead of the guard, and into the stables. Rose had lived with a foster family that had horses from the ages of ten to thirteen, so she knew how to ride. It had been years since she had been on a horse though. She followed them out to a paddock, where a sleek chestnut colored mare was being tied to a post and saddled.

A happy yap drew her eyes to the right, and a massive bulk of rust colored fur came sprinting across the grass. "You!" Rose sank to her knees as the beautiful wolf she had seen in her vision came skidding to a halt, tail high. She buried her fingers in the fur, as the wolf pressed her muzzle into her neck. "Aren't you beautiful a beautiful girl?" The wolf gave a contented chuff and licked her her cheek. "Is your name Lupa? I bet it is." She purred to the wolf. "Want to go on an adventure?" The wolf pulled back and did a quick turn, ears twitching. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mi'Lady." One of the maidens hand hurried over. "Estella is ready to be ridden."

Rose stood and followed her over. The horse was tall, and the stirrups were a bit out of her reach. She looked around for a mounting block, but didn't see one. Feeling a twinge of guilt at having to play the bitch again, she turned her voice sharp. "Well help me mount!" The brunette maiden bent over and held out her hands as a step. Rose placed her boot in it and pulled herself into the saddle. Once she had her seat, she gathered the reins in her hand. She looked around for an exit, but saw no gate in the fencing. "Open the gate." The maidens hurried to the wall and together pulled a ring that swung a portion of the stones inward.

Rose pressed her heels into Estella's sides and the magnificent animal started forward. Thankfully, her gait was smooth and powerful. Not that she was surprised, as she doubted Regina would ever ride something rough, except maybe her guards, but that didn't count. She heard the sound of heavy paws, and looked back to see the red wolf following after her. The horse gave a terrified whinny and sidestepped. Well that was bad news. Groaning inwardly, she pulled the horse into a circle, as she had been taught, to calm her. "Lupa, stay girl." She spoke to the wolf. She had hoped to have company and the wolf's massive power on her trip, but she would have to do without. The wolf whined, but sank onto her haunches. "You can come next time, I promise." Then she looked at the maidens. "Go back to bed, I'll take care of Estella when I get back." They shared confused looks as they smiled, but she heard the wall slide shut behind her as she trotted out. From the other side of the stones, Lupa gave a mournful howl.

"Okay, Stells." Rose rubbed the mare's neck. "Let's go find Mum and Dad." The mare's ears perked happily, and she headed for the bridge. They crossed easily, and she turned the horse to the east. The stars gave off more light that she expected, casting a silvery glow onto the grass and trees. She nudged Estella into a gallop, trying to put as much distance between her and the Temple as possible.

They rode hard, for what felt like half an hour, before Rose pulled Estella to an easy walk. Her butt and thighs ached, and she needed to rest them as much as the mare needed to. "We just have to follow the road, yeah?" She asked her, stroking her neck. The mare gave a snort that Rose took as a yes, and relaxed into the saddle. The night was quiet, baring the sound of hooves on the dirt and wind in the trees overhead, and after a while, the adrenaline from her flight began to wane.

She remembered what James had said about summoning guards, and realized that the road would soon be busy. It wouldn't due to be caught out here, because surely she would be forced back to the temple. "Let's try riding by the river, yeah? That way the trees will hide us." Her eyes darted towards the sound of the water, looking for a path to the shore. She soon spotted an easy slope down to the grassy banks, and turned the reins in that direction.

Estella obliged, picking her way daintily down the path until the river was visible. Out from under the canopy of the leaves, the night was bright again. The silence was enveloping. Rose had lived anywhere that didn't have some sort of noise. "How about I tell you a story, hmm?" She stroked the mares mane, letting her move easily along the grass. She launched into a explanation of the Harry Potter books, letting the sound of her own voice calm her down. She was just starting on the beginning of Chamber of Secrets, when nature called. She spotted a fallen log, and steered Estella to it, then dismounted.

Rose lowered herself to the ground and tied off the reins to the branches to go relieve herself. When she returned, her mouth was dry and parched. "How about a drink?" Estella looked up from where she had been grazing and nickered. She undid the reins and led her to a shallow portion of the rushing river, and knelt down to scoop the cold water into her mouth. She felt a bit stupid, running off with no food or water, but she couldn't turn back now. The water was cold and crisp, and it stung her throat and made her head ache. Rose gritted her teeth and willed the brain freeze away.

Once they were both refreshed, Rose rubbed her thighs. "I'll walk for a bit yeah, that way you can rest." The mare lipped her hair playfully, making Rose smile. That seemed to be an agreement to her. Sunrise was beginning to peek over the horizon, bathing the river in pinks and golds. She gripped the reins in her right hand and continued on the journey, peeking up through the trunks of the trees to check for the road. She continued on with her story, ignoring the growing pangs of hunger in her gut, and when the sun was high in the sky, she pulled the horse to a stop near a boulder.

It was easy for her to mount that way, even though her butt and thighs protested at the straddled position. She made a mental note to start working out more, because obviously she wasn't in as good of shape as she thought. Out under the sun, her skin was beginning to feel heated and pink. She eyes the road hesitantly, and sighed. "Let's take the road for a bit, shall we?" Estella's tail flicked up, and she turned her head towards the rise up to the forest. Rose gave her her head, letting her start up the bank. Panic welled in her stomach as the soft grown began to slide, and Estella's normally soft sounds grew high pitched. She felt her lunge under her, and they reached the crest just as the loose soil slid down to the grass. "Are you all right?" Rose pulled her to a halt and rubbed her neck.

The mare's trembles began to calm, and Rose felt her own racing heart rate begin to slow. She nudged her forward and back a few paces, acutely aware of just how fragile equine legs were, but Estella showed no signs of lameness. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She groaned, clucking her tongue against her teeth. "Nice an easy girl."

Estella made her way along the road, but soon Rose felt her gait was off. The left fore-hoof was not setting all the way down. "Easy girl." She pulled her to a stop and slid to the ground. She bent over and ran her hands down her legs, feeling for any heat or bruising. There didn't seem to be any, but her stance was still off. "Let me see your hoof, love." Blessed obedient girl she was, Estella raised her leg. Rose groaned, her shoe was gone, and it looked like she had bruised the soft portion of her hoof, also called the frog, but she never understood that term, in the process. "Well this isn't going to work."

Rose looked up and down the road. The sun was getting low behind them, and she sighed. "We need to soak your foot so it doesn't swell anymore." She found another path down to the river, and tested the soil herself. It was firm, solid, the roots of the trees bracing the dirt. "Come down gently." She pulled her down to the river. "Come on love." Estella followed, and Rose toed off her own boots. Her own feet and legs ached. "Spa treatment?" She joked, trying to lighten the sense of despair that was threatening to over take her. "It's cold, but it'll feel good, I promise." She rolled up her pants and led her into the shallows.

The icy water bit at her skin, making her heated muscles tense and tighten. It felt good though, and judging by the half dreamy way the mare's neck was lowering, it was helping her too. Rose looked around the grassy area, and to her delight spotted what looked exactly like raspberries. Some birds were perched on the bushes, picking them off. She led Estella back up to the grass, and tied her reins off to a strong looking bush. Rose picked a few berries, and sniffed them. They smelled like raspberries too. "Whatcha think?" She extended one on her palm to the mare. "Safe to eat?" Estella's nostrils flared as she sniffed, and then she gave a snort and lipped the berry from her hand. "Guess so."

Rose grabbed a leaf the size of a book from a nearby tree, and filled it with berries, then, after relieving herself, she settled onto the grass to eat. "You probably figured out that I'm not really Regina, haven't you." She murmured to the mare, as she grazed by her leg. Estella bumped her shoulder with cheek, as if to say she had but didn't mind. "She'd probably have thought ahead for all of this, but what do I know?" Her hunger had abated some, but now she was exhausted now. She had to sleep, because she couldn't exactly ride. Once Estella had rested her hoof, they'd have to walk the rest of the way. "Let's just take a nap, yeah?" She checked the branch she had tied the reins to, and satisfied that she wouldn't wake up without a horse, she curled up in an extra cushy patch of grass. It didn't take long, even on the hard ground, for her to sleep.

Rose wasn't sure what woke her, at first, but night had fallen, and Estella was dozing nearby. She had the feeling she had been asleep for a few hours. She shivered, rubbing her arms as she sat up, a bit disoriented. She heard voices on the road, and what sounded like footsteps. Fear gripped her tightly, making her breathing catch. What if it was the Daleks? What if they had found her? She pressed herself flat back to the ground, trying to make herself as small as possible. Suddenly the sound of wings in the air made her jerk, and a voice clapped into the night. "I have found her! She is here! Set up the camp!"

James' voice echoed overhead, and Rose looked up. His wings were barely visible in the sky only by where they blocked the stars with each powerful stroke of the feathers. He was just above the tree tops, and his arms tucked into his chest as he curved in flight to angle himself towards her. He landed a few paces away with a jogging step, and his wings snapped straight to slow his landing before folding.

Rose scrambled to her feet, relief washing through her. "James?" She gasped, wincing at the soreness in her thighs and rear. He didn't answer. His jaw was set as he marched towards her, and in the dark she could barely make out his face.

"Are you injured?" His voice was that passively calm tone again. The one he had carried when they first met, and it made her chest tighten.

"No, but Estella is." She pointed at the mare. "She lost a shoe and bruised her hoof."

James approached the horse and ran his hands down her leg. With a cluck of his tongue, she yielded her hoof. "How did this happen?"

Rose inched towards them, watching as he pressed gingerly against her horse's poor foot. "Down river, the bank gave way."

"You could have broken her leg." His words snapped out harshly, and Rose felt indignation flash inside of her.

"I know that!" She shouted back, clenching her fists. "It wasn't on purpose! It was an accident." She watched as he released Estella's leg and turned to her, wings partially raising. Okay, so he was pissed off. Well, so was she. "I already feel bad enough. You don't have to make me feel worse!" His wings relaxed and folded as his stance relaxed. "Will she be all right?"

"She needs to rest, and you won't be able to ride." He untied the reins and took Rose's elbow in his other hand. "Come by the fire, you're skin is like ice." His warm hands felt good on her skin, and she followed him up the bank and across the road into the trees. Three fires blazed in circles of stones, and a group of soldiers, she quickly counted, fifteen, were busy unloading sacks of food from a handful of horses. James steered her to a nearby log, and she went down willingly. He stepped away to talk to one of the men, handing him the reins and pointing at Estella's hoof. Rose warmed herself in the fire, before she jerked her head up again.

Something was off, and she soon found what. There were fifteen people, sixteen if James was included, but only twelve horses. Ten of those were saddled, and the other two were being unburdened by supplies. Then Rose saw why there was such an odd count. Two men came out of the trees carrying wood, and as they bent to deposit their load, she saw they had wings as well. One man was dark skinned, with a cute, kind face, and short hair. The other man was taller, surprising handsome, like cover of GQ magazine gorgeous, with blue eyes. Their wings were pale gray in color. So, they did not need horses apparently, okay. Rose could see why being confined to horseback was not as fun as flying, maybe.

James rejoined her at their fire, sitting at the other end of their log, and he poked a heavy bag of what felt like animal skin into her hand before draping a blanket over her shoulders. Rose blinked at it, confused as to what it was. He huffed a sigh and unscrewed a top and handed it back. She slapped herself mentally. It was obviously a water skin. She took a sip and groaned in delight as more of that delicious wine from their wedding broke over her tongue. It warmed her belly, and eased the grumbling. "Did you not think to bring provisions?" He asked, shaking his head in disapproval. "Mickey, bring some of that venison and bread over here."

"No." Rose felt her cheeks flush and took another drink. She hadn't really thought about it, because all she could think about was getting from point a to point b. She felt a bit stupid, and she wondered if he thought the same of her. His jaw was set, and he took what looked like a meat and cheese sandwich from one of the other winged men. Mickey gave her a polite smile before backing away and returning to his fire. Rose ate in silence for a moment, and when everyone else was distracted he spoke.

"Why did you leave?" His voice was low, and he was staring at the flames. They cast a yellow tone to his skin, make the sharp edges of his face more pronounced.

Rose swallowed her mouth full of food and shrugged. "I had to take care of my parents." She kicked at the dirt a bit as she took a swig of wine.

"Why didn't you ask me to accompany you?" He still wasn't looking at her.

Rose felt her cheeks flush, and she frowned. He had been so adamant back at the Temple about her staying. "I didn't-"

"I have known from the beginning that you did not want this binding." Rose opened her mouth to cut him off, but he held up a hand. "And I know you do not have any spousal feelings for me, but I swore to respect you, to protect you, and to uphold your honor before any one else." His jaw clenched and his eyes locked onto hers. "I did not deserve the insult of you running away from me."

Rose gulped as she realized the humongous mistake she had made. She hadn't meant to insult him, far from it. He had been nothing but kind to her. "I wasn't running away from you." She murmured, breaking away from her gaze to stare at her fingers. He didn't look angry, just hurt and disappointed.

"Then what would you call it?" He scoffed. Rose heard his wings shuffle, but she still couldn't look at him.

"I just did what I thought I had to." Rose drew a breath and switched her eyes to the fire. She could feel him staring at her. "I didn't think you would agree to take me."

"Look at me, Regina." The shock in his voice made her look back up to him. His face was full of disbelief. "You are Lupa's Chosen, and my wife. Of course I would have taken you." His eyebrows narrowed slightly, and his lower lip pouted out just a bit. The dampness on it glistened in the firelight

"You didn't want me to go." Rose waved a hand, and then added for emphasis. "Neither did Amelia."

That made him chuckle, a light sound that sent happy tingles down her spine. "Of course we didn't want you to go, Regina. It is a dangerous journey, and you've already gotten yourself into trouble." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "But you are the High Priestess of Lupa, have you ever been denied anything, ever, in your life?"

Maybe Regina hadn't, but Rose had. She hadn't even considered that she could simply ask to be taken. "I didn't think."

"Well that much is obvious." James snorted, his eyes. Rose wanted to be mad at him for that, but he was right to be upset. Hadn't she vowed to keep his honor as well.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." She offered hopefully, and she blinked when his jaw dropped open in surprise.

He quickly closed it and smiled hesitantly at her. "It is already forgiven." He gestured at her half eaten sandwich. "Eat, you look famished."

Rose smiled back and tore into her food. She was hungry, and the gamey taste of the meat was divine on her tongue. She took the time to examine him, acutely aware that he was looking her over too. She knew what a mess she must look, and she felt her cheeks flush a bit.

He looked stunning. His tunic shirt was opened to his chest, showing off a sparse patch of hair over his lean pectorals. The sleeves were rolled up, and his arm muscles rippled as he picked up their shared wineskin and lifted it to his lips. That pouty lower lip curled under the spout, and Rose wondered how it would feel against her own. She had already felt it against her neck and her forehead, and the memory pooled warmth low into her belly. Damn it, her appetite was craving more than just food. She felt a twinge of embarrassment at the thought, but then remembered he was her husband. She could think about those things if she wanted. She was his eyes flick lower to her chest then down her curves to her thigh, and she preened just a bit.

The tension was sparking higher, and she was aware just how intently she was studying him. If she didn't stop now, he might realize something was definitely off. "Are the people being evacuated?"

James shook his head and blinked. "Yes, right." He coughed and nodded. "Both my soldiers and hour guards have been ordered to start notifying the villages." His face flashed back to what she was now beginning to refer to as his Cadfael look, all business and no play.

"And the creatures? Have they been seen?" She wondered exactly where they could be hiding, or if they would be waiting for them.

"There have not. I dispatched pigeons and my messengers to all of the clans and the castles across the country. Only Powell and Torchwood did not respond." His voice grew grim, and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Do you think they are still at Powell?" She queried, looking for any uncertainty in his face. She found it was full of it.

"I have no idea." He shrugged his shoulders, making his wings ruffle again.

Rose took a drink from her wineskin before she raised the question on her tongue. "Will you still take me to my parents, even if the monsters may still be there."

James' nodded. "For the next twelve months, I will take you wherever you would like."

Rose met his gaze, feeling a bit more secure in her decision. She had one more question. "Because it is your duty?" She asked softly.

"Did I not swear my oath to you?" His response made her realize something, and the truth of it was nearly as terrifying as the thought itself. She wanted more from him than sworn duty. Rose couldn't shake the feeling that this man could be so much more.

"Then I'm asking you." She reached across the log and took his hand. "Take me to bury my parents, please." She felt the tears choking her throat again, as she pictured them laying in the exposed elements. It just felt so wrong to leave them like that.

"Yes, Lady Regina, I will take you and keep you safe." His fingers draped over her knuckles, and he squeezed softly.

"And stay close to me?" She bit her lips tight as the words stumbled out unbidden.

His thumb ghosted along the bone of her wrist, sending more of those happy tingles up her arm. "As close as you desire to be." He murmured.

Rose found herself entranced by his voice and eyes. She was drawn to him, and he was leaning forward. There was just a handbreadth of space when the sound of laughter from the furthest campfire broke them apart. She felt her blush blaze brighter and her tongue curl up to her teeth as she pulled back. His face was just as red, and his smile was cheeky.

"You must be tired." He cleared his throat. Rose had been pondering where to find the nearest bed, but sleep wasn't on her mind. Chastising herself she nodded. He nudged her off the log onto the ground, and passed her a second blanket that had been folded beside the long. "You sleep while I tell my soldiers of our plans."

"And the plan is?" Rose, pulled her blanket around her, and brushed the leaves smooth. The ground was warm from the heat of the fire.

"We ride at first light for Powell Castle."

Oh, well that was simple. Then Rose looked around again. "What about Estella?"

"I will leave two soldiers with her. By the time we come back, she should be ready to travel." He explained, standing and stretching.

Rose counted the horses again. Even if two stayed behind, they would still be short mounts. "How are we getting there if I can't ride Estella? Will We walk?"

James shook his head and flashed her a mischievous smile. "I will carry you as I fly." He turned on his heel and left her with that explanation.

Well shit. Rose tucked the second blanket under her head as a pillow and stared at the fire. She wondered why she had waited to find out if she had a fear of heights. She fervently hoped he would not drop her. 


	6. Send Them Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of corpses  
> You will need tissues  
> No seriously, go get tissues.

Rose groaned as she made her way back up from the river. James had awoken her at dawn, with a soft whisper of her name and press of his fingers to her cheek. Dhe had excused herself to go have some privacy, rinse her mouth, and scrub her teeth with a rag she had borrowed from one of the soldiers. When she came back, the majority of camp had been broken, except one fire and one of the supply horses. James was talking with one of his men while he scratched along Estella's neck. "The Goddess returns." He offered her a teasing smile, and Rose rolled her eyes. She did not feel like a goddess. She felt sore, aching, and would have paid every gem in her jewelry box at the temple for a tube of toothpaste and some deodorant.

One of the other winged men, whom she had learned was named Jackson, or Jack for short, offered her another venison sandwich with a smile. It was a flirtatious type of smile, but one that said he would never overstep the boundaries of his Cadfael. "Thank you." Rose hummed, taking a bite and making her way to, in her opinion, the most handsome man of the entire party. "Good morning." She huffed, taking a bite.

"Good morning to you as well." James nodded as the soldiers stepped away. "As soon as you are finished, we will start moving. We will be flying low, as the winds high up are turbulent and cold today, and we need to stay in pace with those on horseback."

Rose nodded and swallowed a bit of her sandwich. "How low?" She had to admit she was a bit nervous of flying. She'd never been on a plane, much less being held by someone while doing so.

"Just above the road while still under the trees." He explained, and he tossed a wine skin to Mickey, who strapped it around his waist. "Are you nervous?" James dropped his voice low so that the others could not hear. Rose nodded as she took another bite. "I would never let you fall, my Lady, you know that." He tilted his head reading her face quizzically.

Rose finished her sandwich and looked her husband up and down. For a moment she wondered if she would be too heavy, but she didn't want to deliver another blow to his manly pride by bringing it up. "How exactly do I..." she waved at him.

"Come with me." James held out his hand and she took it willingly. He led her out of the trees to the road where his mounted soldiers were waiting. Before she could speak again, he swept her off of her feet in a quick movement, holding her bridal style. "Let's go." The men nudged their horses forward, as Jack and Mickey sprinted ahead of them. "Hang on." He warned.

Rose looped her arms around his neck as he broke into a run. They passed the riders, and once they were a few yards head, his wings snapped open and began to flap. This close to his chest, she could feel the muscles in his chest flexing and shifting with each stroke, and she felt his body shift forward as they lifted. Her stomach lurched, and she tightened her grip on his neck. "Oh my god." She gasped, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't you mean goddess." James chuckled, his arms tightening around her body. "You can open your eyes, we aren't that high."

Rose did just that. She turned her head to peak out. They were only about ten feet off the ground, with just enough clearance for his wings to barely miss the overhanging canopy. She saw him smirking from the corner of her eye. She marveled at how deceptively strong his lithe frame was. Jack and Mickey disappeared from view as an opening appeared in the trees. "Where did they go?" She asked.

"Up to scout how far we are from the end of the forest." He explained, his chest vibrating with his words. "Are you comfortable?"

The rocking sensation of their movement was odd, like she was in a hammock that was flying through the air instead of just swaying. His grip was sure on her body. One arm was curled around her back, palm resting quite near her left breast. The other was under her thighs just above her knee, his fingers tight on the leather. If she shifted her head just a bit, it would settle against his shoulder. "Now I am." She smiled. It was true. She felt strangely at peace in his arms.

"Good." He hummed.

Rose didn't want to wear him out by talking, so she settled for clinging to him and watching the forest flash by. Even though the riders were maintaining a steady gallop, James kept well ahead of them, and she watched and admired the way he moved. His whole body was utilized as he moved, with his legs altering their direction, his shoulders rolling when the breeze would pick up, but his breathing never changed. It was the same steady in and out as if he was merely out for an early morning run. Even his heart against her ribs was steady and sure with each solid beat, except she realized that it was off. Instead if the normal thrum, it was a four count beat. She slid one hand from his neck to press on the right side of his chest softly.

"You have two hearts." She gasped, stirring him from whatever thoughts he was lost in.

"You seem surprised." His eyes flicked towards her for a moment. "Did your tutors not tell you that the Anointed of the Donarans are born with two hearts?"

Rose realized should just stop asking questions until she could get her nose in that library back at the temple. She forced a meek smile out and nodded. "Of course, I just, I forgot." She shook herself mentally, but his eyes lifted back to the front and his lips twitched. She slid her hand back up to its previous spot and resumed her looking around. She couldn't stop herself from shooting furtive glances at his face though, often catching him doing the same. The longer she spent in his arms and looking at his face, the more she felt drawn to him. He wasn't what she would have initially been attracted to, if she had passed him on the streets back in London, but her penchant for bad boys had gotten her into trouble more times than she could count.

While James did have that dominant, commanding air about him, she could see the the fine laugh lines around his mouth and the corners of his eyes. His eyes were so deep, and she had thought caramel before was actually a swirling mix of amber, gold, and toffee. She could look at them, and she just knew that he was good. The air around him did smell of moisture, but it was subdued now, like dewy grass in the morning sun. It was a pleasant smell, and it clung to his shirt making her feel calm, more calm than she had felt since waking up in Lupa's Temple.

The sun was a quarter of the way into the sky when Rose's throat grew dry and her neck and upper back began to ache from her position. She also badly needed to use the loo. "James." She cleared her throat and his eyes met hers. "I hate to be a bother, but I need to get down for a moment." She gave him a pointed look when he arched his eyebrow, and then he smiled.

"Of course." He swooped low, and she bounced in his arms as his boots hit the packed dirt at a run, then a jog, and finally a slow lope to a stop. Rose held her breath at the sudden change, her stomach rushing up into her throat. He let out a sharp whistle towards the branches overhead, and she watched as the riders pulled their mounts to a walk. Rose shifted in his arms but he held her tight. "The bank is steep here, I will carry you down." The trees ahead rustled, as Jack and Mickey swung from branches by their hands and landed. "We will rest here to eat and tend to the horses." James informed his men, which Rose now knew were called Donarans.

"Thank you." Again his face was shocked as the words came from her mouth. The look was identical to when she apologized. She realized that Regina had probably rarely apologized or thanked anyone.

"You're welcome." His voice was soft and a bit confused, as he carried her to the edge of the slope, and let his wings expand halfway before leaping down gracefully. The river was wider here, and far more turbulent. Rocks were scattered throughout the water, causing white caps and swirling whirlpools in the current. He lowered her to her feet gingerly, and she braced her hands on his firm biceps to steady herself. She still felt as though she was rocking. His hands settled on her waist as she found her center of gravity again.

Rose was loathe to pull away from him, but there was another urge more pressing than the desire to go up on her toes and see just how well their lips would fit together. "I'll just be a mo'." She felt her face burning as she turned and hurried away to a pile of boulders just a little way down river. Once she had taken care of that, desperately missing modern day plumbing, she rinsed her hands and face in the river. When she came back to James, he was breaking a piece of what looked like jerky apart and had a strange purple fruit tucked under his chin. It was such a comical thing that she laughed.

His eyes found hers, and he grinned. The purple fruit nearly dropping to the ground as he scrambled to catch it. "Hungry?" He asked, holding the fruit and jerky out.

"Yes!" Rose hadn't even realized she was until she saw the food. She reached out to take it, and her neck gave a twinge of pain. "Damn it." She tried rolling her neck, but it didn't help.

"What's wrong?" His voice was concerned as he watched her rub her neck.

"Stiff muscle or something." Rose felt a bit whiny to admit it, after all, he had been doing all the hard work.

"Sit." He pointed at the ground, and she obliged. She had just taken a bite of her food when she felt his firm thumbs press into her neck. Rose would be lying if the groan she made was simply from his nimble fingers working into the sore spot. "Too rough?" He questioned, his fingers easing up.

"Shhhhh." Rose let her head roll forward to give him better access. "Your hands and my shoulders are having a goddess blessed moment." This time he laughed, and he resumed his tantalizing massage. It was like magic, the way he pressed and rolled and stroked the stress from the last day and a half on the trail away. It was also lighting a very pleasant and heady sensation deep in her belly. The fruit she was eating, while pear shaped, tasted like bananas. The sweet juice hung on her tongue, quenching her thirst. She couldn't help but picture her and James alone as he caught the juice on her lips with his tongue.

"Better." He murmured into her ear, as his hands slid down her shoulders to her bare arms. She wondered if she was imagining the husky sound in his voice. Judging by the way his thumb drew circles on the back of her elbows, she knew she wasn't.

"Divine." Rose didn't even bother masking her breathless sigh, and her heart literally stuttered as she felt his lips press in an slightly open kiss to where the upper part of her spine was exposed, and then flick his tongue for a brief moment across her skin. She was already well on her way to being infatuated.

"Time to go." He murmured, and she felt him stand behind her. "Come to me." He held out his arms, and Rose didn't hesitate to scramble to her feet and throw her arms around his neck. This time she didn't yelp as he scooped her up.

"How much longer?" Rose felt like this was a safe question to ask, not because she was tired of traveling, but because she wondered how long before she had to see what was left of her dream.

"At this pace, a few hours before sunset." He replied, and James face took that very soft look. "You could stay here, let me take care of this for you.

Rose cupped his face with a hand, gratitude washing the light her. The sincerity and worry in his eyes told her everything she needed to know about exactly what kind of man he was. Now she knew why her, or well Regina's parents, had worked so hard to secure this match. "Thanks, but I need to do this." She trailed her thumb along the thin stubble forming on his jaw. "They are my parents. I have to see them one last time."

"Then I will take you, and help you through this trial." James' voice was a bit strained, and she could see that his emotions were warring within him.

Rose realized that he was probably waiting for her to turn back into the snobby bitch that Regina had been. He was afraid she would become once again the woman who had treated him so harshly, and chose to sleep with her entire guard rather than wed him. She leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, and his smile returned. "Ready." She whispered softly. James leapt deftly up to the crest of the shore, and they rejoined their merry band of travelers.

Jack and Mickey were laughing about something, and she saw a flash of coins pass from Mickey's hand to Jacks. She had a sneaking suspicion they had been spied upon. "If you two are quite finished." James rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We are ready to continue." The riders remounted, and soon Rose was again in flight.

It wasn't long before they began meeting people on the road. Rose was surprised at the look of the citizens. They didn't look like peasants she had learned about in school or seen in movies. They all appeared quite healthy and well taken care of. The children were all smiles, and their livestock was healthy and gleaming. Cries rang out as the riders galloped and she and James soared by.

"Hail Lupa!"  
"Bless you Lady Regina."  
"Fair skies Cadfael!"   
"Safe journeys Incarnate!"

Rose managed to wave as they passed the travelers when they came, because now she was sure that even if she loosened her grip that James would not let her fall. Soon the forest ended, and rolling fields, now empty of cows and horses, were visible. "We are close." She murmured to herself, and James squeezed her tightly.

"Yes." He replied. His voice was still even, not strained in the least.

"How long can you fly like this?" She asked, unable to stop her fingers from stroking the pulse point on his neck to check his hearts. The four beat thrum was still un phased, but there was a light sheen of sweat from the heat if the sun on his face.

"Oh." He tilted his head side to side as if thinking. "Another twenty or so hours."

Rose felt her jaw drop in shock. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. "Most people would be exhausted by now." She was just hazarding a guess, since he was still out winging the horses. Even Mickey and Jack had fallen back to glide above the riders.

"The Anointed have far more energy than people." He chuckled, and in a lower husky tone he added. "And a Cadfael has more stamina that other Anointed." The smug smirk on his face told Rose that his statement should be taken exactly the way that the sparks shooting down her spine were taking it.

"Well I am happy to hear that." Rose rested her head against his shoulder again, and with a mental decision she declared Regina a total moron.

Soon there was no longer any traffic on the road, and in the distance mountains were becoming visible on the horizon. Rose felt her stomach clench as their speed brought them closer, and then she saw the towers of Powell Castle come into view. Then the forest was also visible. As they drew closer, James slowed his pace. They were about a quarter mile from the walls when he landed. The riders pulled up behind him. "Do you sense them?"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and waited for that sick feeling to kick in as it had in her dream. It didn't come. "No." She shook her head. "Trust me, I'd know if they were nearby." There was that intuition again, the feeling that some things she would just be able to feel and know.

"Then we will proceed." He turned to his men. "Arm yourselves, just in case." From seemingly nowhere, swords and shields seemed to materialize. James lowered her to the ground, and once he was sure she was steady, he held out his hand to catch a sheathed sword that Jack tossed his way. He fastened the sword belt around his hips. He held his left hand out to her.

Rose admired the new addition to his wardrobe with an adoring eye. Normally she wasn't one for weapons, but damn it, he looked good like that. She slipped her fingers in his, and without a word they started towards the gate. It was a surreal feeling, as she realized that if situations had been reversed, this is where she would have grown up. She would have played in these fields, slept high in the tower before her, and had a loving family. She shook it off, blinking back tears. The past could not be changed.

"Cadfael." One if the mounted warriors, named Danny if she had heard right earlier, called out. "Look near the wall."

The wind was blowing out to sea, so they did not smell anything until they grew close enough to see the shapes. Rose covered her mouth with her free hand and tightened her grip on James' fingers. They were bodies, mutilated, dismembered, and disemboweled bodies. "Mickey! Check for movement! Jack, go with him!" The pair rushed forward, their wings aiding their ground eating strides. "Regina, are you sure you don't sense anything?"

Rose caught his eye and nodded her head. "They feel like evil incarnate. That feeling is gone." Mickey and Jack were returning, their previously cheerful faces grim.

"No movement, except for scavenger animals." Mickey shook his head. "And no sounds from beyond the city gates."

"Lady Regina does not sense the demons. We enter the city, but keep a sharp eye." James waved his men forward before whispering to her. "If you stay here, I will tend to your parents. On my honor, I will see them put to rest."

Rose shook her head. "I need to do this. I need closure." It was the truth. She was too young to remember her own parents funeral. She had to see this through, to finally close that chapter of her life. He nodded, and together they entered the city.

Blood soaked the cobblestones and dirt, making their steps sticky and muddy. Everywhere ravens and crows and vultures were calling and flying, and the smell was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her stomach roiled, threatening to purge itself of her lunch. She noted her husband and his men breathing through their mouths instead of their noses, and she mimicked them. The smell lessened enough to ease her stomach, but it still was nauseating. "Where did you see your parents." James murmured, as his men split up to check houses and alleys.

"The steps of the Castle door." Rose replied, as they approached the destroyed gate and half lowered portcullis. Her heart pounded in dread.

"If you wish to close your eyes, I will not judge you." He offered stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "When I see them, I will tell you."

Rose shook her head, and scanned the fallen soldiers. Men and women alike were scattered across the courtyard. The Donarans had returned, and they checked each and every body they passed. All of their faces were set in numb masks, and she realized that these men had all seen war of some sort. Her gaze was pulled to a massive statue that was the center point of the courtyard. It was of her, no Regina, with her head tossed back in a stunning laugh as a hulking stone wolf was leaping up to lick her face. Her head swam and she stumbled.

"Regina!" James strong arms caught her, and he gave her a delicate squeeze. She fell into his chest before jerking back.

"I'm fine!" She yelped, rubbing her face. "I'm fine!"

"Let me take out of the city." He pleaded.

"No!" Rose hadn't meant to snap, but she felt all eyes on her. "This is my responsibility. My parents." Her voice cracked and tears threatened to fall. She shook her head and grasped his hand firmly. "We go on, together." James nodded wordlessly, and the group moved on. Soon, the bodies grew more scarce, until the steps of the castle were visible. The entire area of dirt was bare, barring congealed pools of blood, but there, on the bottom step, lay two bodies. "They are together." She breathed, feeling the tears break free.

King Wystan lay on the step, his chest ripped open, exposing his ribs and lungs. His armor lay a few feet away, as if the breast plate had been ripped away. Queen Rhosyn lay beside him, her body curved into his, one hand on his neck. Her head faced the other way, her throat ripped clean away and her innards lay tangled on the ground.

"Why did they fall here alone?" James whispered, his own voice threatening to break.

Rose shook her head, leaning on his arm. "They didn't fight alone. They fought long after their soldiers had fallen. They died together, as they fought to save each other." She gestured at the barren mud. "See, the killed so many that the ground is empty except for blood, Dalek blood. They must have carried off their dead."

"Can I take you out of the city now?" He turned to face her, wiping her soaked cheeks. "Please, let me take you away from this."

Rose nodded once, and she was in his arms. The voice returned to her, a soft whisper meant for her heart alone, and before James could take flight, she spoke. "Burn them all. Build a pyre and burn them all. The city is tainted and Lupa cannot retrieve their souls." She swallowed hard and gave one long look at her husbands men. "Send them home to her."

"Do as she says" James ordered, he shifted Rose in his arm before bowing to her parents bodies, and then he turned to run. He made it three strides before Rose realized what was wrong with the city and screamed.

"Where are the children?!" Everyone froze, as she grabbed James' shirt and shook him. "Where are the children's bodies?"

"Has anybody seen the children?" James barked, his own voice falling into panic.

The Donarans went wide eyed as terror washed across their features. "No." Danny shook his head. "Did you?" He turned to the man beside him who also shook his head.

"Search the city and paths out of the walls for their bodies, and then meet me at the horses." James ordered, his voice frenzied. The air tasted of ozone, and Rose's hair snapped with static. He burst into a sprint and leaped into the air. He took her high over the city, up and up until the air no longer smelled of death, and then he soared out over the road.

Rose clung to him as he landed, and when he lowered her feet to the ground she refused to step out of his arms. She buried her face in his chest, gripping his shoulders as her body racked with violent shakes. The world was spinning, and she couldn't feel the warmth of the setting sun. James rubbed her bare arms vigorously, trying to ease her trembling.

"Your courage is astounding." His voice was soft. "Your parents would have been proud."

"I almost puke." Rose shook her head, breathing in that damp summer air of his presence. She still felt weak and shaky. She didn't feel brave at all. She felt lost and hopeless and terrified.

"But you didn't." He replied, still trying to chase her shivers away.

"Then I almost passed out." She murmured, feeling the chill being pushed from her bones by his touch.

"I would have caught you." He offered, his rubs slowing down gradually. Then she felt his lips brush against her hair softly.

Rose dropped her hands to his chest snd looked up into those warm eyes. She had no idea what to make of this situation, what he was thinking. It was obvious that he was attracted to her, at least in some way. She didn't know if it was just from his duty as her husband for the next year, or if it was genuine affection. She was starting to feel something for him, and he was like no man she had ever met. Not that there are a ton of sword wielding winged war princes running around London. She just knew one thing without question. Every time he touched her, she felt safe. No one had ever made her feel that way before. She didn't even pause to think about the propriety or consequences of what she was about to do. She just bunched his shirt in her fingers and gave a firm tug downwards.

James didn't hesitate or ask what she was doing. He just dipped his head and caught her lips in a kiss. His lips were confident and hot, as they melded against hers. He tasted like a summer thunderstorm, wild and strong. His hands came around her waist, pulling her flush against him as their tongues met, and Rose ran her hands up to his shoulders to grip at the firm muscles there. The world stopped tossing wildly about her when his wings came around and enclosed her in a pocket of safe shadow. She melted into him, her mind going blissfully blank.

The kiss lasted a few heartbeats longer, until the sound of wings broke the reverie. James folded his wings back and pulled his face away. His eyes were shining as he hugged her tightly and they faced Mickey. "What did you find?"

"We searched everywhere, but there were no children's bodies and no bodies of nursing mothers." His fist was clutching something tightly. "But we found tracks leading out of the city and into the woods. Besides the Dalek's, there were also small sandals, boots, and bare prints like those belonging to children." His palm opened to reveal a tiny cloth doll, covered in mud. "This was dropped by the tree line. They didn't even destroy their trail.

"Because they are through with lurking in the shadows." He pulled back and kissed the knuckles on each of her hands. "Stay with Lady Regina, while I go snd help the others finish what we started."

"I want to-" Rose was silence as he kissed her swiftly and chastely on the lips.

"We will work faster if you stay here." He explained. He pressed his forehead to hers, before turning away and running to take flight.

Rose watched him go, feeling chilled once again without his hand in hers. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"Would you like some wine, Priestess?" Mickey extended the wine skin he had removed from his hip. She took it numbly and unscrewed the cap. She took a deep swallow and then turned away and headed towards the beach.


	7. The Dreams of Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: child abuse towards end of chapter
> 
> (See chapter notes at end please)

Rose heard the sound of Mickey's wings behind her, and she looked back over her shoulder. He was following her, eyes concentrated on her every movement, and she realized he was waiting to see if she would run. She rolled her eyes, watching the water reflect the growing sunset behind her. It seemed oddly peaceful, the way the waves rocked the boats against the docks, like they were waiting for their fishermen to come untie them. That would never happen again.

She looked up to the sky, letting the salty breeze dry her face. "I can't do this." She murmured softly. She wasn't sure if the goddess or whatever she was was listening.

"My lady." Mickey's voice was suddenly close, and Rose spun. He must have heard her, and she breathed in relief that she hadn't continued on with her sentence by saying she was just a stupid shop girl. "The tide is coming, perhaps we should back away." She looked down to see that the waves were, indeed, growing closer to her boots.

Rose backed away from the water's edge and took another drink before handing him the wineskin back. "How long do you think they'll be."

"Soon, Priestess." Mickey pointed at the city, Rose could see smoke beginning to curl. Soon, flames licked up the sides of the castle. Combined with the late afternoon sun, the stones looked like they were encased in living gold.

"They are free." Rose murmured, rubbing her arms as the wind picked up. It now blew from the sea, towards the burning city. Then, she saw movement at the city gates. The Donarans pulled away from the city, and then turned. Even from here she could see them fold their arms over their chests and drop to one knee very briefly. Then they were running. The only thing she could focus on was the now stained white shirt framed by black wings.

"We need to leave." James called out as the drew nearer. He was already gliding, feet a few inches off the ground "Jump!"

Rose understood and forced her feet into a quick sprint. She converged on a spot just to the front of the horses and leapt, arms outstretched. He caught her expertly by her waist, as her arms clutched to his neck. Without missing a beat of his wings, his arm scooped under her legs and cradled her against him. Over his shoulder, she watched the city become consumed by flames.

"There was a mill just down the river, we will camp there tonight." He informed her, his lips brushing her forehead gently.

Rose nodded, watching the gold and red and black grow farther away, and for the first time since she was a child she prayed. She didn't pray for herself, but for all of the people in the land where she now found herself, and she prayed urgently for the children who were gone and now like her, orphaned.

The sun was finally sinking below the horizon, when James landed on the road where the horses had been stopped. He carried her into the trees and down the firm bank, which now sloped gradually so close to the sea. A stone building crouched beside the river, short but long as it stretched along the water. A hulking waterwheel creaked as it turned in the current. He lowered her to her feet as the men began unloading the supply horse and setting up camp. She surveyed the Donarans and felt a twinge of fear. Jack and Danny were missing, but before she could point this out they returned carrying a freshly killed buck.

Rose hugged James lightly, until she drew a deep breath and nearly gagged. He smelled horrible, like wet, burnt, rotten meat. She turned nose to her shoulder and sniffed. She did as well. "I need a bath." She groaned, knowing she sounded a bit whiny, but damn it she had every right to be. After the week she had, between switching worlds, almost dying, traveling through a world she didn't understand, nightmares, and seeing her parents dead bodies she could be whiny if she wanted.

James folded his wings as he gave her a look, and there was some good natured laughter from the Donarans. "'M not the only one." She poked him in the chest and looked around the chuckling men by the fires. "You all smell bad too!"

"The water forms a small shallows just down there. It'll be cold, but you can wash there." He grabbed a thick blanket from one of the sacks and passed it to her before he began untying his sword belt.

Rose looked into the darkness of the trees. "It's awful dark." She wasn't exactly scared of the dark itself, just she watched the nature channels. She knew what could be lurking by rivers at night. James was taking a swig from the wine skin when she looked at him. Men were really thick sometimes. "Didn't you swear to protect me?" His eyes went wide, and his eyebrows shot into his hairline as he gulped the wine down.

"So I did." He replied, not looking back at the now laughing so hard he was crying Mickey, before he slammed the wineskin into the man's chest. She handed him another blanket.

Taking advantage of this new found acceptance from the Donaran soldiers, she gave them all a tongue touched smile before she wrapped her arm through James' "it would be great if that venison was ready when we get back." She flashed a wink at Jack who was covering his mouth with his hand and snorting back laughter behind his fingers. "I have a feeling I'm going to be famished." The entire camp roared with laughter at that, as their Cadfael tugged her towards the river.

Rose followed after him, admiring the firelight gleaming off if his feathers as he moved. She wondered how he kept them so neat and clean. Did he brush them or maybe preen them like a duck? She swallowed a giggle at the image of that in her mind. "Did I miss another funny thing?" James chuckled, looking back at her. She shook her head, and then he pushed a branch back for her to step under. There was a shallows there, with a path that ran through the clear water. This was obviously a crossing of some sort.

It was dark, but the light from the fire sparkled off the river just upstream, and the bright starlight cast a silver tone to the world. There was a current, but it was gentle and steady. Rose unlaced her boots and tested the water with her toe. It was warmer than ice, but only by a bit. "Yep, that's gonna be cold." She groaned.

"I did warn you." James was laughing now, as he folded his legs and settled into the grass by the blankets. He turned his head to the side to star off into the woods. "Be quick and it shouldn't be too bad."

Rose snorted. What exactly did he think he was doing? "Uh, you're getting one too, Mister." That made his head snap around, and he pointed at himself in the shadows. "Yeah, you. You smell like death, literally, and if I have to be pressed into your chest for the journey back, I will not be fighting back the urge to puke the entire time."

"Once you've finished." the words fell off his lips in understanding, and she watched as he again averted his gaze.

Rose rolled her eyes. Honestly, just last night he was practically stripping her with his eyes, and now that she was about to strip he wouldn't look. She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or be pleased that he was affording her privacy. She just began unlacing the sides of her shirt, but when she tried to slide it off, the leather stuck to her skin with sweat.

"Hold still." James stood and slid his hands against her body. One pressed on her stomach and the other against her spine. They were so warm and gentle, and his touch made her feel a bit light headed. He wriggled his fingers under the leather, twisting them to loosen the stickiness before she felt the cool air pouring in through the laced sides. "There you go." He stepped back again.

Swallowing, and suddenly realizing she did indeed need that cold bath, Rose pulled the shirt over her head and then peels the pants down her legs. She couldn't look at him, as she took the thin panties down with them, and steeled herself. It wasn't the first time a man had seen her naked, because she wasn't exactly a virgin. She hoped the night sky made her skin sort of glow, like it always did in movies, because from the corner of her eye she could see him watching her, his lips slightly parted and turned up in a smile. She waded into the water, and the heat that was flushing her face washed away as she squeaked. "Blimey that's cold!"

She kept going until the water reached just below her ribs, her teeth chattering, before dipping herself under the water to wet her hair. When she resurfaced she stayed crouching and rubbed at her skin with her fingers. "I would trade my tiara for a bottle of shampoo." She huffed, taking care to get all her crevices and such at least wiped clean.

James laughed from the shore and then disappeared. He returned a few moments later, as she was about to call for him, with what looked like a handful of flowers. Before she could make a joke about not needing wooing right now, he knelt beside the bank and began crushing the petals now into the damp sand. The scent of an intoxicating lily mixed with a vanilla smell. A lather began forming in the sand. "Will this work?" Rose gasped as he looked up at her with a smile.

She stood, shivered in the breeze, and then sank back into the water. It was colder up there than in the water. "Can you bring it here?" She had never seen a man strip out of his clothes so fast. She had wondered exactly how he put his shirt over his wings, but then she saw it hit the grass open like a corset would have been. She didn't get time to let her gaze travel lower, because he was already wading towards her with his hands full of sudsy sand and flower petals.

Rose scooped her fingers full of the mixture, then began rubbing it over her skin. It felt good, like a fragrant exfoliating scrub. She scrubbed it into her hair as well, working the oils and stench from her locks as he submerged himself in the water to wet his own head. When he stood, she saw the water bead along his slightly extended wings and roll off. She tried to reach around to her back, but his hands stilled her. "Let me." His voice was low and gravely. She almost turned, but his hands came around her arms and began massaging along her back.

His more than human warmth radiated against her front, making her breath catch as his movements made his chest brush against her bare breasts. She looked up at him, finding his eyes shadowed by his hair, but his lips were parted and his breathing, for once, was slightly haggard. Rose bit her own lip, feeling a different kind of dampness begin to form between her thighs. He was so perfect, she realized. Strong but lean, muscles defined but not overly so, and the water trailing down his spattering of dark chest hair made her reach out with what was left of the soapy mixture and touch his chest. Both of his hearts sped for a brief moment under her palms as she began rubbing it in circles on his chest.

Rose's pulse was roaring in her own ears, and her heart jackhammered against her ribs. She was just about to straighten herself up so she could taste those lips, when he gave a feral groan and hauled her against him. His fingers tightened around her waist, as his mouth crushed into hers. Her mind went blissfully blank as his tongue dipped between her teeth and his wings snapped out to full span. She couldn't keep her hands still, and she ran her fingers along every bare inch of skin she could find. Need sparked to life deep inside of her, and she felt him press against her hip bone. She was not disappointed by what she could feel either. Then a sharp whistle rang through the trees, and the moment was shattered.

James broke from her with a gasp, and he shook his head. "Dinner is ready." His hands dropped reluctantly from where they were buried in her hair and he stepped back slightly.

Rose swallowed, suddenly cold from the loss of his touch. "Right." She didn't care that she sounded breathless. "Dinner, yeah." She ducked under the water again, to make sure she rinsed off, and when she surfaced he was already dripping and walking towards the shore. He snapped the blankets out to unfold them then held one out for her. Shivering, she hurried out of the water to dry off and dress. He was finishing as she tied her pants back, and she watched as he nimbly tied his shirt up his back between his wings. She wondered just how adept those fingers were at other things.

When they rejoined the camp, the Donarans were already eating, and Jack passed her a wooden bowl with what looked like stew and a wooden spoon. Rose settle next to the fire and ate eagerly. The chatter had stopped, and she looked up. Everyone, including her husband, was staring at her with amused eyes. "What? It's good."

"Forgive us, Goddess." Jack settled onto the ground across the fire from where she and James were sitting. "It's just, you aren't exactly what we expected."

Oh, well that made sense. Rose had forgotten that Regina had a reputation of being a snobby slag. She swallowed another bite of soup and gave them a broad smile. "I'm just me, despite what you've heard." Her eyes flicked over to where James was watching her with a hungry but loving gaze. "This is me. This is how I am."

"Well, is it true that you can sing?" One of the others spoke up, as he uncorked a wineskin. "A song would be welcome after today's events."

"Cheers to that." James raised his own wineskin to the man. "I can attest to the Priestess' musical talent. I heard her sing at the New Year celebrations two years ago."

Rose felt her cheeks blush. She could sing, quite well actually, but she had never sang in front of a crowd except for karaoke when she was drunk. Somehow she didn't think that Bohemian Rhapsody or Hit Me Baby One More Time would go over well. She dug into her mind as she tried to think of a song that would be suited for this world. Her thoughts landed on a song by Celtic Woman that she often sang along to when she cleaned. It was a surprisingly good fit considering the turn her life had taken, and the experiences she had had here. She finished her stew, wetted her throat from one of the wineskins, and stood. She hoped that she sounded as good as James remembered Regina did. She found his eyes in the firelight and smiled as she began.

"I hear your voice on the wind, and I hear you call out my name." She watched as his lips turned up into a smile, and then let her gaze travel across the others. " 'Listen, my child' you say to me. 'I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid. Come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set you free!" She relaxed as her voice hit that high note perfectly and let herself be pulled into the lyrics. She moved around the fire, smiling as she sang about the voice in the wind and rain.

She had never had such an attentive audience, and she brushed her fingers along her Cadfael's face as she paused before him. "I am the voice of the past that will always be, filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. I am the voice of the future. Bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal." She spun away from him to bring herself back to the center of their circle. "I am the voice." She let the final note carry high and long as she raised her arms out to the fire, and cut the song off with a dramatic bow at her waist.

When she looked up, eyes were shining and everyone was silent, and then they clapped. "Beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. A song for your Goddess Lupa." James' stood and placed a finger under her chin. "Just as stunning as I remember." Rose about exploded from her skin in delight at the way he touched her. His fingers were soft, but she could still feel them trailing along her skin. "But now, you must rest. Torching the castle will no doubt draw attention. I want to be on the move before dawn."

She was tired, but she didn't realize how tired until he guided her to the mill and opened the door. The firelight shone through the windows, casting dancing shadows on the equipment and dirt. He fluffed up some of the wheat stalks that had been left and laid a blanket over them. Rose smiled at him and settled into her little nest as he draped another blanket over her. "Where are you going?" She asked as he kissed her forehead and stood.

"Outside to stand guard." He pointed at the door with his thumb. "I'll be just on the other side of the door."

"Can't you guard me from in here?" Rose held her hand out, and he took it. She tugged him down beside her, and then briefly wondered exactly how he could sleep with his wings. Her questioned was answered as he adjusted their makeshift bed and reclined against the wall. He pulled her up so that his arms rested around her shoulders, and her head was just below his chest.

She felt herself relax as his fingers brushed her short hair. She remembered what he had said when they met, that she had cut her hair to dishonor him. "I didn't cut my hair to dishonor you." She whispered softly. She had cut it short because she had been sick of dealing with styling it every day for work. "I just thought it would be easier to manage."

"Oh." His voice was hesitant as he continued to stroke it. "It was beautiful long, but this is okay too." She felt him drop a kiss to her hair.

Rose liked the way she felt curled up in his arms. It was a feeling she had never experienced from anyone before. James seemed to know exactly how to touch her at just the right moments, when to be soft, when to be dominant, when to be teasing, and when to be calming. She found that her contact with him seemed to be just as instinctive. "Thank you for being with me today." She shifted her head up to his shoulder, and his eyes pulled away from the ceiling to meet hers. "I'm glad you don't hate me, like I thought you did."

James shook his head and smiled in the low light. "I have never hated you, Regina. You are the one who hated me, rejected me, refused me."

"Well just call that makes me Regina the idiot." Rose felt a pang if guilt at that lie. Suddenly she was afraid of what would happen when he found out, if he found out. It had only been a few days, and already she was falling dangerously for this man. "I don't hate you in the least." That was the truth, through and through.

"You say the strangest things, wife." His voice was husky as he whispered the word, and Rose tilted her head back to welcome his lips. This kiss was softer than their last two, gentle and exploratory. Their fingers touched in the air and clasped together as he pulled them to his chest. She couldn't resist finally giving in to the urge to tug that pouty lower lip with his tongue, and he pulled back with a heavy groan. "Not tonight." He sighed. "We have a long journey ahead, and as strong as I am, I will need all my strength."

"When we get back to the Temple." Sparks flew down her spine in anticipation. It was so easy to forget the dangers of the world in their little bubble of happiness.

"Oh yes." His laugh was strained in a pleasant way, and when she shifted her leg she felt why. "Sleep, my Lady." His fingers slid over her eyes, silencing her thoughts, and she rested her head back onto his chest. It wasn't long before his tender touches pushed her into the velvet of slumber.

Rose opened her eyes to find herself staring down at their sleeping forms. "Not again." She groaned, but she didn't shoot up right away. She lingered long enough to see James tilt her sleeping face back and kiss her lips softly, and then close his own eyes.

Then she was pulled through the wall and over the fires. She saw Jack sharpening hid sword while the others slept, and for a moment his eyes lifted up and squinted. He couldn't see her though, and he looked back down at the whet stone in his hand. Rose flew up through the trees until she could see the endless stars above her, the still burning castle by the sea, and the hulking mountains in the distance. Without warning, she was pulled forward. The stars above her blurred into lines, and the ground beneath her was a blur of greens and browns and black as she hurtled towards the mountains.

Another castle came into view. This one was strangely curved, looming ominously in a gap between mountains, and that sick feeling of dread flooded her stomach. The Daleks were inside. She knew that without any doubt. She sank through the roof and into a room lit by fires in multiple hearths. There were dark huddles of varying size scattered throughout the room, and then a flash of silver caught her gaze. A boy, of maybe ten or eleven, with silver hair to his shoulders, was pulling off a cloak and draping it over a pair of sleeping toddlers. "The children." Rose gasped. The boy's eyes flashed upward searching the ceiling, and she could see his face. He was well on the way to being handsome. Beneath his baby fat, she could see the makings of strong cheeks and a proud jaw. His eyes were blue like the winter sky, and he narrowed his eyebrows as he looked in her direction.

A blood curdling scream made him jerk, and then the toddlers woke crying. He lowered his gaze back to them, murmuring softly as he rubbed their back. Another scream echoed, and Rose felt herself pulled in that direction. She went through a wall, and found herself in a torchlit room that had once been meant for dining. There was a girl, of maybe thirteen, chained to a wall with her hands over her head. She was stripped bare, and then two Daleks separated from a table. One of them was holding a goblet, and it forced it against the girls lips. She choked and struggled, but soon grew still. Then the creature stepped back.

She watched as the girl began to convulse, her body jerking violently as red foam dripped from her lips. Her head lolled to the side and her skin began to bubble and shift. It took on a grayish green sheen, and the skin at her jaw began to warp until tentacles formed along the bone. Then, her body jerked once more, and her eyes went blank.

"Throw her to the crows, then bring another. Make sure it's strong." A wheezy voice coughed, and Rose was

"No!" Rage and terror poured into her gut, as a hooded figure pointed at the body. The hooded person tilted their head back, and the dark material fell away. "Leave them alone!"

"I feel something." It hissed and moved into a patch of light. Rose would have vomited if she had a body. The face below her was horrible disfigured. There were no jaw appendages, only a corpse like human face. The eyes were hollowed and seemed to be fused shut, and in the middle of his forehead glowed a massive blue circle. It was the same cold blue as the Daleks current dragging the dead girl away. "We are being watched."

"No one is here, Lord Davros." One of the creatures spoke, the voice sounded almost robotic.

"I felt this before, at the Castle Powell, when we were storming the city." He climbed up oddly into a chair, and his thin eyelids opened slightly. "I can just see it, maybe I can." He grasped at the air, barely missing Rose's ankle.

"Take me back!" Rose screamed and with a jerk she was thrown back into her body.

"Regina!" James was shaking her, kneeling over her body. "Regina, stop screaming. It's me."

Rose gasped for air as she shot up. James was holding her shoulders those warm eyes full of fear. "The children." She scrambled to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, and the feel of him eased the sick and twisted feeling in her gut. "I saw the children. I know where they are."

James scooped her into his arms and carried her out to the fire. The Donarans were standing, swords drawn, scanning thr forest. "Sit, and tell us what Lupa has shown you." He grabbed a wineskin and raised it to her lips.

Rose drank it eagerly, letting the sweet warmth wipe the taste of sick and death and fear from her mouth. "They have the children in the castle by the northern mountain gap." She breathed.

"Torchwood Castle?" James knelt in front of her, his hands never leaving her shoulders.

"It was tall and thin and curved weirdly." Rose offered. She had no clue what it was called.

"Torchwood." James frowned. "Have you never been?"

Rose didn't have time to lie, so she shook her head. "But the children are there and they are trying to mutate them. There was a girl, and they gave her a drink. She started changing, but then she had a seizure." Confused eyes were all around her. "A violent shaking fit of convulsions." James nodded in understanding. "But she died, and there was this man, the leader I think, he told them to throw her body to the crows and bring him another stronger body." She covered her eyes before taking another drink. "It was so awful. The children were so alone."

"Lupa needed you to see this, so we know what we are fighting." His thumb stroked her neck gently.

"The leader, his name is Davros, he sensed me. He almost touched me." James eyes blazed in rage at her words, and his wings rustled against his back.

"I did not even imagine they could break through Lupa's wards too." James rocked back onto his heels and rubbed his face.

"What do you mean?" Rose was confused. She looked around at the Donarans who looked both ready to murder and terribly afraid.

"There have been signs, and some of us have believed them." Mickey's voice was soft. "My Lady, but not everyone does."

"Explain." Rose was sick if the riddles she needed answers and she wanted them now. "Now, Cadfael." It was the first time she had used that term verbally, and it snapped from her tongue. She felt a twinge if guilt at her sharpness.

James drew a breath and lowered his eyes. "The Donar Clans have suspected that the Daleks have been loose in Gallifrey for sometime, my Lady."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/SdFHGFkyew4
> 
> The song Rose Sings


	8. Flight To Home

Rose felt like she had been slapped in the face. She felt her jaw drop in shock at his words. "You knew?!" She felt her arm jerk, a slap yearning to hit his cheek, but she stilled her arm. "Explain yourself!"

James stood and turned away, pulling at his hair. "You know that I have only recently, just weeks before our engagement, became Cadfael of Clan Tardis, and before that my uncle, Rassilon, was Cadfael." Rose nodded, even though this was all new information for her. "About a year and a half ago, he began acting strangely. He stopped sleeping well, his appetite wained, and he would disappear into the mountains alone for days. Only our family noticed this first, and then slowly so did others. He began talking to himself, and he seemed trapped in a world full if enemies." He turned to face her again, sighing heavily.

"I wasn't long before the Counsel of Elders began to notice his behavior. They begged him to step down, to surrender his position to someone younger, more in their right minds, but he refused." James was pacing now, and the Donarans were watching him with grieved eyes. "I was on my pilgrimage to the Temple of Donar, when my cousin, Donna, summoned me home. As you are aware, the Clans go by birthright to Cadfael, but my uncle had no sons and no living brothers. Tensions were high as the Counsel was calling for his replacement." He paused to look at her again, and his eyes were far away, heavy with an emotion she couldn't define. "It is the greatest dishonor among the Clans to be deposed, and Donna hoped that I could persuade the Counsel to let my uncle choose his successor. It is rare for an Anointed to be a Cadfael as well, as we have a duty to our clans as spiritual leaders."

James' wings flexed in distress, and Rose could nearly feel the pain of his memories rolling off of him. His men were silent, no sign of the merriment from dinner was evident. She wanted to speak, to say something to ease his pain, but she could not find any words. "When Rassilon heard that I had returned, he came into the Counsel hall and began to speak. He told us of his dreams, of a Gallifrey swallowed by shadows. He said he saw demons long since forgotten tearing down the Temples of the Gods, filling the fields and rivers with blood." He rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. "Half the Counsel called for his immediate replacement, and the other half demanded that the armies be gathered to prepare. Then my uncle spoke once more. He said he would step down, only if I agreed to take his place. The Counsel agreed, because they thought that perhaps an Anointed who was also Cadfael could discover the truth. Then my uncle left the hall." His eyes closed for a second as he drew a few shaky breaths.

"James." Rose stood, reaching out to touch his hand, but he spoke again.

"Donna came and got me. She said my uncle was calling for me in a fevered state." James licked his lips and met her eyes again. "When I came to him, he was burning up. He pulled me close to his face, and I could feel the shrouds of death closing in. He told me to go to King Wystan and Queen Rhosyn, and to have them convince you to agree to our handfast. He said that I had to be mated to Lupa's Chosen, as tradition dictated, even though you had made it very clear that you had no interest in ever wedding anyone." This revelation brought more pain to Rose than she expected, and she stepped back from him in shock.

James' frown grew deeper, and he continued. "Rassilon knew that if your parents asked you, that you would consent. He clutched at my shoulder and whispered one final word 'Daleks' before he fell asleep. The next morning he had passed into the arms of Donar."

Rose wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Her heart ached at this revelation. This was all for duty, to stop a war she had no idea how to fight. The touches, the kissing, the soft looks and heated gazes. "So that's why you married me." She swallowed hard, biting back tears of pain and fear. This wasn't fair. She couldn't do this. She was just a girl from London. She didn't know how to fight demons or commune with gods and goddesses. The one joy she had found here was now shown to be a political battle strategy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

James raised an eyebrow in confusion and shook his head. "If you remember our first meeting, you rejected my courtship, slapped me, and stormed out before I or your parents could stop you."

Rose wanted to scream that that wasn't her, but she couldn't. She couldn't say anything about the truth. Her heart told her that she had no ground to be insulted, after all that had been Regina's doing. Yet, it still hurt, deep in her soul she ached for him. The strength of the feeling made her shake. She couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt too much. "I'm going to bed." She huffed and spun on her heels. She kept herself from running to her makeshift bed, where just hours before she had felt so safe and warm. Once she was under the blanket, she let the tears fall.

"Regina." James' voice was broken and low, and Rose looked up to find him at the door. "You didn't give me time to say what I needed to say."

She couldn't see his face in the dark so she wiped her nose. "Say it then." She knew her voice betrayed her tears but she didn't care anymore.

"I wanted to say that our marriage is not what I imagined." She heard saw his wings shift a bit, briefly blocking the fire light. "You changed, and I don't understand why. The light in this darkness we face is that Lupa and Donar have brought us together, and I could not see myself matched to anyone else." Rose felt the pain in her stomach ease at his words. "Sleep, my Goddess, I will be by the fire if you need me." Then he was gone.

Rose wiped her eyes and let out a hiccuping sigh. "He does want me, for me." She whispered into the dark. A peaceful, wordless, lullaby filled her soul. She sank back to the blankets and closed her eyes. She wanted to chase after him, but she was suddenly exhausted. His words echoed in her mind, his Goddess. Her slumber was dreamless, but filled with the sound of ancient drums and the sweet call of wolves.

The smell of cooking meat lulled Rose awake and she stretched under her blankets. It was still mostly dark, but there was a faint tint of blue coming from the sky. She bundled up her blankets and stretched to crack her back and ease her sore muscles. She came out to the fire to see only James, Jack, and Mickey. The riders were gone. "That breakfast." She yawned, and Jack nodded.

"Almost ready." He smiled widely. They all looked well rested, and James was pulling up his boots. He gave her a warm look that just about melted her bones, but she ducked down to the river to wash the sleep from her mouth and face.

When she returned, the fire had been banked and the men were eating. Mickey handed her what looked like a thick bacon sandwich but it tasted like the venison from the night before. "Where are the riders?"

James stood, passing his sword belt to Jack who tied it opposite of his own. "I sent them ahead about three hours ago to inform the guards with Estella of your dream. They will meet us at the Temple." He nodded at her sandwich. "Hurry and eat. The wind is blowing to the west, and we will be flying hard and fast. If Donar is willing, we should be there by noon tomorrow."

Rose crammed the food in her mouth, not feeling as nervous about flying with him now. Once she was finished and had drank her fill, she held out her arms to him. She threw a pointed look at Mickey and Jack, and the smiled before running down to take flight. James seemed oblivious as he moved to take her in his arms, but she pressed flush against him first. A way to heal Regina's damage had been forming in her mind while she ate. "I was a fool to reject you, James Meállan." She kissed him firmly and passionately, hearing and feeling him sigh as he scooped her into his arm and took off running. Their lips broke apart as he took flight, and soon they were high above the trees.

From this altitude the air was a bit thinner and cooler, but not so much that Rose was uncomfortable. She could also see the land unfurled around them as they flew. Dawn was just peeking over the horizon, bathing the clouds and river far below in pinks and golds. She craned her neck to look behind him, seeing the black line of the Skaro Mountains far in the distance, and soon they were no longer visible.

The wind was fair, as he said, pushing them westward at a rapid pace. Every so often, James' wings would extend, and he would drift upward on a draft before gliding back down to their previous height. Rose felt safe in his arms, and she wanted to speak, but knew she should let him conserve his energy. Mickey and Jack were keeping their pace on either side of them. She couldn't resist one question she had. "Why are your wings black, but theirs are gray?"

James gave her a strange look and blinked. "Do you not remember?" When she shook his head he squinted at her briefly, searching her eyes. "I have made the Pilgrimage to the Temple of Donar, and have been blessed by his touch. Mickey and Jack have not yet gone, because their clans' Anointed are still able bodied enough to perform their duties."

"So you aren't from the same clan?" Rose had wondered at that.

"Mickey is from the Clan Mjölnir, the Donaran weapon smiths. Jack is from Clan Gungnir, where our warriors go to train." He voice was even despite his rapid pace.

"If they aren't from your clan, why do they treat you like you are their leader?" She was even more confused now. "Wouldn't they have their own Cadfael?"

"Have you forgot all of your tutelage?" He gave a gruff laugh. "Tardis is the ruling clan. When times of war arise, our Cadfael leads." He glanced at the two men in turn. "That, and I am their older brother."

Rose gasped. They looked so different that she would never have guessed they were related. "What?"

"Our mother is a priestess of the Valkyrie. It is not uncommon for them to birth children into varying clans." He tilted his head to Jack. "I am older than him by two years, and older than Mickey by five. They travel with me, because I am High Cadfael, and I trust them with my life." His eyes twinkled as he looked down at her. "And yours."

Rose felt her cheeks flush, snd she had a sneaking suspicion he was beginning to figure out that she was not Regina. "The more you know." She murmured and tried to calm her swirling mind. She had so many questions that she couldn't ask anyone besides Amelia. Why were some gods here from Norse mythology, while others were Roman? How many other temples were there? How big was Gallifrey? Why did the Donarans call her Goddess when they obviously worshipped a different deity?

  
They landed for a quick lunch of heavy bread and cheese, so they could relieve themselves, and then they were in the air again. Rose watched the lands fly by under them, falling into a feeling of being hypnotized by the steady thrum of their wings, the rocking of James' body against her, the fullness of her belly, the buzz of the never ending supply of wine, and the warmth of his arms against her back. Her head lolled forward, as she dozed lightly, and she jerked herself awake.

  
"Rest your head on my shoulder." James spoke softly, but he still did not sound winded in the least. "And sleep. I will never let you fall."

She hummed a happy sigh and did as he instructed. She passed in and out of wake and sleep, that place of dreaming where the sounds of the world around a person can still be heard. The winged trio's conversation floated in and out of her mind, discussing sending messengers and gathering troops. Half dimmed images of angels carrying swords and bows flitted in and out of her mind. When she stirred herself to consciousness, the sky was dark and glistened with diamonds behind his wings. She lifted her head groggily, but James kissed her between her eyebrows and whispered. "Sleep, love." Like his words were a spell she felt her head fall back against his rolling soldiers and knew no more.

The sensation of a slow spiraling glide downward woke her a second time, and when she opened her eyes and blinked, they had descended so low she wondered if she could touch the tree tops. Rose shook her head and looked at the men in the light of the stars. "Where are we?" She yawned.

"Very near your Temple." James murmured. His voice wasn't chopped, but now she could feel his hearts pounding hard against his ribs, and his breathing had increased. "The wind from the Wolf Mountains causes dangers bursts and drafts, so we had to come down where the air is safe."

Rose saw that his cheeks were flushed, as were Jacks, and Mickey's ebony brow glistened with sweat. "Should we stop and rest." She rolled her neck and adjusted her grip on his neck. She didn't want them to exhaust themselves. "I can walk the rest of the way." All three men gave ringing laughs at her words, and she felt her cheeks flush.

Mickey's wings flexed powerfully, and he spun up above James before leveling out on his left. Jack banked onto his side to curve around Rose and her husband in a quick movement before resuming his spot on James' right. They looked him over, and she thought for a moment something was wrong until Jack spoke.

"Hey Mickey." His voice was amused as he pointed at James. "The Cadfael does look quite winded."

"I agree, Brother." Mickey winked roguishly at her, laughter sparkling in his eye.

"Lord James." Jack raised his eyebrow and brushed the tip of his wing to James'. "If the Priestess' weight has become a burden. I would be more than willing to carry her." His voice was the tone of complete respect, but his smile was definitely sarcastic.

"And when Jack grows tired from carrying such a light and precious gift. I will happily relieve him of it." Mickey executed a bow as his wings pumped to keep him even."

Rose frowned at her brothers-in-law and protested. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone." They burst into laughter so hard tears gleamed in their eyes. She glowered at them, typical bloody men.

"Better save your breath to keep up with me." James retorted, and his wings pumped furiously, pulling them forward and away from the laughing pair. Rose looked up, as his chest vibrated against her arm and saw that he was laughing. "Fledglings!" He called over his shoulder at them. His eyes dropped down to hers, and he gave her a full teethed cheeky grin.

The others joined them, still chortling as they flew. Slowly pink hues began to dot the horizon behind them, and Yellow light became visible beyond the trees, and Rose saw what looked liked glowing postage stamps. She realized it must be the temple. It still looked a ways off, maybe another twenty minutes or so of flight. Then all three men jerked, as a gust of wind pressed hard at them. "Under the trees!" James called, and they swooped low into a gap of branches to the winding road.

Sunrise began brightening the trees, and they slowed their pace slightly to watch for low hanging branches. A horn called out somewhere ahead of them, making Rose jerk. James gave a shout in return. A second horn blew, farther down the road, and soon horses were on the road behind them. The riders' shields bore emblems of a wolf. She relaxed into James, as she realized they were her sentries. Soon they had an entourage of almost twenty men and women behind them, their horses galloping to keep up.

Rose looked up at the Temple, as they broke free of the trees, and gasped. The surrounding fields were filled with tents, livestock, and people bustling in the early morning mists. The glass panes of the windows glowed golden in the sunlight, and James swooped over the river and up above the exterior walls of the main Temple grounds. She noted, from this vantage point, a smaller river with steam flowing west from the temple wall and disappearing into a cave in the mountainside. With an inward groaned she remembered the hot bathing pool inside that Amelia had her bathe in.

Oh, Amelia, her favorite ginger was waiting atop a small flight of steps, above a crowd of guards, handmaidens, and what looked like city citizens. The sound of James' wings brought their gaze upwards, and a cheer rose from the crowd. James lighted to the stones with a jog, as they cleared a path, and he carried her through the crowd, assuring them that she was fine, just tired and in need of a meal.

Rose sighed as he set her lightly on the steps and held her until the rocking sensation left her body. "I need to go speak with my soldiers. Go with Amelia and eat and bathe. I will come find you later." His lip twisted up and his eyes darkened lustfully. "In your chambers, if it pleases you."

The world rocked again with that look, and Rose bit her lip. "Oh it would definitely please me." She whispered. She didn't care that she was yucky, hungry, and stiff. All she could think about was how heated and possessive his lips had been on hers. He executed a low bow, before turning to run and launch himself in the air again. She turned, and threw her arms around Amy's neck. "I missed you." Amy tensed under her arms and then pulled away when she released her. "I have to tell you all about what happened."

Her red silken dress shifted as she curtsied low. "Of course, My Lady." Her eyes didn't meet Rose's, and her face had resumed that polite distant look. "I am happy that you have returned unharmed." She turned to the door, which the guards opened. Rose followed her into the winding halls.

"I need a bath." Rose sighed, stretching her arms over her head to work out the stiffness from being cradled for a day and night.

"As you wish." Amy said simply, leading her to the door to the bathing room. Two female guards were on duty, and they snapped to attention before opening them.

As soon as the doors shut, Rose stripped out of her clothes and kicked her boots into a pile. She eyed the steaming water with longing and waded into it, settling on a bench. The heat worked into her joints, and the heavy steam soothed her dry throat and mouth. She saw Amy go into the closet area. "It was amazing." Rose groaned and waved her arms through the water. "And terrifying." She heard the armoire doors opening and closing. "I find my, er her, parents. It was like hell, the bodies." She squeezed her eyes shut as the memory welled up in her mind. "I had them burn them. I hope that's what they would have wanted."

Amy came to the closet doorway, her face soft and sympathetic. "I'm sure their spirits are at peace, my Lady." She looked so much like Meredith at that moment, that Rose's heart ached for her home.

"Do you think so?" She murmured softly, searching her eyes for reassurance. She fervently hoped she hadn't made a massive faux pax.

"Of course, My Lady." Amelia turned, and the tenderness broke.

There was a knock, and a handmaiden entered and curtsied low. "Priestess, will you be in need of food?" Her light voice shook, as she stared at the floor.

"Yes, love." Rose smiled as her green eyes snapped up in shock. "And please tell the kitchen to send enough for the Cadfael as well." The girl raised up and turned. "Thank you!" She called after her. The girl looked like Rose had grown a second head and hurried from the room.

Amy had returned, her arms full of what looked like more transparent silk, lavender this time, and she didn't meet Rose's eyes as she set it on the boudoir table. She began pulling jars down and laying out a kohl stick and combs. "What would you like to bathe with, my Lady?" She asked, her voice cool and even.

"Um, do we have any of that lily vanilla smelling stuff? James found some in the forest when we were bathing." Rose ducked under the water to wet her hair, and when she surfaced, a clear bottle with pink looking liquid was by the pool. Amy was gathering her clothes from the floor. Her body stiff and jerky. "Amy, put that down and come here please." Something was very wrong here.

Amelia deposited the pants and shirt into a basket and then crossed to the pool. She stared down at her white sandaled feet. "What else may I get for you, Priestess?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Sit and talk with me, please." Rose watched her friend as she lowered herself to her knees and folded her hands primly against her knees.

"What would you ask me to say?" Again that voice was dull, almost robotic in its tone, but her eyes looked wet behind her loose red locks.

"Why are you acting like you have no idea who I am?" Realization dawned on Rose. "Or worse, like I'm Regina?"

"I am your handmaiden, my Lady." Amy's voice was soft and demure. "I act in such a manner befitting my status."

"That's a load of shit." Rose shook her head as Amy flinched at her words. "I told you before, you are not my slave. You are my friend."

Amy shook her long red hair. "Meredith is your friend, Lady, not me."

Rose reached out to take her hand. It was limp against her palm, but she didn't resist. "You look so much like her that I can't help but see that in you."

Amelia's eyes flashed as she blinked back tears and looked up at Rose. "Would you have run away in the middle of the night chasing after demons without telling Meredith, or asking for her help or prayers?" So that was it.

Rose cringed and squeezed her hand. "You're right. I wouldn't have. I'm so sorry." She drew a breath, understanding that she had probably given the woman an equivalent of a slap in the face with her actions. It was no wonder she was so cold. "I want us to be friends, and You have every right to be pissed off at me." Amy looked confused at her choice of words, right, not all lingo had transferred over. "Livid, angry, ready to throw me out the window."

"I cannot be angry with you, Lady." Amy shook her head.

"Uh yeah, you can, and you should be." Rose squeezed her hand again and smiled. "I was wrong to do that to you, please forgive me and try to be my friend." Amy's smile lit up like the sun, and for a moment Rose wondered if she had just been put through a test. If she had, it didn't matter. "Can you hand me something to scrub off with, friend?" She nodded at a pile of clothes stacked on a bench across the room.

Amy hurried to her feet. "Of course, my Lady." This time her voice was cheerful and light. Rose felt relieved, but in all honesty, the 'my Lady' crap was getting to her.

"Can you call me something else besides, my Lady or Priestess?" Rose asked, uncorking the bottle and inhaling the fragrance. The image of James' soapy chest and his careful hands curled into her mind and made her stomach flip.

"I could call you Regina." Amy offered handing her a soft cloth. "It means Queen."

"Of course it does." Rose rolled her eyes and poured the thick liquid onto the rag and began scrubbing. She definitely did not want to be called that anymore than she needed to. She thought about something. "What about Gina?"

Amelia snorted and nodded. "Sorry, just that Regina hated when people called her that as a child. It would be perfect." Rose grinned and scrubbed her hair. It wasn't her real name, but it was a name all her own. A new name for a new life. Amy was staring at her with an incredulous look. "You know, that was her favorite soap and perfume."

"Well our tastes are bound to be similar in some areas." Rose grumbled, but she rinsed her hair. She would keep using it, because it reminded her of her husband, who would be joining her, in her chambers, very soon. She scrubbed her hair and body again, taking care to get every inch of herself clean.

"I see you and the Cadfael are becoming acquainted." Amy gave her that I need details now look that Meredith did every time Rose had a date.

"Guuuuuh." Rose mimicked melting into the water and flashed her a tongue touched smile. "Acquainted doesn't even begin to cover it." She giggled. "I'm no Regina, but I've had my share of men. James is something else. Just touching him makes me feel like a lovesick school girl. I can't keep my hands off of him."

"Now you sound like Regina." Amy snorted as she settled into the chair by the boudoir. Rose splashed water at her, and grinned when she shrieked and jerked her feet up.

"He's meeting me in my chambers, to discuss our tactics." Rose bit her lip as she eyed the pile of silk. "Please tell me that is something that will make me look amazing."

"Like I would ever put my friend in something that made her look anything less than a Goddess." Amy gave her a playful wink and picked up a towel. Rose stepped out of the pool and dried off. This part of her new life she could get used to.


	9. Truth in the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely smut at the end hehehe

Rose settled into her chair as Amy went to work drying and combing her hair. They shared looks in the mirror, the kind that best girlfriends did when prepping each other for a date. Again, Rose wondered where mirror Ryan was. "Are you married, Amy?" She asked. The ginger's face flushed a bit and she shook her head.

"No, a handmaiden cannot marry without their master or mistresses consent." She explained. That made Rose think.

"The other servants, are they all slaves?" She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

Amy shook her head and began curling Rose's hair around a warm rod she had pulled from a bowl of what looked like hot coals. "No, the young girls are neophytes of Lupa, serving in exchange for education from our scholars. The adults are hired from all around Gallifrey. I am." She corrected herself with a smile. "I was the only slave. Her parents were opposed to my purchase, but she through a fit until she got her wish."

"Why were you for sale?" Rose met her eyes in the mirror, and saw a sort of disconnected sadness as she put beachy looking waves into her hair.

"I do not know." She shrugged. "My earliest memory is working as a slave for a seamstress. The woman was kind to me, for a Mistress. I insulted Regina when she came in to have a cloak made. I was only ten, and she had spilled grape juice over a wedding shawl I was sewing beads onto. She bought me from the seamstress a few months later, and here I am."

"Well, you are free now. There has to be someone." She arched her eyebrows as Amy fluffed the waves out. Again her cheeks flushed.

"Maybe." She began rubbing creams on Rose's face. "I will tell you about him later. Right now, this is about you."

"Promise?" Rose queried. Oh, she longed to tell her about Meredith's husband, and how her friends had recently started trying to have a baby. The thought of children drew her mind back. "That reminds me. I had another vision."

"I knew you would." Amy took on a smug tone, as she began applying powder to Rose's cheeks. "You are Lupa's chosen."

"Well I'm glad one of us feels that way, because I hate these damn things, even though they are useful." She drew a breath and closed her eyes. "They are taking children, male and female, teen and newborn. They have them in Torchwood Castle. I saw them trying to change them into Daleks." Rose shuddered at the memory, swallowing back bile. "Please tell me the Donarans are strong enough to beat them. I've already figured out I have an army. Can they do it together."

"The line of Donar creates the mightiest warriors in the land." Amy began dusting powder on Rose's lids as she spoke with confidence. "And Regina didn't just pick her warriors for their attractiveness. They are well trained and ruthless on the field of battle."

"Well, I guess slags can be intelligent." Rose snorted. Amy made a confused noise. "A slag is a slut." She explained. "Speaking of intelligent, I'm tired of feeling like a fool when people talk to me. I didn't even know what Torchwood Castle was when I saw it. Then I started asking questions about the Anointed and the Donars that I was apparently taught as a child." Rose opened her eyes as Amy began coating her lashes in a slightly tinted oil that smelled of lavender. "Is there like a library or some sort of map I can look at?"

"Of course there is." Amy nodded and pulled out a tub of sheer, pearl shimmer gel. She dabbed it on Rose's lip with a brush. "As soon as you are dressed, I will show you your personal library. The main one is on the other side of the temple. We can go tomorrow." Rose blinked as Amy analyzed her face and then clapped her hands once. "Stand up and hold your arms out." She obeyed, as Amy began winding and wrapping again. "Also, tomorrow is the ceremony for the spring solstice. You will have to perform a blessing at dawn."

"Come again." Rose shook her head. "A what?! Oh no. You have to do it."

Amy moved behind her to adjust some wrapping and sighed. "I am not able to do that, Gina. You are Lupa's Chosen, and the people's high priestess. You have to."

"I am not Chosen." Rose protested, but Amy cut her off with a soft touch to her shoulder.

"You have had the Divine Sleep, and the stable maidens said that the blessed She-Wolf was affectionate towards you." She paused to hook a string of pearls around Rose's neck and fasten it to two small rings on the bust of the dress. "That is all the proof I need to be sure of my Goddess' decision." She brushed a wave of hair back from Rose's face and smiled sweetly. "The people need you."

Rose felt that feeling again. The one that just seemed to know that Amelia's words were true. She still didn't understand why Lupa had chosen her. She didn't think she ever would. She sighed inwardly, and began mentally racking her brain for something that could count as a blessing. She had already successfully improvised twice, so maybe she could do it again.

Amy disappeared and returned with a pair of sandals that would tie up her calves. She pushed Rose back into the chair and began lacing them up. Once she was finished, she opened another box full of jewels. "What would you like to wear?"

Rose was again astounded by the vast amounts of precious gems and metals. Her eyes found a pair of pearl drop earrings and a three string matching bracelet. She pulled them out and hurried to wear them. Then she turned and looked in the mirror. She gasped at the image there. Her skin had tanned a bit from the sun and was glowing warmly. The pink splotches from the transfer were gone, and the light purple silk with the pearls and shimmering shine made her look like a mermaid has just walked onto land. "I look..."

"Perfect. I know." Amy said smugly. Then she lifted another coronet from a velvet pillow in a closed cabinet. "One final thing." It was silver, but far more pure and shining. Again the bands of it were decorated with howling wolf heads. This one, however, had vines etched into it as well, and in place if flowers were perfectly polished and measured white pearls.

"Do I have to wear it?" Rose touched the cold metal with a delicate finger. She still didn't feel right wearing something that regal. Despite how she looked and what Amy and her intuition were telling her, she still felt common.

"It shows that you are loved by the Goddess." Amy explained, not moving to place it on her head. "It tells all who see exactly who you are."

Rose shook her head and lowered her hand. "Tonight, I want to be loved by the Cadfael, my husband." The confession settled onto her soul with a feeling of absolute rightness. "Lup wouldn't be offended, right?"

"She and Donar fashioned him for you, and you for him." Amy smiled sweetly and tucked it away. "She would not take offense, that I can assure you."

Rose relaxed a bit and stood. "Shall we?" She asked, extending her arm to her friend.

"We shall." Amelia giggled linked her arm with hers.

Together they passed through the closet and into her bedroom. Rose squeaked as she crashed into the back of the green eyed girl. "I am sorry, Priestess!" The girl curtsied low, and turned her face as if bracing for a slap.

"I'm not going to slap you." Rose reached out to steady the girl, and she flinched. Amy murmured a name in her ear. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I should have been watching where I was going. It's my fault." Honestly, she was getting tired of people thinking she was a bitch.

The girl stood slowly, blinking back tears. "I straightened the dining area and set out fresh wine and fruit." She swallowed. "And the kitchen said that the meal will be ready soon."

Rose surveyed the room, finding a platter of fresh fruit, large clear jugs of red and white wine, and the chairs had also been moved so that the two largest were seated closer together instead of at opposite ends of the table. She smiled at the girl. "It's perfect."

Aria's cute little mouth turned up in a smile, exposing a charming dimple. "Thank you, Priestess." She curtsied once more and then headed to the door with the fluid movement of a dancer.

"Aria." Rose called after her and the girl turned. "Before, I was very cruel and harsh with you and the others. I promise that things are going to be different from now on. Pass that along for me, please." She thought the girl was going to take flight like James the way she practically skipped towards the door and let herself into the hall.

"I am glad you are here." Amy smiled, as she made her way over to a massive curtain that hung on the wall between two bookshelves.

Rose pondered her words for a moment, and then she felt her own lips turn up into a smile. "So am I, Amy." It was the truth. If it wasn't for the threat of the Daleks, this was the fantasy life she had lost herself in as a child. "What are you doing?"

Amy pulled a rope by the curtain, and it curled up to reveal a artfully decorated map on the stone wall. "This, my friend, is Gallifrey."

Rose gaped at the colors outlined on the wall. She approached it, staring at the rich greens, entrancing blues, and luscious browns that marked grass, rivers, lakes, and mountains. It was perfect, except there were no cities or temples or any sort of population marked at all. She extended her hand to touch the paint, and a warmth trickled from her fingers into the stone. Like a kaleidoscope, letters began swirling into view, as well as the perfectly detailed renderings of all of the cities and temples. "How did I do that?"

Amelia shook her fiery hair back and cocked an eyebrow with a smug smile. "Only the Chosen of Lupa can reveal the map." Her voice sounded very 'I told you so'. "If you wipe your hand across it, it will all disappear again."

Rose pulled her hand back and let her eyes take in the landscape. Lupa's temple was at the southern most reach of the map. It was nestled into a short mountain range labeled as "Wolf Mountains." Which she already knew. The forest beyond those mountains was labeled as "The Holy Glade." The mountains came to an end at what looked like a waterfall that fed the river flowing to the east to the sea, where Castle Powell was labeled. On the other side of the waterfall was another mountain range, that overlooked a sprawling plains. The mountains were labeled "Donar's Forge", and on that range was marked five different cities. Another river flowed from the west, feeding into a massive lake, called Idris, that laid north of the planes. To the north of the lake was the Temple of Persephone. It was surrounded by orchards and gardens. Then there was another set of mountains. These spanned the entire upper border of the map, and were detailed thick and white capped with snow. In the middle was a pass, and there was a single tower rising up from a square base, Torchwood Castle.

She counted three more castles as well. Drake's Hoard rested on the lake, opposite of Persephone's temple. Deep in the narrow forest that ran south of the river at the base of the Wolf Mountains was Berengard Keep. Then, south of Torchwood Castle and surrounded by the tributaries coming out of the river to the north was Vale's Grotto. "I wanted to ask." Rose tore her eyes away from the map to blink at Amelia. "Exactly how does the Hierarchy work here. Obviously my parents were royal, and I see three other castles here. Yet the people, even the Donarans refer to me as royalty as well."

Amelia drew a breath. "You rule everything. Even your parents were subjected to your rule, once you became High Priestess. Lupa is the Supreme Goddess, the Mother Goddess." She pointed at Persephone's Temple. "Should Lupa's temple ever fall, the chosen of Persephone would take over, unless Lupa's high priestess is married and her husband survives, then authority reverts to the Donarans. The castles are their own kingdoms, but they have sworn fealty to Lupa."

"This is going to sound a bit crazy." Rose shook her hair and tried not to chew her lips. "But where I'm from these gods and goddesses are just mythology, and not all of the stories are matching what I'm learning about your...our... world. I need books." She paused as she looked at the shelves, then back to Amelia. "Also, how long do I have before James is joining me?" Before she answered, a firm knock rang out from the massive wooden doors. "Come in!"

They opened, and a guard stepped in to bow. "Cadfael Meállan is requesting permission to enter."

Rose shot Amy a look, and then arched an eyebrow at the guard. "My husband has permission to enter my chambers any time he desires." The guard nodded and stepped back into the hall.

"Well that's lovely to hear." James' amused voice carried in before him. When he entered the chamber, Rose wondered if his face was a reflection of hers.

He looked gorgeous, like he had been plucked from her most secret fantasies and placed in the room. He had bathed and shaved, but his brown hair was tousled to perfection. It begged for Rose's fingers to run through it. His raven wings, which had been folded, were slowly flexing to a half alert state. His long sleeve maroon tunic shirt, with gold hemming. The short split at the collar was laced with gold chain, and from each end hung small coins, that upon closer inspection she recognized, from her class on world religions, as the the Helm of Awe. His tunic came to a pair of black leather pants that some sort of maroon markings, almost like pinstripes , and she wondered if that was the natural leather or a design. His pants ended in a pair of shining leather boots, with gold filigree along the top and around the stitching of the sole, that reached to his knees in a snug way.

James was staring at her with a look on his face that made her feel like she was the only thing he could see. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body, as feather light as a breath. Her throat felt suddenly burning, and the skin on her arms pricked up like she was cold. She felt like she was caught in a scene from a movie, where everything seemed to slow down and revolve around a couple destined to meet finally see each other. The sound of a wine jug being set against a tray made Rose blink, and time returned to normal.

"Good Afternoon, my Lord." Amy curtsied from where she had moved to the table to pour two goblets of wine. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter, and her lips were turned up into a wide smile.

"Good afternoon, Amelia." James gave her a nod of his head as he crossed the room to Rose. "I apologize for my lapse in courtesy. When I came in, I was stunned. I thought Lupa herself had come up from the Holy Glade to dine with me." His voice was smooth, but thick, like warm fudge drizzled over a sundae. He touched Rose's cheek softly, and when she turned her face to kiss his palm, she gasped. James had lowered his head to bite gently at the soft, sensitive spot just below where her jaw met her neck.

"I missed you." She whispered, moving her arms up his chest. She hadn't realized until he was touching her just how lonely she had felt without his touch. A tension she hadn't noticed loosened in her gut as he smiled adoringly at her.

"I missed you as well." Honestly, if he didn't cut that voice out, Rose was about to forget their war portion of the meeting and that Amy was in the room.

"My Lady, if there is nothing further-" Rose heard Amy's sandals on the stone floor.

"Freeze you!" Rose laughed as turned her head and saw her friend almost to the closet door. "Come join us for a glass of wine while we discuss what needs to be done." She saw James' eyebrow arch in surprise at her words. "You are my friend, and my most trusted advisor. I would like your opinions."

James pulled away to place his warm palm against Rose's lower back and guide her to the largest chair. He took the other, while Amelia pulled one of the smaller, backless chairs to the spot across from them. He took a goblet of wine and handed to to Rose before lifting his own to his lips. "I have sent messengers to the heads of the other four Cadfaels, informing then that a war counsel. It will take them eight days to muster the army and make it to the Temple, as long as the weather remains fair."

Rose nodded and glanced over at Amy who was sipping her own goblet of wine with sharp attention. "What about Berengard, The Vale, and the Hoard?" She listed off the other three castles, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"I have messengers on the way to them as well." James narrowed his brow as his eyes again turned quizzical. "I hope I did not overstep my role."

Another one of those gut feelings bubbled up, and Rose touched his knee under the table. "I want for you to lead the War Counsel in my place." Amy and James both choked on the wine, and she winced as she struggled to cover up what was apparently another mistake. "You have more experience than I do with actual warfare, and I know you will come up with a better strategy for dealing with the Daleks."

"You will have to issue a formal decree, Lady." Amelia cut in. "I will draw it up and bring it to you for your seal."

Bless her quick thinking! Rose flashed her a grateful smile that she returned. "Please do." Then she turned back to James. "Is there any knowledge of the Dalek's weaknesses in the stories you have heard. There has to be a way to beat them."

James shook his head. "Not that I have heard, but there may be records of the first war your Temple Archives. Priestess Romana led that battle, according to the stories."

Rose nodded and turned to Amy. "Do you know who would know the most about the Temple Archives?" She didn't imagine Amelia's cheeks flushing pink as the woman nodded. "Have her meet me tomorrow after the blessing ceremony. Perhaps she knows more about these monsters." A knock echoed from the door to the hall, and they all looked up. "Come in!" She called.

Aria came skipping into the room and executed an adorable little curtsey. "Priestess, Dinner is ready to be brought in." Rose was reminded again of how her giddiness made her seem ready to take flight.

"Send it in, sweetheart." Aria clapped her hands and servants came in carrying trays of what looked like a large bird of some sort, steaming vegetables covered in butter and fragrant herbs, and fruit tucked prettily into some sort of sweat heavy cream. Rose's stomach gave a loud growl, making James chuckle.

"Hungry?" He murmured, his eyes meeting hers with a heavy look that made her breathless.

"Ravenous." She murmured back, and was rewarded with the sight if his breath catching and lower lip dropping just slightly. "But we should eat first." His fingers found her silk covered thigh under the table and he squeezed it.

"I will go take care of what we discussed." Amy stood and curtseyed to them. "Enjoy your meal, my Lady, my Lord." She gave Rose a mischievous wink and followed the servants out.

"That woman is a godsend." Rose laughed as the door shut. "I'd be lost without her." She refilled her goblet and began filling her plate with food. James simply angled his chair so he was facing her and relaxed back into it. His fingers came up to brace against his jaw and temple, as he sipped his wine while watching her. Rose paused the bit of what looked and smelled like broccoli that was halfway to her lips. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

James smirked and shook his head. "I ate with my men." He replied. "But I don't mind watching you." His eyes glanced down over her body. "You do so enjoy your food."

"I feel weird eating by myself." Rose forced her fingers to move, and bit into her broccoli.

"You aren't by yourself, Regina." His goblet raised to his lips again as he resumed his deliciously relaxed posture. Rose wondered if he knew that he looked far more edible like that than everything on her table. "Eat." He ordered firmly, pointing at her plate.

"Well, yes Sir." She chuckled and moved to a piece of chicken. Her words earned her a flash of a heated look, and his fingers clenched against his sideburns before relaxing. "You don't look the least bit exhausted, after flying hard while carrying me for a whole day and night."

"You were a most pleasurable burden to carry." James' voice seemed stuck in that low, husky, knee weakening tone, and the warmth that began pooling low in her body and stomach had nothing to do with the meal and wine.

Rose smiled as her eyes found a strawberry, and she pulled it from the cream. She slid it between her lips, biting softly before pulling it away. She felt the sugary sticky from the sweet cream on her lower lip, and she licked it away with a slow movement. James' teeth caught his lip, and she swore she hear a muffled moan. "I don't think I thanked you for following me." She said before turning to her food again. "I wouldn't have been able to do all of that on my own, so the thanks."

James smiled contentedly, and his thumb began tracing along his hairline. "It really was no trouble, Regina." Those eyes danced in amusement. "I only request that the next time you decide to go on a midnight quest, that you let me know. I would much rather be there from the start."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rose was filled with as much food as she needed, and now her appetite was focused in on the man beside her. She turned her own chair to give her more room, and leaned forward so her hand rested on his right knee. He sat his goblet down, and the hand at his face lowered to hers and held it patiently. She wondered why he didn't pull her into his lap, as any other man would, and the she remembered Amelia's words at the handfast. By law, he was not allowed. She didn't even have to think, and she moved. Her arms were resting on his shoulders, and she was kneeling between his spread legs. Thankfully the heavy stone chair was wide in the seat and cushioned.

His lips tasted like wine and summer rain, and his hands were pressing up the outside of her thighs to her waist. Rose didn't even bother hiding the whimper of delight as he pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth. She trailed her hands over the lean by strong ridges of his shoulders, until her fingers met the soft sleek feel of feathers. James gasped into her mouth, and Rose stroked along the hard ridges where his wings ended at his shirt. "You are so gorgeous." She whispered against his lips. "I've never seen anyone so perfect."

"You are so stunning." James mouth trailed down her jaw to her neck. "I can hardly think of anything but your smile when you are near." His hands moved up her ribs, and his fingers grazed along the swell of her breasts, making her tremble.

Rose pressed into his touch, kissing him deeply again as his thumb trailed over her sensitive nipple and he gave a possessive but light squeeze with both hands. She could feel the dampness forming in her thin, hardly there, panties, and with a desire addled brain she began unlacing the tie at the top of his shirt between his wings.

James pulled her hands back to his chest and broke the kiss. "Stand for me." Rose scooted back so her feet touched the floor, and watched as he stood. His wings instantly snapped to full span, the gust ruffling her silk. He began toeing off his boots, his eyes never leaving her as he reached up to untie his shirt.

Rose licked her lips and grasped the clasp where the pearls met her dress. She flicked one open, and dropped her arms back to her side. James froze, his shirt dropping to the floor with his boots, as her dress began to unwrap and cascade to the floor in a sensually slow motion. The silk moving against her skin combined with the burning in his eyes did make her feel like a Goddess. A brief light tinkle of amused laughter brushed her mind delicately, but it was gone before she could question it.

She was suddenly in James' arms, not cradled like before, but her thighs around his hips as he carried her to the bed. "You are perfect." He groaned, the straining bulge soft leather pants rocking against her barely covered center.

Rose rocked her hips against his, gasping at the way he pressed against her body. "I adore you." She sighed, pulling him down for another long and languid kiss. This man seemed intent on driving her to the edge before they were even fully naked.

"Soon, you will love me." He replied, pulling back to trail his fingers along her stomach. They circled her navel, then dipped down into the hem of her panties. "And I will love you, as we were always meant to." He pulled the thin scrap of lace down, dropping it to the floor before lifting each leg in turn, and undoing the leather ties around her calves with his teeth. He nipped at the dip between her ankle bone and her calf, and Rose was shocked at the electric pleasure that shot straight to her core. Then he was untying his pants.

Rose lifted herself up onto the pillows to watch, and his eyes never left hers as he kicked the black leather aside and crawled over her. Just as she had felt in the bathing pool. His hard arousal was just as impressive as his powerful wings. Those wings were curved over the bed, making her feel like she was protected even now. His lips were on her again, as he pulled her left keg over his hip. She felt like she had to do or say something in response to his words. She thought briefly of Regina's reputation and knee exactly what to speak. "I am only yours."

That was apparently what he needed to hear, because he was sliding into her, and his tongue swirled around hers, catching her cry of pleasure with a throaty growl. Rose tightened her legs around his hips, angling her body up to take him deeper, and she clung to his shoulders. It felt amazing, how each thrust filled and stretched her, the way his wings flexed and rustled with each motion. His eyes were wide and shining as they held hers, lips swollen from her kisses, and open.

Rose had never felt something so intimate, with her previous partners there had always been a feeling of hesitation, like she wasn't sure that they saw her for who she really was under the makeup and clothes. Yet James eyes seemed to pierce into her soul, and each touch of his skin and brush of his lips filled the aching holes that growing up without a family had caused. She was close, each thrust and murmur of words like wife, sweetling, goddess, drove her even closer to the edge.

James trailed his hand down her body, tingles of electricity dancing between his fingers and her skin in a pleasurable sting. Then he slid his thumb between her folds, and with a pressing circle she snapped. Stars danced across her eyes as she clung to him, her heart pounding so loud the roar in her ears drowned out the sound of her cry. He pulled her up, as he moved to his knees, cradling her against his chest with his arms up her back gripping her hair and shoulders. His wings folded around her as his length thrust up into her, blocking out the light from the windows and candles. His lips found hers again, and she felt him press up into her one final time and held her down firmly onto his lap. Thunder clapped in the air near the ceiling, and it shook the bed and windows. She vaguely heard the howling call of her wolves from beyond the walls, and she knew. She just knew that this was exactly where she had always belonged.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Loss of their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sets out tissues*

A knocking pulled Rose from her sleep. "May I enter?" She snuggled into the strong arms wrapped around her, and sighed. Honestly, couldn't her best friend just hang on until she was fully away.

"Meredith!" She groaned. "I'm not ready to get up."

"That is Amelia." James' chuckle brought her to full alertness, and Rose gasped.

"Come in Amy." She called, hurrying to pull the blankets over her bare chest and legs. She blinked at the early morning light pouring in through the thin curtains. "Morning Handsome." She offered a sleepy smile to the man with the arm draped over her waist.

James was already dressed, but was reclining on his side watching her with a silly, morning after smile on his face. His wings were rustling lightly as they were arched over, and one stroked soft feathers along her exposed calf. "Good morning, My Starlight."

Rose's stomach did a little flipflop at the new pet name. He had come up with quite a few last night, as he had proved his Anointed Cadfael stamina to her four different times. Just the memory of their time together was enough to make heated dampness start again between her already sore and sticky thighs. "I like that one." She grinned as he kissed her softly. Amy was coming in, carrying a tray of breakfast and what smelled like tea. "How'd you think of it."

"Your eyes burned like the stars." He murmured lowering his mouth to her ear, and whispered. She vaguely remembered a moment where she felt like she was on fire, and quite possibly howling. "When I tasted your nectar." He nipped her ear with a groan.

Rose almost yelled at Amy to get out, but then James pulled away and leapt gracefully to his feet. She had no idea how he was so rested, when she felt like she had competed in every Olympic event, twice. "Where are you going?" She didn't care that her voice sounded like a whine, because he gave her a soft smile.

"I have to check on my men, and see if we have any word from the Clans." He gave a low bow to her, but his eyes told her that he was well aware of exactly how much she enjoyed him being very large and in charge. "I will join you for the Blessing Ceremony." He straightened up, before nodding hid head to Amelia in a friendly way. "Keep my Lady safe, Amy."

Her friend gave a quick curtsey but smiled. "I do try my best to keep her out of trouble, My Lord." James winked at them both and strode proudly from the room.

"Well." Amy let her word draw out, as She handed Rose a dressing gown. "Was dinner pleasant?"

Rose tied the satin around her bare body and hurried to the breakfast tray. The ache in her thighs, center, and abdomen were more than welcome, in her opinion. "Like the entire Temple didn't hear." She snorted. She had tried to be quiet, but the man was voracious. He had milked every orgasm from her that he could, and even now she could feel his lips, teeth, and touch on her skin.

"Some of Regina's favorite." She put heavy emphasis on the word with a solid look. "Guards, look none too pleased this morning."

"Sucks to be them." Rose couldn't help but laugh. After last night, she knew she was spoiled to any other man's touched. She had always laughed, when she read in books, about soul binding, revelation giving, love making, but now she had experienced it. Her heart and body belonged to, and would always belong to James. She fixed her tea and plate and smiled.

Amy laughed out loud and took her by the shoulders. "You must bathe and dress." She guided Rose through the closet. "Eat while I get your clothes, and figure out something to do about those." She pointed at Rose's torso and threw up her hands.

Rose was confused until she passed into the bathing chamber and caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked thoroughly shagged. Her normally tame hair was a tangled mess. Her lips were swollen and plump, and her makeup had been kissed, smudged, and wiped off. That wasn't the dilemma. Her neck, collarbones, chest, and when she set down her things to untie her robe, breasts were covered in purplish read bite marks. "Possessive much?" She wasn't upset in the least. She had always hated men leaving marks before, but these gave her a wild, feral feeling of being loved. She looked down to find them also scattered along her hip bones and inner thighs. "I don't want you to cover them up." She called to Amelia, who laughed again.

Feeling very much like the newly wed that she was, she gathered her tea and breakfast and hurried to the pool. She sat on her usual ledge and quickly ate as Amy came out carrying sparkling red silk and a pair of rich white boots that looked liked they were set with rubies. They probably were. "When does the Blessing Ceremony take place?" She asked, as she finished off scrambled eggs and toast.

"When the sun is halfway to its peak." Amy explained. "We have very little time." She hurriedly handed Rose a rag and some of that tantalizing soap.

She took it and scrubbed down, wincing at the tenderness between her thighs, but she didn't mind it at all. It was a small price to pay for the best night of her life. Then, her heart sank. "Amy, I think he is falling in love with me." She whispered.

"Of course he is. I told you, that he was made for you." Amy smiled and began expertly pulling out specific jewels and makeup. "You say that like you are afraid." Her eyes were soft, as she knelt by the pool to pick up the cup and plate.

"What happens if he finds out who I really am." Rose trailed her fingers along the love bite on her right breast. "What if he is only in love with Regina?"

"He loves you, Rose." Amelia shook her head and stood. Rose dipped under the water to rinse her hair and face. When she resurfaced, she tried to fight off the growing fear in her gut. Tears welled into her eyes as the pain of possibly losing him stabbed into her chest. "Tell him the truth." Amy's words made her jerk her head up.

"You said I could never tell anyone." Rose gasped, as she came out of the water to take the towel she was handed. "That we'll both be executed."

"He can be trusted." Amy hurried her into the chair and began working a slick oil into her damp hair. It smelled like sandalwood and filled the room. "A husband as enthralled as he is, will always keep his wife's secrets."

"I will tell him after the ceremony." Rose knew she had to. She couldn't keep lying to him. For the first time ever in her life, she sent a fervent prayer from her mind. Please, let me accept me for me. If Lupa was listening, she stayed silent. Amelia fussed with her makeup, getting it just right, and when Rose looked, she found that her cheeks, lips, and hair gleamed as the sunlight pouring in the window refracted off them like diamonds.

She noticed that there was a lack of neophytes and handmaidens bumbling in this morning. She had grown use to Aria interrupting them with her adorable little smile. "Where are the other girls?"

"Some of them are not feeling well." Amy explained pulling her to her feet. "I think they are just tired from the extra work with all the incoming people, although I did see them with a few bottles of wine they brought back ." She shook her head and sighed. "So many are still in bed. I should chastise them for their laziness and rouse them for the ceremony."

"Leave them be." Rose smiled, she knew from working in retail, how tedious rushes like this could be. "They are good girls, let them rest. I bet they'll be up in time for any festivities."

Amelia switched out her jewelry for a pair of sparkling diamond chandelier earrings, a pair of diamond encrusted cuff bracelets, and a matching necklace that cascaded down Rose's chest, her very bare chest. She squeaked as she stood and took her outfit in.

The red silk was crisscrossed across her torso. It looped under and around her breasts, one single strip coming up to only cover her nipples and then looped over her shoulders. It came down under her arms, to creat a single X on her belly, and then down to the skirt. If it could be called a skirt. It fell only to the top of her thighs in short sectioned pleats, and when she moved, the pleats fell away to show off her skin to her hips. If she hadn't been wearing the, thankfully not see through lace, panties, her bum and folds would have been visible. The boots hugged her calves, coming up to her knees, and they had a slightly lifted heel that made her stand a bit prouder and taller. "Um I'm supposed to go out like this.

"I forgot!" Amy opened a jar and pulled two handfuls of something out. "Close your eyes and turn. Rose did, and she heard and felt Amy blow some sort of powder over her exposed skin. Then she settled a coroner onto her hair. "Perfect, just missing this."

Rose opened her eyes to see her holding a shimmering silver cloak in her hands. Amy moved behind her, and fasted it to the thin straps of silk on her shoulder. Rose swallowed as she looked at herself again. Even where the silk covered, it was still transparent. She felt naked, embarrassed, but at the same time astounded by how powerful she looked. Her skin was now sparkling with some sort of glitter, and the way it caught the sun made her skin look like she was creating the light herself. "I'm naked."

"This is the traditional Spring Solstice blessing attire." She took Rose by the arm and began to steer her towards the hall door. "Your skin is bared to show your honesty and devotion to the Goddess, but your more intimate parts are for your husband's gaze alone."

Well at least she had that courtesy allowed to her. They reached the door that led out to the stables, and there was a loud howl that made the waiting servants turn. The Blessed She-Wolf, Lupa, came loping across the grass until she stood proudly in front of Rose. "Hello beautiful." Rose cooed stroking her muzzle. Then, she heard a gasp from the crowd as the rest of the pack came forward. They were led by a slick black wolf, just an inch or so taller than Lupa, that she hadn't seen. "Who is that?"

Amelia gave her a smug look and shook back her hair. "That is a Donaran Dire-Wolf." The new wolf came closer, and rubbed his cheek against the top of Lupa's head. "Judging by the black fur, it is Ingolf, and he is the pack master of the Tardis Clan's hunting wolves."

Rose felt a thrill of excitement at that. She realized that this was evidence, a sign from Lupa that her prayer had been heard. Then, her entourage started forward. Male and female servants alike began playing flutes and drums. The neophytes present were swirling purple and red ribbons on sticks, performing tricks, and acrobatics as they went. They wound across the bridge and up a hill, to a smoothed out rise that overlooked the Temple, the River, and the crowd below. The sound of wings drew her gaze upwards, as the wolves gathered around her feet to sit, and she saw James lower himself smoothly to the ground. His eyes drank her in, wings snapping in the soft breeze, before they folded.

He was wearing a pair of white leather pants, a shirt the same shining red as hers, and a simple iron band around his head. She saw the sunlight sparkle off of the lightning bolts engraved on the crown, and in the center was the bluest of sapphires she had ever seen. On his lean hips was his sword, the black leather sheath polished to a shine. "You look glorious." He said softly, raising her hand to his lips.

"So do you." She replied with a shy smile. Soon, he would know the truth, and she was glad for it. He lowered her hand and then stepped to her right. Rose saw his lips twitch at the way Ingolf was sitting so close to Lupa.

Rose sent up another prayer, as her stage fright kicked in at the size of the crowd below her, asking for the words to say. She dampened her lips and held up her hand. "Good Morning, dear ones!"

"Good Morning, Goddess!" The crowd called back, and their voices echoed around her.

She glanced at James, who gave a short nod. "This Blessing Ceremony today, should be one of joy and hope for a bountiful year, and yet, it is tainted by Darkness." She watched the people below her grow grim at her words. She lowered her hand, admiring the way her skin shone, and drew a breath. "As you all know, my parents and Castle Powell have fallen." She paused as mournful noises rose from the citizens, and she waited until they grew quiet again. "They were attacked by the monsters known as the Daleks. Torchwood Castle has fallen as well."

It seemed as if even the animals in the land around them grew silent at that statement. Rose wanted to tell them the truth, about what the Daleks had done, but her eyes landed on a young woman, no older than her, nursing a tiny infant. She couldn't do that, not yet. "We will be preparing for war, of that you can be sure. As you all know, I became bound to James Meállan, Lord Anointed Cadfael of the Donarans." She gestured at James who dipped his head to the crowd. "And, I have decided, with Lula's blessing, to appoint him head of the War Counsel in my place."

The roar of approval nearly knocked her backwards. Swords beat against shields. Boots stamped on the ground, and beneath her she saw soldiers from every banner grinning in excitement. She held up her hand and they fell silent again. "Yet, while the Counsel meets, we still need information about the Daleks. If you know or have heard anything, even just bogey stories as a child, come to the Temple and ask for Amelia. She will direct you to the most knowledgeable of our historians and archivists." She drew a breath, patting herself on the back mentally for making it this far, and finally smiled.

A quote, by J. Von Muller, that she had heard in one of her english classes floated to her mind. "Good has but one enemy, the evil; but the evil has two enemies, the good and itself." Watching the light glistening from the fresh grass, the faced below, her own skin, and James' crown, she recalled a poem by Emily Dickinson she had memorized for school when she was twelve. She lowered her hand to Lupa's head, as she had seen in so many paintings and vases in the Temple. The She-Wolf stood, and she felt the pack press against her legs. She let her voice carry over the crowd, high and clear.

"A Light is found in spring, not present on the year, at any other period, when March is scarcely here." She saw James smile again, a sweet soft lift of his lips that made his eyes crinkle. "A Color stands abroad, on solitary hills, that silence cannot overtake, but human nature feels. It waits upon the lawn; it shows the furthest tree. Upon the furthest slope we know, it almost speaks to me." She cut the poem short, as the ending was not as sweet as those lines, and she wanted to keep their spirits up.

"May Lupa surround us with her love, gathering us to her breast for safety. With her light in our hearts, we go forward knowing that we will emerge victorious." She held her hand out to her husband. He took it, and she pulled him to her with a smile. "So long as we stand together!" She squeezed his hand and tilted her chin up to him. James knew exactly what she wanted and bent her low over his arm for a deep and lingering kiss as his wings expanded. The crowd cheered below them, and trumpets pealed their approval.

As the crowd dispersed, Rose pulled away from James and led her pack of wolves down the hill to a beaming Amelia. "You were wonderful." She clapped and hugged her tight. "I told you, you were meant to do this." She whispered in her ear.

Rose was about to speak when James shouted. "Regina!" She spun, but he wasn't facing her. His sword was partially pulled from the sheath, and his eyes were locked on the treeline to the west of the hill. He was sniffing the wind, his face grave. "I smell evil, like what was present at-"

"Castle Powell." Rose gasped as her skin tingled.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by Donaran soldiers. Their swords and shields were out as they formed a tight perimeter around her and Amy. "Take the Goddess and the children to the Temple, Now!" James' voice was like a crack of thunder, and her teeth vibrated at the force behind it.

 _Do Not leave his side!_ The snarl in her mind was not her own, wild and commanding, but it did not fill her with fear. It gave her strength.

"Let me pass!" Rose bellowed with an authority she did not know she possessed. She shoved through the soldiers and sprinted to his side. "Take the women and children to safety. I stay with the Cadfael."

"And I stay with Regina." Amy had joined them.

Rose grabbed James arm as his eyes flashed lightning in their pupils. "We stand together." She said firmly. He nodded as Mickey and Jack descended beside them.

"It is mixed with Anointed." Jack sniffed the air. James nodded, his sword sliding against the sheath with a rasp.

"There!" Mickey shouted and pointed. About a football field away, a man stumbled from the trees.

James shoved his sword into the sheath and pulled Rose's back to his chest. His arms squeezed her firmly as he launched into the air. She saw Jack lift Amelia in a similar fashion as he and Mickey took off as well. When they landed, she lost her breath. The man bleeding on the grass was Mickey, or his twin.

"Rickey!" Mickey screamed, a horrible cry that made Rose's heart ache. "No!" He landed roughly, stumbling to his knees and crawling to the man. "Rickey, look at me."

Rose held back with Amelia as James surged forward to kneel beside the men, and Jack followed suit. "Rickey, by the Gods, no." His hands trailed down the man's back and came up thick with blood. Rickey's chest was slashed open too, his dark skin shining in the sunlight, and his breathing was haggard. "Were you followed?"

"No, brother." Rose heard the gurgle in his throat as he tried to stand. "Not followed, but Jake has fallen."

"Don't get up." Rose hurried forward and knelt beside them. "Jack, go get a Doctor! Now!" Jack was gone before she could blink. She ripped off her cloak snd pressed it to his bleeding chest.

"What happened." James stroked his face, as Mickey cradled his head in his lap, tears falling down his cheek.

"The Vale has fallen." Rickey cough, blood gurgling over his lips. "They took the children. The men, the women, the other Donarans, all gone." His eyes rolled back and his head lolled. Then he jerked up, his eyes searching. "Mickey! Mickey! Where are you?"

"Here." Mickey kissed his twin's forehead with a sob. "I'm right here. I've got you. Lay still. Help is coming."

Rose felt tears rolling down her face, and watched as they mixed with the blood on the cloak. Amelia was sobbing quietly beside her as well. James pushed Rose back softly, without raising his eyes to her, and then took Rickey's hand and placed his other palm on his forehead. He began to sing, a low, soothing song she did not understand the language of. "No!" Mickey shouted, but James did not pause in his song.

Rickey stilled and relaxed, and his eye fluttering closed. "James." His voice was soft and hopeful.

"Shhh, blood of my blood, I am here." She saw a tear roll down his cheek as he continued singing. "I will fly you home." The smell of rain began to fill the air, a rich aroma that seemed to make Rickey relax. Rose watched as James' hands seemed to glow a golden color, and then his song came to a whispered halt. He pulled hid hands away from his brother's limp body and held out a hand to pull Rose to him. Mickey had pulled his brother into his lap, and before his grey wings could envelop him, she saw the jagged wounds on his back, where grey feathers and cartilage showed through his shirt. "He is gone Mickey. I saw your father welcome him into the Hall of the Gods."

"I love you, brother." Mickey pulled his wings back and kissed his brother's brow. "I will see you again, when I join you at the Gods' feast." He lowered him softly to the ground.

They all stood, but Rose paused to drape her stained cloak over his body. "He was so young." She sniffled, turning her face into James' chest. "I'm so sorry."

"We will have time to grieve later." James murmured, but his voice said he was on the verge of breaking now.

The rustle of wings announced the return of Jack, and Rose peeked out from James' shirt as he landed with the doctor. The man hurried forward, opening a leather bag and kneeling, but he was only on his knees for a few moments before he stood again. "I am so sorry for your loss." He said bowing to James and Mickey. "If you would like, I will clean his body and prepare him for the pyre."

"Mother should be..." Mickey's voice cracked as he stared down at his twin. "I need to tell Mother."

"There will be time for that, brother." Jack pulled him in for a firm hug before releasing him. Rose saw he and James share a look, but she was too focused on the doctor to really pay attention. She knew this man, or well his mirror person back home, very well.

"Jack, take Mickey back to camp." He let out a shrill whistle, and the Donaran soldiers that had follower them stepped forward. "My soldiers will carry him to your workshop. If you can make him presentable to be delivered to his Clan, I would be forever in your debt."

"There is no debt, Lord Cadfael." He shook his head and held out a hand. They clasped forearms briefly.

"Thank you." Rose wiped her eyes and smiled at the man. "We can always count on you. Mickey will be appreciative of any efforts."

"Of course it will be done, my Lady." Rose flinched back at the cold hate in the man's eyes. His lip was in a half sneer, snd his eyes flashed a total loathing in her direction.

James pulled her aside as six soldiers dismounted and slid their shields under Rickey's body, to lift him onto their shoulders. James helped Amelia mount one of the Horses, as Rose pulled herself into the saddle of another. The doctor mounted last, and rode on the left of the procession. She darted her tear filled eyes between Amy and the doctor, as they were also sharing side eyed looks. As they approached the temple gates, the Ingolf and Lupa were waiting, snd they let out a mournful howl.

 

 


	11. Truth at Last

When they arrived back to the Temple, it wasn't the usual servants that greeted them. It was swarms of armed guards. James spoke before Rose could. "Have all of the commanding officers from each banner gather in the Throne Room." He barked at the guard reaching up to pull her from the saddle.

Rose gripped the reins as the guard looked up at her then over to James. "I have named Cadfael Meállan head of the War Counsel." She raised her voice enough to carry over the courtyard. "You will obey his orders as you would mine."

The guard snapped a sharp salute and hurried away. The others followed after. Rose stuck her arms out to James, and he took her by the waist and helped her to the ground. His face was a mask, similar to the one he had worn when they met, and she knew he was doing his best to stay strong.

"Gina." Amelia's soft hands touched her shoulder. "You need to go bathe and change." Her gaze made Rose look down.

Blood coated her belly and thighs, and made her fingers stick together. Her white boots were stained rust colored, like the rubies had liquified and run across the leather. The image of Rickey, his wing stubs mutilated, floated to her mind and the world turned. She stumbled for a moment and shook her head. "Poor Rickey." Tears stung her eyes again as bile had risen in her throat. Then anger the likes of which she had never known boiled into her chest.

Rose grabbed James' blood stained shirt and pulled him down to so his forehead rested against his. "We will stop this chaos. We will save those children, and we will avenge Rickey's death. I swear."

James squeezed her arms and kissed her bow before pulling back. "Do not let the blood lust consume you. You said we are the light, and that is the path we will take. The darkness that shrouds evil will not be allowed to taint our lands any more." His voice was soft, and she saw his pain just for a moment. His strength calmed her, and she released his shirt so they could pull apart.

"Before we meet with the Counsel, we need to find out more about the Daleks." Rose turned to Amelia. "Did you speak with the archivist and ask her to join us? Send for her to meet us in my chambers." She paused as Amy's cheeks flushed lightly. "What is her name?"

"His name is Rory." Amy's blush was consuming her cheeks now. "He's also a teacher, and a healer. You've already met him."

Understanding washed through Rose, followed by confusion. He had been so cold towards her, like he hated everything about her.

"The man that Jack brought?" James spoke up, with a nod of approval. "He seems like a good man." Her husband was also adorably oblivious to the quiet exchange between her and Amy, and it made Rose smile.

She pressed up on her toes to kiss his cheek tenderly. "I'm going to go with Amelia to get cleaned up and changed. Take care of what you need to and meet me in our chambers." He touched her cheek once, before turning away to run and take flight. Rose draped her arm over Amelia's shoulder and squeezed. "Girlfriend, we need to have a little chat."

Rose was pleased as she remembered the way to the bathing room, but her little personal celebration was silenced by the look on the faces of the guards and people in the Temple. She had seen this look before, sitting in a classroom as the telly showed planes crashing into the Twin Towers. She had seen it for days, as she passed people on the street, and when they gathered outside of Buckingham Palace as the changing of the guard honored America with their national anthem. It was fear, a hopeless, soul eating fear that the world would never be the same. In cases like this, she knew the painful truth would better than a sweet lie.

"An Anointed has been killed." She announced, her voice echoing off the stones. The sound of murmuring filled the air, but she raised a hand. "We are not in immediate danger, but we still need to be prepared." Rose ran a quick list of ideas through her mind. "My servants will need all the help they can get. I need the best cooks to go to the kitchens. An army marches on it's stomach.

"Priestess! My siblings and I have made weapons for all our lives, and we have long traded with the Donarans." A voice called from the crowd.

"Who spoke?" Rose scanned the growing group, and a woman stepped out. She smiled as she recognized the face of her case worker when she was a foster child. Here was a woman who knew how to get things done and get them done efficiently. "What's you name?"

"Brigitte, my Lady." She curtsied, which looked odd in her leather pants and tunic top.

Rose snapped at a guard, and she hustled over. "Go and get the Anointed Mickey and Jack. Have them come here and instruct the people on how best to assist the armies." She pointed at Brigitte who was watching the exchange. "I am putting Brigitte in charge of organizing the groups. The Donarans will tell you what is needed." She put on her strongest smile and nodded. "May Lupa bless you all." Then she hurried down the hall, with Amy scrambling after her. "So how was that?" She hissed at the ginger.

"Perfect." Amy smiled as they approached the bathing chamber doors. The two female guards snapped to attention and opened it. "If they are busy, they won't have time to be afraid. Yet, are you sure it was smart to send for Mickey." She helped Rose strip out of her silks, and then she tossed them into a fire that was burning in a hearth.

"He needs to stay busy, so he doesn't fall into depression." Rose grimaced as she took in her friends blood stained blue dress. "You too, Amy." Her hazel eyes blew wide. "You mean you've never bathed in here?"

"Regina would have beaten me." She shook her head, but then quickly stripped off her dress. "I have thought about it though."

Rose hurried into the water, grabbing two rags as she went. Amy got the bottles of soap and joined her. Together they began to scrub their hair and skin clean. Then they hurried out of the water. "Is there a dress in there that isn't completely see through?" She called as Amy wrapped herself in a towel and headed into the closet. "And pick something out for yourself."

"Yes Ma'am!" Amy called out.

Rose settled into her chair and began combing her own hair and applying a light and natural makeup. Amy returned, wearing a wrapped purple silk dress, and carrying an honest to goodness Roman looking cream and blue dress on her arms. It was not see through in the least. It tied up the back with blue ribbon, and it had two finger wide blue straps that came over her shoulder. She hurried into it, and then pushed Amy into the chair and began combing her hair. She was pleased at the broad smile on her face. "Tell me about Rory." Amy's face went as red as her hair. "Quit blushing and spill the details woman." She playfully tugged Amy's hair. "You like him."

"No." Amelia shook her head, but met Rose's gaze in the mirror with the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen. "I do not like him." She bit her lip and giggled.

"Don't play coy." Rose laughed, leaning around her to pick up some hair pins that had amethysts at the tips. "Tell me." She popped the pins in her teeth and went to work braiding a thin crown of braids starting from Amelia's temples to the back of her head, like a lovely ginger crown. "You're in love with him." She said as she pinned one braid and moved to the other side.

"How did you-" Rose thought Amy couldn't get any redder, but she was wrong.

"Because." Rose pinned the second braid and then turned the chair to begin applying makeup to her face. "Rory is the exact mirror image of Meredith's husband Ryan." She laugh as Amelia's lip popped open in shock. "They were best friends growing up, and then they fell in love. They've been married three years, and are hopelessly obsessed with each other." She dusted a light bit of rouge to her cheeks, and then went to work on her eyelids, using a soft purple shimmer powder. "They were also trying to conceive."

"Really?" Amy's voice sounded a bit strained and wistful. "Married, that's just..." her voice trailed off.

"Does he know how you feel about him?" Rose brushed the oil onto her lashes, and then dabbed a sheer golden gloss to her perfect lips.

"Yes, and he feels the same." Rose pulled back to see a heavy sadness in her eyes. She touched her shoulder softly. "But we cannot." She shook her head.

"Because you were a slave?" Rose asked softly. "That stupid bitch wouldn't even let you marry?"

"She said I could marry anyone I wanted, except him." Anger at Regina's selfishness surged into Rose's chest. "But I didn't want anyone else, and Rory only wanted me. So neither of us have ever been with anyone else."

"Well that gets fixed today." Rose set down the tiny jar of gloss. "Before we do anything else, you and Rory are getting married." Amy's squeal pierced the ear, and Rose oofed a she surged out of the chair to hug her tightly. Then she pulled back, her face fallen. "What?"

"There is no time for a ceremony." Amelia gasped, her lips tight.

"Uh, all you need is a priest or priestess to bless the joining right?" Rose cocked an eyebrow, and it was her turn to smirk smugly. Amy nodded. Rose turned and picked up one of her coronets, this one with soft blue gems. She settled it onto her own hair. "And who in this room is a priestess?" She pointed at the coronet.

"But the war, we don't have time to worry about marriages." Amy looked very much like a nervous bride, and Rose took her arm in hers.

"Better now than after." She leaned her head on Amy's shoulder as she led them through to the chambers. "Besides, in times like these, Lupa would want to see more love in the world." They entered the table, to find Aria setting out more chairs and fresh wine. The young girl looked pale around the lips, and her eyes were a bit blood shot. She executed an exhausted curtsy, the slugged from the room. "That must have been some wine they got into."

"Hm?" Amy was pouring the goblets full of wine with a dazed look, and Rose shook her head and giggled.

"Nothing." Rose turned as she heard a knock, and her guards opened the door. James strode in, also freshly bathed and changed into all black linen. She had meant to gauge Amy's reaction, but she didn't have time because James pulled her into a bone crushing embrace and kissed her long and hard. "Hi." She sighed, as he released her and met her eyes with a look so full of love her heart stopped.

"Thank you." He said softly, kissing her brow. "For giving Mickey something to do. It hasn't settled into his mind yet, and that will keep him from doing something rash like rushing off on his own."

Amy cleared her throat, and they looked. Rory was waiting by the closed door, watching Rose with guarded eyes. It was unnerving to see that look on his face, when she was so used to being scooped into a warm brotherly hug when she saw it. "Rory, please join us. Are you hungry?" She pointed at the ever present array of fruit.

"No, Priestess." He shook his head. "I would prefer to stand, and I ate this morning."

Rose shook her head and settled into her seat. "But we may be here for some time, so pour yourself some wine." Rory crossed the room and stood by the table. He did not look at Amy, but just watched Rose with that analytical gaze she had seen often on Ryan. She passed a cup to James, who had sat as well, then held one out for Amy who took it and sipped slowly. She wondered, at the look of bliss that came over her friends face at the taste, if she had not been allowed to taste from Regina's wine before. "Do you like that vintage, Amy dear?" She poured herself a goblet

"It is very good." Amy smiled, before taking another sip.

"Great! We'll make sure to serve it at your wedding feast." She clapped her hands and giggled as Amelia flushed again. She glanced over to Rory with a smile, but the redness in his face was not husbandly love. It was cold rage.

"Lady Regina." His voice as deathly even and controlled. It made Rose shiver as he spoke. "I have known you to be capable of terrible cruelty, but never as this." He dropped his bag to the floor, and his fists balled. "This is-" his voice raised into a furious tone.

James surged to his feet and stepped in front of Rory. "Take care how you speak to my Lady, Healer." His wings shifted in anger and his voice was just as lethal.

"If you knew what she was, you would not defend her actions." Rory shouted, pointing at Rose accusingly. "Evil isn't always ugly! It can wear the face of a priestess!"

Rose and Amy both shrieked as James grabbed Rory by the throat and forced him against the wall. "Apologize!"

"James, stop!" Rose surged to her feet and pulled at his arm. "Let him go! I'm the one who should apologize. I thought he understood, but I guess I should have said what I meant." James' arm relaxed, although his face was confused. Rose saw Amelia to her left, trying to see Rory. Before she could be shouted at again, she grabbed Rory's hand and placed Amelia's in it. "She is marrying you, today, right here and now."

James stepped back, his eyebrows almost to his hair and looked at the three of them. He opened his mouth but shut it and crossed his arms and just watched.

"Rory, I should never have kept Amelia from you. I am so sorry for that, but I will not stand in the way of love." She watched as Rory's eyes went wide with disbelief, he looked to Amelia for reassurance, and she was smiling as she nodded. Rose folded her hands over their joined ones and smiled broadly. "There are few things in life as precious as love, especially when two souls are so perfectly matched. In times of strife and trouble, it is love that shines the light that brings us together. Amelia and Rory have loved each other from afar, but now they can be together as one." She squeezed their fingers and pulled her hands together. "I'd say that today you are married, but if we are being honest, your souls have belonged to each other since you met. I just made it official."

Rose stepped back and smiled as tears began rolling down Amy's face. Rory just stared at his new wife like he was afraid she was about to turn into a monster, which for all Rose knew could happen here. Then he wiped her cheek and pulled Amy into his chest. She waited for them to kiss, but his eyes raised up from Amelia's face to stare at Rose with narrowed brows. "Who are you?" He gasped, before tucking Amelia behind his back.

Rose opened her mouth, ready to interject. This couldn't be happening, not now, not before she had a chance to talk to James alone.

"No, do not lie to me." Rory stepped forward, circling Rose at a distance. James didn't move, he simply looked as if his suspicions had been confirmed and his arms dropped to his side. "You look like her, sound like her, but I know Regina. I have spent years hating her with every fiber of my being."

"Rory, stop." Amy stepped forward but Rory raised his finger.

"Love, do not defend her. Regina has made your life hell since you were a child." He came back to stand in front of Rose. "But this woman treats you with affection, dresses you in her clothes, and gives you to me without reservation." Rose had always known that Ryan, and obviously Rory, was too smart to be fooled. She just didn't know he'd call her out like this.

"Rory, you don't know what you're doing." Amy tried to pull him back.

"Let him finish, Amy." Rose swallowed and glanced at James, whose wings had folded against his back and was watching with a blank mask of passiveness.

"You may be Lupa's Chosen, oh that is obvious from what Amelia has told me." He tilted his head to look into her eyes. "But there is no cruel darkness in your soul that Regina carried. So I ask you again, who are you?"

Rose felt her shoulders slump and she let out the breath she was holding. "I can't do this anymore." She looked fully on at James. "I'm tired of lying to you, James. I can't anymore." She was tired of acting, tired of being compared to the ruthless bitch who had ruled here for so long. "I am not Regina Ylva. My name is Rose Tyler." Rory made a grunt of confirmation, but Rose couldn't look away from James' blank face.

"I don't know how to explain this, so please just let me finish." She brushed her hair behind her ear and spoke directly to James. "I'm not from Gallifrey. I'm from another world, a mirror world. I'm just a shop girl, who grew up as an orphan. The people here have mirror images in my world. Amelia looks like my best friend and foster sister Meredith, and Rory looks like her husband Ryan. That's why I knew they should be married." She swallowed and drew another breath, feeling the weight of the lie lifting from her chest and a fear of rejection settling in. "Somehow Regina found out about my world, and she discovered a ritual to switch places. It was done by a painting that looked like she and I, I bought it but as I was taking it home, the Master attacked me and allowed the transfer to take place. I thought I was dead." James tensed at the name of the Master, but he didn't interrupt.

"Do you remember the day we married?" James nodded. "I had burn marks, and I was very ill? That was because of the transfer." Rose let her words come to an end, and waited for him to speak.

"She is not Regina, and things are far better off for it." Amelia stepped around Rory to take Rose's hand.

"How can a situation based on a lie be better than the truth?" James' voice was that same cool passiveness he had used at their wedding, and Rose felt her heart breaking at it. She opened her mouth, but was unsure of what to say.

"It was my lie, not hers, my Lord." Amy shook her head. "Rose never wanted to lie, to pretend to be Regina. I told her to do it." She looked at James and let out a breath. "I wanted to tell you, Cadfael, but I was afraid that I would be blamed for Regina's disappearance, but as I grew to know Rose, I was afraid that the people would turn upon her as a fraud." She turned to Rose again and shook her head. "Then I was afraid that those close to you would harm you if they knew. But now I know that Lupa is working in this trade, and I know this was always meant to happen." She pointed at herself as she addressed James. "If you wish to blame someone, blame me. Before you give into anger, think carefully Cadfael, what would your future be like if you were indeed handfasted to Regina."

Rory's warm laugh filled the room, and Rose jumped as she turned her head to look at the man. His eyes were sparkling. "His life? Regina's cruelty has caused damage all of our lives." He pulled Amy into a hug and kissed her brow, then he looked at Rose and took her by the shoulders. He kissed her cheeks in turn and then retreated to bow low. "Welcome, Beloved of Lupa, I hope that our world is a much of a blessing to you as you are to it."

Rose swallowed and turned again to James. She waited, pleading with her eyes for him to speak. His shoulders relaxed, and his face softened with a look of hurt. "I knew you were different, but at first I thought that maybe I just didn't know you well enough to judge. Then, when you didn't know things that you should, I began to wonder if you were not her." He held out a hand, and Rose took it. "I waited for you to trust me with the truth. Why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted to." Rose felt her tears welling up again, and she wiped her eyes. "But I was afraid, because I realized I was falling in love with you and I did not want to lose your love." She did love him, and it was so perfect and pure and everything she had ever dreamed of that it made her feel downright naive and childish. "I didn't want to lose us."

"Oh my Golden Wolf." He pulled her to him and kissed the tears from her cheeks. "My Goddess, my Starlight, You would never lose my love." His lips brushed against hers softly, as his thumb stroked her cheeks. He pulled back with a tender smile that made her quite literally melt into his chest. "My patience, maybe, but never my love."


	12. History Lessons

Rose surrendered her largest chair to the newlyweds as they all finally gathered around the table. Amy was slender enough to fit snugly into Rory's side, and his arm draped over her shoulder as she leaned her head against him.

"So what do we call you?" Rory asked, his face seemingly stuck in a content smile.

"Yes." James was stroking his thumb along her knuckles on the armrest of her chair. "You said your name was Rose Tyler." The words rolled off his tongue, and Rose vehemently wished that he could call her that all the time. It just sounded like magic from his lips, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, my name is Rose, but it wouldn't be smart to start going around calling me that." She knew she probably looked as cheesy lovesick as Amy did at the moment. "Unless the people should know the-"

"Nope."   
"Absolutely not."  
"It would not be wise my love.

All three spoke at once and Rose chuckled at their faces of shock. "Okay, well then Amy calls me Gina." She shrugged. "It's not Regina, as she hated the nickname, but it's close enough that no one would notice."

"Then we best use that." Rory shook his head. "If word got out, the Armies would fall apart, and that is the last thing we want with Daleks at our doorsteps."

"What do you know about these creatures?" Rose watched as his face grew grim and he sighed.

"They are evil incarnate." His voice was heavy.

"Well no shit, Sherlock." Rose sighed as James mouthed 'who's Sherlock' to Amy. Her friend, by now, was used to her weird outbursts and just sipped her wine and shrugged.

"Legend says that they came from the south western plains." Rory explained, And James made an angry noise as he jerked. Rose thought back to the map, and remembered that those plains belonged to the Donaran Clans. "Yes, Cadfael, before the Donarans came up from the Holy Glade, the Daleks lived there. The river that runs north of the plains was once much larger, and it separates the rest of Gallifrey from the mountains. There was a eruption from the mountains, and the ash and smoke turned the plains into a barren land."

Rory rubbed his brow, as if trying to recall the story. Rose kept quiet, drinking in his words, and a bit alarmed that there was an volcano so close to the temple. Then there was the whole fact that the Donarans lived there willingly, but her musings were interrupted as Rory continued. "They needed to get to safety, and they needed the help of Gallifrey to do it. See, their buildings, tools, and much of their population had been decimated. Only a few thousand remained. So Lupa's Priestess, A very young woman named Romana, agreed to help them. Bridges were built and barges were sent. Slowly the Daleks were brought into our land."

He took a quick sip from Amy's cup and kissed her hair. Rose smiled at the two, because it was like Rory kept waiting for her to disappear. "Things were peaceful at first. They were skilled magicians, alchemists, and farmers, but then they realized that something was wrong. The exposure to the ash and dust for so long had caused a rash of birthing issues. The children were born without the needed anatomy to reproduce, and their skin was disfigured. Their numbers began to plummet, and then." He sighed and shook his head. "Their peaceful leader was found dead. A new one was appointed, but his name is not listed in the archives. He pointed out that these children, while unable to reproduce and grotesque were stronger, faster, and capable of far greater things than humans. This started a sort of." He paused, searching for a word. "Superiority complex."

"Why is this not known?" James asked the question in Rose's mind. "We aided them in coming here, in bringing this evil."

"The scrolls are old and hard to decipher. Only trained trained scribes could even begin to decipher them." Rory shrugged. "And unless that scribe was also an archivist with a plethora of free time to read and translate..." he let his words trail off. Amy smiled proudly up at him. "But, as I was saying. This superior race thing really started to sink in. There were a few skirmishes, but eventually they realized they were outnumbered. They needed a strategy if they wanted to out number the humans. That's when the kidnappings started."

Rose's heart began to race, and she clung to James' hands. She knew what was coming next, what they had begun to do. "They would come down, in the dead of night, on a village and take all of the children from their beds. It would be silent, no fighting, no warning. The sun would rise, and parents would wake to find their children missing." He let out a shaky breath, and Rose could feel the anger in James' tense hand. He remained as silent as she was. "This happened for a year, and nobody could figure out what was going on, until the Daleks made a mistake. Romana's twin daughter and son had just celebrated their thirteenth birthday. They were riding to a long since passed Castle, called Moon, to visit their father's parents for a celebration. The had stopped just north of the great river for the night, when the Daleks attacked. They slaughtered the adults, and captured the fifteen or so children in the entourage, except for one."

Rose perked up. She had a sneaking suspicion about who the one child was, but bit her lip. She didn't want to break the spell that Rory's story was weaving. She had to admit, that if she didn't know the threat at hand, it would have made for a fantastic campfire tale. "Romana's daughter, Arcadia, whom the eastern portion of Gallifrey was later named. "Had just experienced her first blossoming." He saw Rose's confused look and clarified. "Her menses cycle." Rose nodded as he continued. "She had gone down to the river to bathe and perform her ritual prayer for a suitable husband. So she was not at the camp during the attack. Her brother, Apollus, screamed for her to hide. There was nowhere to go but into the river, so she did."

Rose tensed in her seat. She couldn't even begin to fathom the fear that Arcadia must have been experiencing, to see those she loved and trusted being laid to waist in the dark night. "History tells that when she awoke, she was in a mountain cavern tucked under a blanket with a wolf that we now know are Donaran Dire-wolves. It had been almost thirty years since the eruption, and the first children of Donar were living in the mountains. They used the heat from the lava pools to forge weapons and armor of the finest quality. A young demi-god, named Taranis, with wings the color of gold, had found her half dead among the rocks, and nursed her back to health. He was smitten by her beauty, her strength, and the way his wolves heeded her every command. When she was well enough to travel, he flew her home to Lupa's Temple."

"Taranis is my ancestor." James cut in, glancing down at Rose with a smile. "He was the first Anointed and the first to be Handfasted to Lupa's Chosen." She felt her heart skip at his smile, despite the fear that was hanging in the room. Rory cleared his throat, and they both had the decency to blush.

"So, do the scrolls or legends mention anything about any weakness?" Rose had seen them fight up close. She had seen what they had done to her brother-in-law, and she knew that they were hard to put down. "Please tell me there's a weakness."

Rory nodded. "There were a few, yes. Beheading works efficiently, of course. Fire will kill them very painfully. but they were also highly susceptible to willow bark extract when it is ingested or touches their skin."

Rose was confused. Why exactly would willow bark due to anyone? It was just a tree. "Sorry, this may seem a bit stupid. Why would anyone eat or drink willow bark?"

"Do they not have apothecaries where you are from?" James arched an eyebrow, looking her over like he was wondering why she hadn't died as a kid from sickness or something.

"Yeah, but it's hard to explain." Rose shifted and rubbed her hair. "Our medicine moved away from natural remedies to man made treatments over the last few hundred years." They were all looking at her now, like her world was the one that was weird.

"Willow bark is a fever reducer, alleviates pain, and it eases afflictions of the heart and blood." Amy explained. "It is bitter to taste and must never be given to children who have not yet weaned or nursing mothers." Rory squeezed his wife with a proud smile, and Rose couldn't help but grin at their obvious infatuation with each other.

"Aspirin." Rose realized what it was. "Where I come from they call that aspirin." She paused to consider her words, and with a start realized that she no longer referred to London as home. It didn't feel like home anymore. Home was here, with these people, and she would do anything and everything to keep them safe. Yet, she still felt like the story that was told had not ended. "What happened after Taranis took Arcadia back to her mother?"

"Romana heard what happened to her son, and her rage was apparently so terrifying that the historians stopped referring to her as Romana, snd from then until the end if the war she is known only as Lupus Malum." Rose tilted her head in question at Rory's words. She knew that Lupus was Latin for wolf, bur unsure of what Malum meant. "Bad Wolf, in the common tongue."

That made Rose jerk. Memories came back, little things that hadn't made sense until she heard that. Her father was stroking her cheek as she curled up in bed, reading to her from a book of fairy tales, the way her parents had looked as they left her with the nanny to go to the Halloween party that would end in their death, Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. When she was seven, she had lost all four of her front teeth, making her canines looking extra sharp, and the bullies at school had scribbled bad wolf on her notebook. Over and over those words had followed her, and now they repeated again. "Bad wolf..." she muttered, rubbing her head as her mind vibrated ominously.

"Are you all right, Rose." James touched her face and she blinked rapidly.

"I'm fine. Yeah. Just this is all so much to take in." She gave him a thankful smile and kissed his palm. "So Romana went after the Daleks."

"She did." Rory nodded. "The Donarans were a small force then, as their lineage had just come to pass, but they were incredibly strong. All of the adults were children of Donar, so the blood of the gods coursed through their veins. Taranis called them down from the mountains, and they joined with the forces of Gallifrey. The Daleks numbers were large, equaling the number of soldiers, and the bloody battle lasted five years. It nearly decimated the armies on both sides, but they managed to drive the Daleks northward to the harsh frozen waste lands of Skaro. Taranis and Romana stood side by side in the final battle, and the scribes say that the blizzard they were in turned to rain and thunder. The sun stilled in the sky, darkened by their combined fury. Then with a mighty swing of his hammer and the furious raging pain of her howl, the land split and mountains shot forth from the land. They were so tall that even Taranis himself could not fly to the peaks." His voice grew soft as he finished the tale, the words making Rose shiver at the power that must have been, the anger of a god and goddess. "They erected Torchwood Castle to stand guard, and it has until now."

"Skaro should have killed them off." James shook his head and swallowed. "It is a frozen, barren place, and the sun only shines for parts of the year."

"Somehow they did, and they managed to increase their numbers." Amy's face grew grim. "But how? Why did they take children before the war, and why now?"

"They change them. They force them to drink this liquid." Every eye in the room was on her. James' face was full of rage because he knew, but Rory and Amy were pale at this revelation. "Some of them survive, but some also die. I saw it in my dreams, my visions. They can turn the children into Daleks."

"But why not the adults?" Amy shook her head. "Why take children, when adults are older and stronger."

An idea occurred to Rose, almost as terrifying as the certainty that came with it. "Children are still developing. Their bodies still have the room to change, where as adults do not." The silence was deafening, and Rose sunk back into her chair. Her head was beginning to pound from the stress of the day.

"We defeated them in the past." James pulled her hand, and she moved to sit in his lap. "We will do it again. I swear to you, on our children's lives, we will win." His lips pressed into his hair.

Rose couldn't help but chuckle at that. If she had it her way, this war would be over before over before she even thought about having kids. "So, according to Rickey, the Vale has fallen. I was looking at the map." She wriggled out of James' arms and crossed the room. "It is very close to Persephone's Temple. What type of Temple is that? Where I'm from, she is the goddess of spring and vegetation."

"It is a school." The trio followed her, and James spoke. "Cora, the High priestess, also converted it into an orphanage twenty years ago. The chosen of the Muses study and teach there, and they provide most of the fruit trades for the major cities and markets."

"A school and an orphanage." Rose gasped as the world spun. "How many children live there?" She looked at her tiny family, as their mouths dropped in understanding. "How many children and teenagers live there and in the surrounding areas?!"

"Last year's census said nearly a thousand." Rose gripped James' arm as Amy whispered. "Most are students, but one third of that are orphans. Regina was schooled there herself, for three years."

"Do they have guards like us?" Rose felt her stomach drop as he shook his head. "Why not?! A whole Temple full of children, and nobody thought to stick an army there for protection?!"

"There was no need." James' wings flexed as he seemed to regret this fact. "There has been peace in Gallifrey for the last fig fifteen years, when the last Priestess of Lupa, Temperance, brought an end to the Banner Wars and united us all under Lupa's sigil."

"The Banner War?" Rose was confused. Dhe hsd been told that Lupa ruled over all of the lands. "Why was Gallifrey fighting amongst each other?"

James scratched his hair and sighed. "The kings were squabbling over the sudden changes in trade and bartering. The Hoard claimed the Vale was encroaching on their lake. Berengard was furious that King Peter would not lower the price for his fish hauls, but yet Berengard was also being unfair with their cost of furs. So, squabbles turned to alliances, and alliances spurred wars." He frowned harshly. "I was only seventeen at the time, newly blessed, and training to take my clan's Anointed place. We were allied only with Lupa, so when Temperance called us to aid, we came. We broke up the battles, losing my father as well as Mickey's and Jack's in the war. I took my father's command, and managed to bring about a temporary Armistice. Then Rassilon finally was able to broker a treaty. All Banners would unite under Lupa, and the Priestess would set fair trading and currency."

Rose nodded, making a mental note to question him more on this. She didn't even know that his father was dead. She just assumed that Rassilon was his mother's brother. "So, we have Berengard and the Hoard still standing. Can we count on them for aid, I mean apart from what they have already sent?"

"The Drake is a cunning man." Rory tapped the city that was nestled against the lake. "While they do live on the water, they have some of the best pyromancers and archers Gallifrey can offer. He, like the dragons for which he is named, is highly territorial and would not be too keen on his riches being threatened"

"Berengard." Amy pointed next. "Has an army as wild as the forest where they reside. They are a small number, but each soldier is as large as a bear and just as relentless. They go into a trance before battle, and the warriors are called."

"Beserkers." Rose was proud that she had put those clues together. So her addiction to mythological fantasy books and movies were finally coming in handy.

"Their ale is even finer than Donarans." James mused with a smile.

"Oh!" Rose perked up at that. It had been a while since she had tasted a nice cold pint. "I can definitely get behind a nice cold pint of ale."

Amy let out a burst of laughter. She wiped her eyes and sucked in a breath to stop her giggles. "Sorry, Regina hated beer of any kind. She said they were drinks for common folks or savages."

"Well I happen to enjoy a nice beer after a long day." Rose was happy to find that there were some differences in their tastes. "But back to business. We need to find a way to send more troops to us." She tapped her chin as she thought. "The dragon and the bear. Hmm." An idea was forming, one so obvious that she wondered how even James had missed it with his tactical mind. "Children are the greatest treasure. How many does the Drake have?"

"He is the oldest of the kings, and has been wed four times." James seemed to be running calculations in his head, snd he grinned. "Twenty-five children, but most are grown I believe, and about sixty grandchildren." Rose blanched at the thought. There had to be some twins in there somewhere, and his castle must have been very, very full.

"And there is nothing that a bear protects more fiercely than their cubs." Rose hinted and realization dawned over their faces. "So all we have to do is let them know that the Daleks are after the children, and they should be ready to rain hell down on the demons."

"You are brilliant." James kissed her hair and seized her from behind to splay his hands across her belly. "Absolutely brilliant, my Love."

"Send the word then. Make sure they do not tell the citizens though. Keep it among the soldiers and advisors." Rose was still certain that preventing chaos among the people was essential. "How long will it take to get everyone here and ready to march?"

"A week." James said firmly. "If we send out word tonight, the armies should be here in a week."

"We better get started." A knock cut them off and a male servant entered and bowed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Healer Rory, you are gravely needed in the servants quarters." He retreated hastily, giving a barking cough as he left.

Instantly in doctor mode, Rory kissed his wife and scooped his bag from the floor. "I must go." He bowed first to Rose and then to James, before rushing from the room.

"Didn't you say some of the girls were feeling sick this morning?" Rose watched as the doors shut, and something just told her that this wasn't a case if exhaustion and hangovers.

"Yes, they were at Persephone's temple just before you came here, for the full moon Orchard Celebration. They go every year and come back with the wine and fruit traders." Amy nodded. "I thought they were just pretending to get some rest."

"The war counsel should be ready by now." James was looking out the window to where the sun had reached its highest noon reach.

"Go in my place. I need to check on my neophytes and servants." Rose kissed him softly.

"Come to me when you are finished. The warriors spirits will be lifted by your presence." James again ran his hand along her belly and then pulled Amelia to him for a brotherly brush of his lips to her brow. He left the room with a backwards smile.

"Take me to my people." Rose grabbed her goblet again for a quick drink, before Amelia led her into the hall. "How sick are they?"

"I'm not sure." Amy shook her head. They were turning down a breezy hall that overlooked the stables, and then Rose smelled it. Sick, nauseating and suffocating, filled the air. Rose covered her mouth as Amelia opened the door.

Rose gasped. Many of the servants she knew by sight, and more that she did not recognize were in beds. There were also many pallets along the floor. Rory was crouched next to a bed, what looked like a stethoscope in his ears as he listened to the chest of a young teen boy. His face was as grim as what looked like his assistants. She inched into the room, making her way around to look at the patients. They were definitely feverish, their cheeks and lips flushed, sweat shining off of their faces and arms. Then she saw something that made her heart stop.

Aria was just ahead of her. Her lovely little face pained, and she coughed a nasty wet sounding thing. "Oh my sweetheart." Rose rushed forward to crouch next to her.

"Priestess?" Her eyes fluttered open, and her fever blistered lips turned up to a weak smile. "I'm sorry I won't be able to prepare your chambers for dinner. They won't let me get up."

"Oh, you silly girl." Rose felt tears prick her eyes as she watched her cough again. "You just sleep and rest okay." Aria nodded and went limp as her fever took her to sleep.

"Don't touch her!" Rory hissed as she reached out to pull the blanket up to her chin.

Rose yanked her hand back. "What is this?" She didn't get an answer, because Rory grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to her feet. She half dragged her to a bowl of steaming sudsy water and shoved her hands into it. "Scrub them now." The water was nearly boiling, but Rose did as instructed. Amy was washing hers too, and Rory deftly tied what smelled like vodka soaked rags around their lower faces.

"It is a type of deadly pox. He sighed through his own mask. "It isn't common here, but it has been known to spring up in the orchard workers periodically."

"I want to help." Rose shook her head.

"No, you can stand here or talk to the girls, but you are not to touch them." Rory shook his head firmly, and began digging in his bag for supplies.

Rose looked out over the girls, her mind taking in the room of patience. This was not something that should be happening now, not when there was a war on the horizon. Her mind was scrambling to connect pieces, as she heard Rory list symptoms off to his nurses: fever first, then the rash on the face and arms, muscle weakness, and a high probability of death in the very young and weak. She touched the raised scar on her right bicep, and gasped. "Smallpox!"

"What?" Rory was measuring a clear liquid into a set of small spoon like containers.

"Where I'm from, it's called smallpox." She shook her head in awe. "It's been completely eradicated where I'm from, but look." She showed them her arm. One of her foster parents had been a very paranoid woman when it came to illness, and had insisted that everyone she took in got the vaccine. "I got a vaccine against it when I was a child."

"What is a vaccine?" Rory asked, running his finger along the small cluster of bumps.

"Like a medicine that keeps you from catching an illness." She explained. "I can't get it." She looked around at the nurses passing between patient to patient. "It's highly contagious, like even touching the blankets someone has sweated in can pass it. We need to quarantine this portion of the temple." She spun on Amelia. "You need to get out!"

"What about you and Rory?" She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I told you, I can't get it." Rose pointed at her arm again, but she looked at Rory.

"I had it when I was ten." He explained. "It cannot be contracted twice."

"Leave!" Rose spun Amy around and propelled her to the door. Her heart was pounding as she glanced back at the sick. "Go to the kitchens, have them boil as much water as they can and deliver them here. Also, make sure that none of the people in the city are sick, if so, have them brought to the Temple as well."

Amy paused outside of the door. "Take care of him for me." She looked over Rose's shoulder at Rory. "He will work himself to death if no one stops him."

"I will." Rose smiled, but remembered her mouth was covered. "Tell James where I am, and that I will come to him later." Without waiting for a response, she pulled the door shut. Suddenly she had a thought, one that did not seem to come from her own mind, and rushed to Rory.

"Have the Donarans ever had a case of smallpox?" She asked, remembering a half dreamed conversation as James stroked her hair an explained that Donarans not only were stronger, but were not entirely human. Their blood flowed with the ichor of the gods.

Rory froze and shook his head. "Donarans are immune to all illnesses."

Feeling a sense of relief that her husband would also be safe from the illness, she nodded. Rose held her arms out to her side. "Show me how to help."

 


	13. A Plan is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness  
> Death of a child  
> Rememberence of suicide  
> Thats about it >.>
> 
> Sorry for the delay, was getting a tattoo and it's my birthday!

Rose held a bowl for what felt like the hundredth patient. It was a another beautiful young girl, of about fourteen. She set the bowl aside and wiped her brow with a cool damp brow. "There ya go love." She eased her back to her cot and tried to give her a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Priestess." The girls voice was ragged, swollen probably from the rash that was covering her face and neck. "Would you bless me?"

Rose brushed the girls cheek with a thumb, and for the hundredth time she sent up a prayer. "Please, Lupa, touch this girl. Bring her comfort and help her heal." The girls eyes closed, and she fell into a restless sleep. She stood up and made her way to the front of the room to scrub her hands in the scalding soapy water again. More patients had been brought in, from the city, and even more were being separated from their families to be monitored. She was dead on her feet, her body almost on autopilot as she dried her fingers, took a swig of watered down wine.

"Goddess!" Aria's voice called from the back of the room.

"Priestess!" The sound of a teenage boys voice scratched at her ears.

"Lady Regina." This voice was so soft and week that Rose turned. Her eyes landed on a a frail girl no older than six. Forcing herself forward, reminding herself that these were her people and were counting on her to be there, she made her way to the little girl.

"Hello, sweetling." Rose took a cup of water mixed with willow bark from a passing nurse and sat down on her cot. "What's your name?"

"Noya." She croaked, her eyes fluttering open to reveal the most stunning set of lavender irises surrounded by dark lashes that would have made a supermodel swoon. Rose tipped the cup against her lips while supporting her head. The girl tried to swallow, but much of the liquid spilled across her tiny pink lips. Rose dabbed it with a rag. "Is it true that you flew with the Cadfael?"

"Yes, my love." Rose watched as her lips turned up into a weak smile, and her heart broke into a million pieces. She wasn't sure how she was helping these people by just touching them, but somehow faith seemed to be a major part of it.

"Was it wonderful?" She whispered, her breathing heavy and labored. Rose nodded, unsure of what to say to the tiny girl. "Is it true that Lupa talks to you?"

"Oh yes, she does." Rose felt her tiny hand clutch at her dress, and she took it.

"Do you think?" The girl coughed, and Rose waited for her to finish. "That maybe I can fly with one of the Anointed."

Rose bit back a soft giggle and lowered her head to the pillow. "I'll make you a deal, sweetheart. You just focus on getting better, and when you feel up to it, The Lord Cadfael will take you on a flight." The girl tried to sit up again, her eyes bright and wide. "Oh no, no honey." She pushed her back to the blankets. "You need to rest first."

The Noya's smile was so bright that Rose felt a glimmer of hope. Then her tiny voice croaked again. "Priestess, do you think Lupa will talk to me?"

That soft voice floated into Rose's mind with a glimmer of affection so strong her tears began to run. "Lupa is also looking for eager hearts to hear her voice."

Those lavender eyes fluttered shut and Noya whispered softly. "I want to hear..." then she gave a soft sighing snore. Rose touched her face. She carried the cup and rag to the front, and as she brushed her hair from her face, hot strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hello Starlight." James' soft voice made her turn, and she found herself face to chest with her husband.

"Hello." Rose felt herself instantly relax, the pain and anguish around her seemed to melt as he stared down at her with those warm caramel eyes.

"We missed you at the Counsel." He murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then she was being pushed towards the door.

Rose went willingly, sighing as his firm hands rubbed her shoulders as she stepped into the hall. She turned again to lean into his chest, inhaling that clean rainy smell that seemed ever present on his clothes.

"You should not be in there." He murmured, pushing her back to stare down into her eyes.

"I'm immune." Rose shook her head and frowned. "They need me, I can help. Rory is already short staffed as it is."

"Yes, Amelia told me that you have some spell or ward against it." James cupped her face, his eyes boring into her. Then his right hand trailed down her stomach to press against the flatness of her belly. "But does the spell protect these little ones?"

Rose jerked in his arms. "What?!" She couldn't be pregnant. They had only just made love last night, had it really only been a day? She shook her head at the thought, and saw that the sky was indeed dark beyond the window. Yet, his words hung between them. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be. Even if I was, you wouldn't be able to tell. It's too soon."

James frowned for a moment then he let out a breath. "Of course you wouldn't know. I just thought Amelia had said." He pressed a hand against her abdomen again, a featherlight but obviously possessive touch. "The first time a Chosen and a Cadfael come together, there is conception. Every time, without fail." Rose felt her world turn. James caught her in his arms and lifted her up to carry her. "Come away and rest."

"A baby?" She breathed, oblivious to the changing of the guards at the door.

"Babies." James smiled and squeezed her thigh. "Lupa's Chosen always births twins her first time. Sometimes it is two boys, sometimes two girls, sometimes one of each but it is always twins."

"Twins?" This was too much all at once. First she had just a war to worry about, now there was a bloody quarantine for smallpox, and now she was pregnant. Then the door opened, and Rory emerged carrying a body wrapped in a sheet. Rose's heart stopped. "Put me down!" James lowered her to the floor, and she pushed past him to Rory. She yanked back the sheet to reveal a boy no older than nine, a thing gangly child with a kind but pale face. His chest was not rising at all. "No." The tears fell now, hard and unstoppable. "No!"

"He is the first." Rory frowned and shook his head. "But he will not be the last. I am so sorry, Gina."

"There's a little girl, Noya, with lavender eyes." Rose stared at his face and saw him shake his head. She thought there was no more of her heart to break, but it did.

"She is in Lupa's hands, my Lady." He turned as some more of his assistants came down the hall with a litter. "Take him to my clinic. I will prepare his body."

"Burn them." Rose interjected. "Burn anyone who dies and their clothes. They body is still contagious." Everyone stared at her. "Lupa wants the dead to be cremated, so that the infection will not contaminate the living."

"The boy's parents have already been summoned. I must speak with them." Rory gently lowered the boy to the litter. "Can they not at least see their son to say farewell."

"Yes, but no touching." Rose shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I will tell them. Take me to them." She turned to the guards. "It is my job."

"Regina would not have done so." Rory whispered in her ear, so low that only she heard.

"Well I'm not her." Rose hissed back, pulling away.

"Forgive me, Priestess." Rory's face was the epitome of apology, and he bowed his head. "I beg your forgiveness for the comparison."

"Nothing to forgive, Rory." Rose waved her hand. "But since we are on the subject of your forgetfulness, isn't tonight your wedding night?"

His blush was so prominent beneath the phlegm and sick on his cheeks and neck, that even James let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "It may have slipped my mind, yes ma'am."

"Forgetting things of that level of importance may get you slapped, Master Healer." Rose rolled her eyes at the man. It was just like his mirror, Ryan, to get so caught up in work that he forgot to eat or call to say he was late.

"I cannot leave them." He glanced back into the open door.

"Your assistance are wonderful." Rose held up a finger and pointed at him with a smile. "You go get cleaned up and enjoy your wedding night." His mouth opened to protest, but she poked him in the chest. "That's a divine edict from your Priestess. Go."

"I will go let my assistants know." He bowed again before ducking inside.

Another guard approached them, his gorgeous face turned down into a hopeless frown. "The child's parents have arrived. They are down here." Rose looked back at James who nodded, and she followed the guard.

Rose had once lived in a foster home with four sons when she was fourteen. It was the second best family, as Meredith's family had been her favorite, but she had been so sure that this family was going to adopt her. It was the only time she had felt that way, but after seven months with them, tragedy struck. Th oldest son, Thomas, had been a successful young man. He was captain of both the rugby and football teams. He was top in his class academically, and had full ride scholarships to multiple universities. He was sweet to everyone, always sticking up for Rose when she was bullied, and anytime she was upset he would tickle her until she laughed until she cried. Nobody knew the dark hole he carried in his heart until one day he didn't come down for dinner. He had hanged himself in his closet, with only a note that said he was sorry. Rose remembered being ask to speak at the funeral, but what could she have ever said to fill that gaping hole in the family.

The look on his parents' faces were what she saw here. It was this look of utter emptiness, like there was no light left inside of them at all. They watched her approach, clinging to each other as their eyes met her expectantly. Rose swallowed and wet her lips. "I'm so sorry." She began, and the woman fell into her husband's arm. "But your son passed away this evening." She would have continued, but the husband spoke.

"May we see him?" His voice held no emotion, like an echo in human flesh.

"You may, but you must not touch him." She nodded softly. "Lupa has requested that all of the dead be cremated, so that the illness cannot pass to the living."

"Were you with him?" The wife looked up, her eyes pleading. "When Lupa carried him home, were you with him.

"I was." She lied. She had to, because she could not bring them anymore pain. "I was with him at the end, as was the Goddess."

"Thank you." The husband kissed his wife's hair. "Thank you, my Lady." Then they turned to follow the guard. It was like watching living statues move away, but Rose realized they weren't stone. Only their hearts had lost the warmth of life.

"Gina." James spoke, because there was still a guard standing close by. "My Goddess come away."

Rose shook her head and wiped hard at her eyes, unable to move. She couldn't do this. How could she do this?

"Come, my Starlight." He lifted her into his arms and covered her with his wings.

She saw nothing as they moved, but soon she could smell the aroma of cooking food and hear voices around them. She felt her dress stick to his shirt, and groaned as she saw a patch of vomit. "I'm filthy."

"Yep." He replied, not moving his wings so she could see his face.

Rose bit back a giggle. "You sound like me."

"I guess you are rubbing off on me." He chuckled softly. She heard doors opening, and soon the smell of the bathing pool filled her nostrils. He sat her on the floor, and she looked around at the dim torchlight.

"Where is Amy?" She was so used to the woman being constantly around, that her absence was easily noted.

"She has her own husband to take care of." James smiled, running his hands up her body. Rose gasped as they brushed over her breasts, but then they caught the collar of her dress. He ripped it swiftly, causing her to squeak at the sound. He bundled the material up and tossed it into the fire that was always burning in the room. She was thankful that she had opted to go barefoot. She spotted what looked like a some of his clothes folded on the chair of her boudoir.

"Let me." Rose moved behind him to unlace his shirt as he kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants, and those too joined her dress in the fire. Then she took his hand and led him into the water. She paused, thigh deep and turned. "The heat will no mess with the babies right?" She vaguely remembered reading that early pregnancy should not involve hot baths or spas.

"They are Donaran." He smiled tugging her into the water. "We love the heat. Donar's Forge is full of hot springs and mineral pools. Our wee ones will be fine." She nodded and settled onto her favorite ledge, while James began opening up bottles and sniffing them. She couldn't help but laugh as his tongue darted out to taste one and then made a disgusted face. He picked up the bottle she knee contained her favorite scent, and waded over to sit beside her. "Wet your hair."

Rose dipped her head under water, and when she surfaced he began massaging her scalp. His fingers felt divine, and she leaned back against his chest. "So." She sighed, her mind swirling a million miles an hour. "Babies."

"Yes." His smile was a goofy, giddy thing. "Babies." His fingers trailed down along her stomach to stroke and caress. "Are you not happy?"

That was a loaded question. She was stunned, overwhelmed, so far out of her depth that she could barely breathe. "I'm terrified." She whispered, then rinsed her hair to avoid seeing if she had upset him. When she looked up, he was watching her relaxed eyes.

"You will be fine." His voice made her think of another set of twins, now separated by death. She wondered at how he was staying together, with a brother gone and a war close at hand.

"How do you do it." Rose whispered, taking the rag he had been washing her shoulders with and circling it on his chest. "You just lost a brother, and now we are going to war."

"I cannot grieve." James shook his head. "Not now, not until this evil threatens us no longer. Then, then I will be able to mourn him."

Rose wished she had his strength. She felt on the verge of a breakdown now, and it was only his strong hands that were holding her together. There was a heavy silence between them, as they washed each other gently, their touches speaking more than their words could say. When they left the pool, their touches remained just as soft an tender as they helped each other dress. An idea was forming in her mind, one of those ones she had just begun to accept came from somewhere else. It didn't truly sink in until she was halfway through her dinner plate in their bedroom. "They want children."

"Huh?" James looked up, a bit of steak halfway to his mouth.

Rose smiled at how adorable he looked, caught off guard, with his normally dominant demeanor lost in a moment of unintentional silliness. "The Daleks want children, the stronger the better right?"

"Riiiight." James lowered the knife his meat was on and tilted his head at her. His confusion was as equally endearing.

"What if they knew that there were two very strong and very powerful children that would soon come into the world?" She had never seen him turn so many colors so fast.

"What?!" He exclaimed, slamming his knife down. "What are you thinking?!"

"You have to promise me, James, that no matter what you will keep us safe." She pressed her hand to her stomach. "Promise me."

"That promise was made the day we wed." He said firmly, but she could see the anger forming in his eyes. Rose knew he was going to object, but it was something she had to do.

"When I had the dreams the first time, I could talk to my, her parents." Rose pushed her plate away and picked up her tea. Wine was no longer on her menu, no matter how much James had assured her that it would not harm a half Donaran child. "What if I can talk to Davros, tempt him, lure him with promise of children that would be stronger than any he has ever taken?"

James' mouth snapped shut, but he stood his wings flaring irritably. "I don't like it." He growled, running a hand through his hair. Then he turned. "Where will you tell him to come? Here?!"

"They are closest to the Temple of Persephone." Another thought hit her, the orchards, the servants had been at the orchards at the temple. "Oh no! If the smallpox is here, then it's also at."

"Persephone's Temple." James nodded at her. "We have already received word today that the outbreak is there and quarantined. They have dealt with it before."

"Then we can't send the human soldiers there!" Rose exclaimed jumping up. This wasn't good. If the majority of the soldiers went there, they would be contaminated.

"Yes." James moved closer to her, giving her a soft hug. "The War Counsel already knows this. So if we go, we march only with the Donarans. The other soldiers will have to stay here."

"Are there enough to fight them?" Rose was terrified of the answer, but James' smile turned proud.

"Would you like to see?" He released her to move to the window, fold back the curtains, and open the floor to ceiling glass. Only now did Rose realize that there was a balcony. She followed him out to it, snd he pointed.On the area across the river, where the blessing ceremony was performed, was a sea of tents and campfires. The moon was a sliver in the sky, but it cast a silver light down on the countryside. Above the tents she saw what looked like flocks of massive birds, and then she realized they were shaped like men. "Come with me." He scooped her into his arms, and backed up into the bedroom again. With a ground eating sprint he leapt over the rail and took flight.

Rose clung to him as he glided over the temple grounds and the river. She gasped as the tents rolled underneath them, stretched so far that they disappeared into the night. The ones in flight called greetings, and she marveled as their wings were varying colors, red, gold, grey, and blue. No others had black wings, and she realized that it made James unique, special, and powerful. "How many?" She murmured.

"Each nearly four thousand." He replied, aiming them back towards the temple. "Everyone heeded the call except those too young or too old to fight, or those nursing infants." When he landed on the balcony and carried her in, their dinner had been cleared and their blankets turned back.

Rose felt, for the first time, that they could win this war. "I love you." She wasn't sure why the words slipped out of her mouth, because she hadn't been thinking about that.

"And I you." He kissed her sweetly, lowering her to the sheets and then circling the room to snuff the candles and shutter the oil lanterns. Then he crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her to his chest. "Must you do this?" His voice was finally bordering on fear.

"Do you trust Lupa to protect me and..." she shivered as she touched her own belly again, still unsure of how she felt about the tiny little ones growing inside of her. She wasn't upset, just afraid, afraid of how well she could raise them, of how she could do this, and terrified of giving birth to twins in a world where epidurals were not exactly ready and waiting. "And them?"

"I do." James pushed up her gown to swirl his fingers along her bare belly. It felt good, like he was trying to memorize her skin.

"Then guard my body." Rose pressed a kiss to his chest. Sleep was calling to her, quite literally. "And let her guard my soul."

"Sleep, Rose Tyler." Her real name rolled off his tongue like a prayer, and it probably was. "I will hold you while your soul is gone."

Rose blinked, and she was floating over the bed. She could see their bodies in the dark, as if there was a soft silver light glowing around them. His eyes lifted up, searching, then he lowered them again and pressed a kiss to her hair. She could nearly feel it, on her spirit body, and when she looked down she saw that her normally flat stomach was swollen and taut. Her breath caught in her chest, and then she was lifted through the roof.

Below her, the Temple, river, and Donaran camp was alive. The sound of smiths hammers rang out, chants echoed into the night, and she moved over the Donaran camp. She passed close to a man in flight, his sword glinting in his hand, and she saw it was Jack. He tensed, his eyes searching the empty air in front of him, so Rose reached out a finger to stroke his proud jaw. She watched as he shivered, and his body relaxed. "Come back safely, my Sister." He murmured, and then Rose was yanked away again.

The ground flew under her in a blur, she couldn't tell north from south, east from west, but she went willingly. Then she saw it, Torchwood, standing like a dark beacon in the moonlight. "Please, please don't make me stay too long." She pleaded as she slowed above the roof.

 _You must be brave, my Beloved_. Lupa's voice was like a warm balm on her skin.

Rose sank into a room full of blankets. Children and teens sat huddled together, their faces numb and eyes blank. Anger and pain boiled inside of her at the sight. It was so wrong, so inhuman. This many children should be making a racket, playing games, annoying their parents, or trying to sneak wine without anyone seeing. They shouldn't have the eyes of the dead.

Lupa spoke again, and Rose thought she felt a warm feminine hand brush her cheek. _Prepare to face him_. She drew a breath, clenched her fists, and nodded once. Her body moved through the wall.

Davros was standing next to a Dalek, except, it was wearing clothes too small for its body, the stained and ripped remnants of dress were visible. The Dalek pulled it away, and Rose saw the breasts of what must have been a teenage girl flatten into nothing under slimy sticky skin.

"Oi! Ugly!" Rose shouted. Davros jerked around and looked up at the ceiling.

"Go and join the others." He croaked at the Dalek.

"Yes, Lord Davros." The Dalek spoke in that robotic emotional voice. Once it was gone, the deformed man smiled a sickly evil grin.

"I can hear you, woman." His sticky eyelids cracked open. "But I cannot see you. Show yourself."

Rose felt her entire being warm, and then she knew she was visible. "You're a freak." She spit at him, but no saliva struck his face. He seemed to get the idea though, because he snarled at her.

"I see you are with child." His voice was cold, and a greedy looked cross his face.

"You like to take children." Rose felt herself growing closer to him, just above his head. "You would like to take mine, I bet."

"It will be mine." Davros gave a smug smirk, making his gaunt face look more like a sarcastic zombie. If that feeling of evil wasn't eating away at her chest, she may of chuckled.

 _Do laugh at him, my Child_. Lupa's voice was mocking as she spoke, like she too found his little show beneath her.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Rose tossed her had back and pointed at him, watching as his face contorted into rage.

"Give it me!" Davros shrieked as he jumped at her, arm outstretched and Rose felt herself yanked up and then slam back into her body.

"My love." James' voice was breathless as Rose struggled in his arms. "You are in your body." She relaxed against the blankets, but she felt him move. Soon a cool cup of water was in her hands. "Drink."

Rose gulped it down her dry throat. "Thank you." She gasped holding the cup out in the dark. She felt him take it, and then he was back beside her.

"Lupa took me to him. He is still at Torchwood." She sighed, searching for his fingers. James laced them together and pulled her knuckles to her lips.

"What happened?" His voice was a coaxing tone, as he kissed each knuckle in turn.

"I saw Davros. He had just finished changing a teenage girl." Rose shuddered at the memory. "Then I spoke to him. My belly." Her hand pulled free to rush to her stomach. It was still flat and she sighed in relief. "It was like I was ready to give birth, and he saw me. He wanted our children."

"Did you tell him of Persephone's Temple?" James' hand joined hers at her belly, and his fingers danced along the silk of her night gown.

"I didn't have time. He jumped at me, and Lupa yanked me out of there." Rose shuddered again at the look of greed and rage he had in his eyes as he tried to grab her.

"I very much look forward to the joy of my sword running through his gut." James said firmly, his voice bordering on a cold deadly rage.

"Normally I don't condone murder." Rose stilled his fingers and snuggled closer to him. "But in this case, I'll gladly watch and make an exception."

She was too wired to sleep, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The evil that she had just been in still felt like it was stuck to her skin, and she couldn't stand it. Rose needed something pure, something to wash it away. She shifted her head in the dark until she found his jaw. "Fly with me." She purred, curling her tongue along his skin.

"You need to sleep." James sighed, his fingers fisting into her gown. "We have been through much today."

"I need to feel your touch." She quipped, hooking her leg over his and angling his hand down to her thighs. "Wash his filth from my soul."

"As my Goddess commands." James caught her lips in a deep kiss, rolling her onto her back. They flew into the night together, but neither of them left the sanctuary of their bed.


	14. The Valkyrie

"Gina." Amelia's voice drug Rose up from her first ever pleasant dream that was not a memory. She sighed as she blinked away the image of her and James flying over the curve of the earth, the moon so close she thought she could touch the stars.

"Shhhh." She murmured into her pillow. "I don't want to get up." She pulled the covers up over her head, but Amy yanked them down and then tugged her pillow from under her. It thudded against Rose's thighs with a dull fluffy thud.

"Well, neither did I." Amy giggled. "But who else could make you presentable for public eye." Rose felt her satin dressing robe land on her bare skin and she quickly sat up to pull it on."

Amy was fixing her a plate for breakfast, humming happily under her breath, her movements light and giddy. Rose ducked into the bathing room to use the loo, and then came back in and gently pushed her friend into a chair. "Nuh uh, you sit and eat with me." She poured her own tea and then ravenously dug into her bacon. Amy was all smiled as she filled her own plate and cup. "Soooo." She grinned at her. "How was your dinner?" She repeated the same line Amy had used on her the day before.

"Wonderful." Rose wondered if she had look as lovesick when she had responded. "Absolutely wonderful."

"I'm so happy for you." Rose reached over to squeeze her fingers, but then pulled her hand back to wag a finger at her. "But you, little madam, have some explainin' to do."

"I'm not sure I understand." Amy arched an eyebrow as she lifted her teacup. "Explain what?"

"How you forgot to mention to me that consummating my marriage would pop two buns in my oven." Rose watched the confusion on her face. Honestly, she needed to teach these people some more relaxed way of talking. This thees and thous and proper grammar was getting a little dry. "Pregnant, you didn't warn me that I would get pregnant."

  
Amy choked on her tea and wiped her mouth. "I did not think I had to. In your world, your high priestesses do not experience the same thing?"

"Uh, no." Rose shook her head and sighed. "One, most of the religious leaders are men." Amy crinkled her nose at the thought. "Two, most people plan together to have children."

"I apologize." Amy's cheeks flushed as she gave a sheepish grin. "If I had known, I would have warned you." She tucked a bit of hair behind her ears and shrugged her shoulder. "Congratulations on your pregnancy." She offered.

Rose threw a grape at her and huffed a sigh. "You're forgiven, besides, it provided James and I with a plan of attack." She looked around the empty room. "Where is that Angel anyways?"

"Angel?" Amy queried, looking around the room.

"Err, Angels are divine creatures with wings who protect people." Rose knew it was a bad explanation, but Amy nodded in understanding.

"The Cadfael had to go meet with his clan leaders, something about a change in strategy." Amy explained, finishing her tea and then moving her empty plate to a tray. "I'm assuming that it is the plan you two came up with."

Rose drew a deep breath. She had a sneaking suspicion that Amy was about to freak out. "We're sort of planning to lure the Daleks to Persephone's temple, using me and my pregnancy as bait." And Rose was right. The vase of fresh flowers that Amy was moving from the dining table to her bedside table crashed to the floor. Rose realized that now was probably a good time to head to the closet, and she was glad she made that decision because Amy was hot on her tail.

"Have you lost leave of your sense?!" The ginger was fuming, her hazel eyes flashing as Rose plucked a pretty green bit of silk from a shelf and pushed it into her hands.

"It wasn't technically my idea." Rose offered, as she ducked into the bathing chamber and sat in her makeup chair. "It was Lupa's."

Amy, who had one finger up and her mouth open for what Rose could only assume was a very fiery lecture, snapped her lips into a pursed look and narrowed her eyes. "You...." she sat the silk down and began combing Rose's hair. "How, pray tell, do you plan on luring them?" The comb tapped the top of Rose's head with a short sting.

"Lupa took me to see them last night." Rose started, watching Amy's reaction in the mirror. "My spirit body was made to look very close to birth, and Lupa revealed me to Davros. I basically challenged him to try to take my children, but before I could tell him where, he tried to grab me." Rose couldn't help but shudder again at the memory. "Lupa got me out of there quickly." Then she sighed and admitted something she couldn't even tell James. "I am so not looking forward to the next midnight taunt. It makes me feel so, blah." She purposely shuddered her whole body, as Amy turned her chair to do her makeup.

"The Divine Sleep often left Regina distressed." Her brows narrowed together as she paused her makeup brush halfway to Rose's face.

"What's with the look?" Rose tilted her head back, as Amy began painting her face to the usual flawless perfection.

"I was just remembering that Regina had stopped sleeping normally just before she left." Her lips turned down. "It was almost as if she did not want to be subject to the Divine Sleep."

"That bitch." Rose gasped, as the connections snapped into place. "I bet you ever single jewel in those boxes that she knew the Daleks were coming. Lupa would not have wanted her people caught unaware." A tickle of confirmation fluttered against her mind, that warm feeling of Lupa's grace. "Lupa probably showed Regina what was coming, and the selfish cow ran away instead of staying to fight by her people." There was a deep seated hatred inside of Rose, that someone who wore her face could be so cruel and cowardly.

"Or." Amy began dusting Rose's eyes. "The Goddess knew Regina's true soul and allowed her to leave so that you could come here." She wanted to protest that that probably wasn't true, but Amy continued. "Lupa knew Regina, and in turn knew you. She chose you, not Regina, as her Priestess. Regina simply held your place until there was a way for you to come." Rose opened her eyes as the light weight of her coronet settled onto her head. It fit perfectly, sending that same warm balm through her as the Goddess' voice did. "And you should wear this more often."

Rose swallowed back the refutal on her tongue and busied herself with standing so Amy could wrap her in the emerald silk. "How are Rory's patients?"

"He refused to let me go in." Amy sighed. "So I have no news."

"I'll go and see." Rose knew, as her children were half Donaran that they would be safe. She had a sneaking suspicion that James had stolen her away last night because he needed time away to be quiet and still, despite how much he claimed he was not grieving.

"The Cadfael told me to bring him to you as soon as you were dressed." Amy smiled, tucking the last fold into place.

Rose peeked into the mirror. The dress was pretty much see through as always, but the green did more to cover her parts she preferred to be seen only by her husband more than the lighter colors did. "Where was he?"

"In the Courtyard with Jack and Mickey." Amy advised her, taking her arm in hers and guiding her into the hall. Then she dropped her arm and smiled. "I must go see to the affairs of the household."

"And I must go see what chaos my husband has managed to cause this morning." Rose gave a feigned sigh, that sent Amy into a fit of giggles. "I'll see you later." The ginger nodded and headed off down the hall.

Rose remembered her way to the courtyard with ease, and she did allow herself a mental pat on the back for that. As she stepped into the morning sun, she paused to observe the people around her. Mostly women, but there were some elderly men and young teenage boys, separated into groups. They were boiling water, making cloth strips, carving arrowheads or spear tips, and even sharpening swords. What stood out to Rose was a group of unusually attractive, which was saying something because she had yet to see an ugly person in this world yet, winged women supervising them all.

Unlike the male Donarans, whose wing colored varied, all of the women had the same glistening silver feathers that were tipped a stark coal color. The color wasn't as rich and lustrous as James, but the matte black did make the silver seem much brighter. Instead of the flowing robes and dresses that most women were wearing, these ladies were clad in black leather with bright, intricate designs that varied from person to person. Their bodies were powerful, but not overtly muscular, in a way that just seemed to make every man they passed gawk like virgin.

One particular group, who were gathered around a group of women fletching arrows caught Rose's attention. That was probably because her husband was standing in the middle of them, smiling as he talked about something. Deciding to step fully into the crowd, Rose stuck her nose in the air, and put on her 'I am Priestess hear me roar' face. She wasn't jealous, because she knew that he would never be unfaithful, but no woman who was in a monogamous marriage would be comfortable with their very sexy, very powerful, very oblivious husband surrounded by women of that calibre.

"Greetings, Priestess!"  
"Good Morning, Goddess."  
"Bless you, Lupa."

The crowd called out various greetings as she passed, and Rose smiled and waved as she passed. When she reached the circle of women, she tapped one on the back. The woman looked down, and then stepped aside with a bow and a smile. Then those caramel eyes fell on her, and the next thing she knew she was flush against his chest and being kissed within an inch of insanity. "Well good morning to you too." She giggled as he pulled back to beam down at her.

"It's a good morning for me now." He hummed against her ear. "I was loathe to leave you this morning, but you simply would not wake up when I tried."

"I was very tired." Rose felt her cheeks flush as his eyes flashed that heated look she knew so well. "But thank you for sending for me."

"I knew you would want to eat and change first." He tucked her under his arm with a wink. "You are always so hungry."

"You bet I am." She let her voice inflect her other meeting and was rewarded with a quick swat to the back of her thigh. A voice clearing drew their eyes up at the same time, and Rose found the entire courtyard frozen in place and watching them with smiles so sweet and happy that it was almost nauseating. She felt her cheeks flush from embarrassed to flaming hot when a female Donaran cleared her throat again softly. Rose blinked at her, stunned, as she took her in.

The woman was stunning, her ebony skin glistening in the sunlight, where it was exposed by her black leather vest with lava red embroidering. Her breasts, where the cleavage was exposed at the top, were perfectly proportioned to her athletic frame. Her natural hair was pulled half up and the rest loose, wrapped in a matching red leather band. Her leather pants clung to her strong thighs, the leather lacing on each side of her hips was the same deep red, as were her calf hugging boots.

"Regina, I would like to introduce you to one of my closest friends." James gestured to the woman with a proud grin that Rose knew held no sort of sexual attraction because his eyes were light and wide. "Martha, Lead Priestess of the Valkyrie."

Martha smiled back and executed a perfect curtsy, and when she raised up her dark eyes were warm and respectful. "Lady Regina." Her voice was humorous as she looked between the two of them. "I am pleased to finally meet the woman who managed to marry Cadfael Meállan."

"Managed to marry him?" Rose giggled as she felt James squeeze her hand. "The voracity with which he pursued me gave me no choice." Rose flashed her a friendly wink before adding. "I'm glad I let him catch me though."

"Touché, Lady Regina." Martha had a warm laugh that made her wings open and twitch behind her, sending cascades of silver fractals against her strong, but narrow, shoulders.

"Please, call me Gina." Rose felt good. This woman was definitely friend material, and judging by the warm smile she was still receiving, Martha felt that way as well.

"My Starlight." James tugged her hand until she looked up into his eyes. "I must see to the warriors. You saw how many arrived yesterday, and I must make sure that our plans are known to all the commanding officers, and that their are organizing accordingly." He stroked her jaw with a light finger. "I will join you for dinner, in our chambers." His voice was heavy with implications, and Rose felt that perfect warmth shoot straight through her core as he caught that soft spot below her ear in his teeth with an opened mouth kiss followed by a promising pull of teeth. Then he pulled away to sprint through the courtyard and take wing.

"Obviously the rumors I have been told are unfounded." Martha's voice was beside her, and Rose turned to face her with a slightly dazed, thanks to her husband's manners, and confused look.

"Sorry." Rose blinked her eyes and shook her head to dispel the arousal that was forming away. "What exactly have you heard?"

"That tradition and duty are the only reason you agreed to the marriage." Martha explained, her smile still friendly and light. "Which is why it is only a contractual handfast and not a permanent commitment." She shook her head and gestured down Rose's body. "I can see now that those rumors are just gossip."

"It may have started out as duty." Rose admitted, honestly she had been thinking that herself during the wedding. "But things have changed, much as a temporary handfast can become permanent."

"I am happy for you both." Rose tried to find any sort of jealousy and sarcasm in her words, but they sounded genuine. She was pleased at that, and couldn't help but return her infectious smile. "Please, Gina, allow me to introduce you to my Priestesses." Martha turned to gesture to the women.

Rose was beginning to wonder if the term priestess was just a synonymous with warrior princesses, because the women around them looked nothing like priestesses. Daggers hung from their waists, along with varying pouches, and bracers covered their inner wrists as she had seen on archers. There were five of them, and each curtsied as their names were called. "Gwenyth, Barbara, Rani, Joanna, and Billie." Rose mentally ticked off their names, memorizing them with their faces. "These are the Priestesses of the Valkyrie."

"Welcome to Lupa's Temple, my ladies." She inclined her head to them, with a feeling that her reaction of politeness would dispel any misgivings they may hold to her reputation. "We are honored to have you with us, although I would prefer that it not be under such dark times."

"As do we, my Lady." They echoed together.

Martha pointed out at the crowds around them. "Finish instructing the people on what must be done, ladies. I will notify the kitchens that we are at their call should they need fresh meat from the forests." The women dispersed and went back to their tasks.

"Please, Lady Martha, walk with me." Rose wanted to see everything that was going on around her. They moved through the crowds together. She had many, many questions, but was unsure of where to start without seeming rude or ignorant. So she settled for what seemed like an innocent one. "I am unfamiliar with the Valkyrie Priestess' role in Donaran society, but I would very much like to know more about you and your." She searched for a word and one tinkled into her mind. "Sisters." She somehow knew it was not a familial type of sisterhood, but one of strong bonds.

"Of course." Martha had paused to show a young girl how to best fix an arrowhead to a shaft. "As our name implies, we are priestesses for the clans, and we are responsible for ensuring that they are well supplied and prepared for war before they go into battle. We also are the main huntresses for the clans as well, providing fresh game to supplement the domestic supply as we travel from clan to clan. We are also the best at tracking and crafting ranged weapons. Occasionally we do attach ourselves to the smaller Gallifreyan villages, but surely you knew that."

"Yes, of course." Rose nodded even though she did not. "So Donaran men don't hunt?"

"Eh." She waved her hand to say that she thought little of their abilities in that field. "Sometimes, but their main prey are women and battle."

"Men are men, regardless of race." Rose chuckled, and Martha's laughter echoed hers.

"We are not warriors though." She offered easily. "Even though we worship the Valkyries. We do pay homage to Lupa at each full moon."

A whisper floated into Rose's mind, as she stepped aside to avoid a pair of children rushing by with toy swords. "Lupa holds the Priestesses of the Valkyrie in high regards." She spoke the words, making Martha's smile turn brighter.

"Tell the Goddess we are thankful for her favor." Martha replied, as they had made their circuit back to where they started. "I'm not sure if you plan to travel to the Forge when this is all over, but my predecessor, Sarah Jane, is constructing a new midwifery temple. Would you be inclined bless it with us?"

Rose realized that she had not even considered that James still had a clan to govern over in the mountains, and that they would probably need to journey back and forth so that their duties could be carried out. She couldn't help the inward groan as she realized that if Sarah Jane was Martha's predecessor as Lead Priestess, then that met she was James' mother. She felt a sting of uncertainty that she had never even asked her mother-in-law's name. How could she be a good wife if she didn't know anything about him?

 _He was formed in the womb to love you_. Lupa's voice was a gentle reassuring touch on her mind, and Rose sent a sigh of relief in return for her reassurance. James was meant to love her, and Rose was meant for him. Even if the whole destiny thing was a bit cliched, it was still heartening to know.

 _The Valkyrie asked you a question_. The laughter in her mind was bright.

Rose blinked and smiled. "Of course, I would be honored, once these Daleks are dealt with."

"Is it true that they are taking the children,"Martha hissed softly, her eyes glancing to make sure no one heard them. "And changing them?"

"Changing is too nice a word." Rose whispered back, turning Martha so they were facing the door and away from the crowd. "It's a brutal mutation. I saw one fail, and I never want to witness it again."

"Donar help us." Martha gasped in horror.

"Donar, Lupa, Persephone, Valkyries, and all of us help them." Rose shivered as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

The door burst open, and a gangly boy of about fifteen burst out. He nearly crashed into them, and Martha caught him with a swift hand. "My apologies, Priestesses." He bowed low, panting as if he had just run across rhe whole temple. "But Healer Rory needs Lady Regina to come to him. He said it is urgent."

"Duty calls." Rose held out her hand, but took it in stride when Martha clasped her forearm. Rose closed her fingers over the leather bracers and they both squeezed lightly. "It was an honor and a privilege to meet your Priestesses. We're very thankful for all your help."

"You are very gracious, Lady Gina." Martha executed a perfect curtsy. "As we all know, women must support each other in times of need."

Rose gave her a wink as she inclined her head. She had a sneaky impression that returning the curtsy would seem mocking. "I am so with you there, girlfriend." Martha's smile showed all of her pearly teeth in a stunning way, before she turned and strode into the crowd. Rose turned to follow the boy, looking back over her shoulder at the retreating woman. Martha was definitely girlfriend squad material.

 


	15. Relief for the pain

Rose found her way, thanks her adorable (in a bookish sort of way) escort. A Donaran soldier, probably no older than seventeen or eighteen was standing guard. He was kind blue eyes and golden hair pulled back into a braid. Rose bit back a giggle as he was obviously trying to grow a beard but it was hardly visible against his tan skin. He snapped a sharp salute and opened the door.

The room was even more full than she remembered, and there was hardly room to maneuver. "Lady Gina!" Rory looked positively relieved to see her. He dropped the rag he was holding and hurried over.

"This is so much worse." Rose dropped her voice to a low whisper so as not to disturb the patients. She had to bite back nausea at the smell and began to breath through her mouth.

"More are arriving right now. Two died last night, and this morning I lost two toddlers and an ederly man." Rory looked shook his head and wiped his sweaty brow. "We need more room."

"Tell me and it's yours." Rose knew that he knew the temple better than her, and would be able to space things out.

"There's a ball room just down this hall. Regina liked to throw costume galas so she could mingle with the people without being recognized." He advised her.

"That woman was a complete loon." Rose rolled her eyes. Honestly, she thought she could be a bit weird, but Regina definitely took the cake.

"We can use that for the less ill or those just showing symptoms, to save the space in here for those most critically ill." Rory sighed. "I need over half of these patients moved, but my assistants are all consumed in tending to the sick." He looked back over the patients again before whispering. "Perhaps you could ask some of the Donarans to assist us."

Rose pictured Martha and her very strong and able bodied Priestesses. She had an idea. "I know just who to ask. Wait here, I'll be right back with the calvary."

"I'm not exactly sure how mounted warriors are going to be of use." Rory looked beyond confused by her terminology, and Rose giggled.

"Where I'm from, it's a term used for bringing in the good guys to save the day." She explained. He nodded and hurried back to his patients without another word.

Rose headed back down the hall, quickly retracing her path to the Courtyard. She wondered if she had been too quick with this idea. Overseeing battle preparations and teaching people to fletch arrows and make bandages was one thing. Hauling around the sick and helpless was a whole other ordeal. She had no choice though, unless she wanted to go running off the James and ask him to request it. As much as she loved him, his plate was full. She'd have to do this herself.

The courtyard seemed even more full, but the Valkyrie Priestesses were easy to spot, since they were the most striking and beautiful of the entire crowd. Martha was in deep conversation with Brigitte, but she looked up as Rose waved to her from the top of the steps. She excused herself and lighted over in three nimble, half spread wing steps. "Lady Gina." She curtsied with a smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Errr save that sentiment for after I tell you why I came out." Rose tucked her hair behind her ear, trying not to look nervous. "Have you heard we are dealing with an outbreak of smallpox?"

"Indeed." Martha nodded as she folded her wings into her back. "James briefed the clan leaders this morning, as as Lead Priestess I was in the meeting. It is a terrible diseas, and I am sorry that your people are afflicted." Her eyes did show that she was pained by the outbreak. "He said you are warded against the infection."

"Yeah, I can't catch it." Rose touched her arm again to show her the scar. "But, more are falling sick than our current quarantine room can handle. We need to move some of them to the ballroom, but my soldiers and guards and susceptible to the disease. I know that it is not your responsibility, but Donarans cannot catch the pox."

Martha went from relaxed friendliness to instant business mode. "Tell me what you need, and I will see it done." Rose was reminded of a high rise executive woman or maybe a director of an intelligence agency in the movies.

"I need you and your priestesses to move those who are not severely ill to the ballroom." She felt a bit worried that Martha would reject her request. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't the best job or what you came here to do, but I have nowhere else to turn. Please, will you help us?"

Martha tilted her head, staring into Rose's eyes as if seeing her in a new light. Rose arched an eyebrow at her, pleading with her face for assistance. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit shocked, Lady Gina, but you are not at all what I expected you to be." Rose wanted to scream that she was not that stupid, selfish, evil cow, but she couldn't. "My priestesses and I are at your disposal." Her deep, dark eyes bored into Rose with kindness. "I know now that if we ever called upon Lupa for assistance, you would come to our aid."

Rose let out the breath she was holding and relaxed. "Thank you, Lady Martha, thank you."

Martha smiled and let out a whistle. "Rani!" The brunette priestess looked over attentively. "Gather the Sisters. The Gallifreyans need our assistance with their sick. Have them meet me in-" she glanced down at Rose.

"My servants quarters." Rose informed them, relief coursing in her veins. "Any of my guards can show you the way."

"And send for Healer Grace, her time teaching at Persephone's temple will give us much needed expertise in this." Martha received a nod from Rani, and the brunette woman leaped into the air after a quick sprint. "Show me the way."

Rose led Martha down the halls, and soon the smell was heavy in the air. She tried not to wrinkle her nose, earning her an amused look from Martha. "It smells horrible." She confessed with a shudder.

"Yes, the cloak of death is not a pleasant smell." Martha agreed with her. "And it is not one I enjoy, but you grow used to it as a Priestess of the Valkyrie." She shot her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not cut out to be a flippin' nurse." As much as Rose wanted to help, it felt great to admit that it wasn't her forte.

"Flippin' Nurse?" Martha questioned, her eyebrow up in confusion.

"I'm trying to cut back on cussing." Rose really had been, since she felt that it was probably a sure fire way to stick out in this world. Even Amy didn't swear.

"Oh!" Martha laughed loudly as they turned the final corner into the hall. "I too have a proclivity to use unladylike language."

Rose was about to tell her it was nice to not be the only one, when the sound of the Donaran guard at the door's voice cut in. "Priestess Martha!" He excuted a sharp bow, making his sword slip from the sheath slightly. He fumbled to catch the hilt and slid it back. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Martha gave Rose a side-eyed 'um who is this exactly' look, but the young man bubbled on. "Last night at dinner, we dined at the same table." His cheeks were flushed and his yes were bright, like he was drinking her in.

"Of course." Martha smiled as recognition lit her face. "Torrison, yes?" She winked at Rose as if to say 'watch this girl'. "How could I forget the gentlemanly soldier who so willing gave up the last of the mead for me." She reached out to adjust the strap on his chest holding his shield to his back. The poor boy looked like he was about to have a coronary. "I have another favor to ask of you, Torrison." She pulled her hands back to flutter her lashes at him innocently. "My Priestesses will be along presently to assist me. Would you direct them inside?"

"Anything you ask, Priestess." His voice cracked on the word you, and Rose had to cough to cover up her snort of laughter.

"Your devotion is well taken." Martha's voice was sultry as they passed by him into the room.

Rose finally let a giggle burst out, a quiet one so as not to disturb the ill, and Martha rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to give him a heart attack."

Martha grinned at her. "His heart is young and strong. He will be fine."

"I see the calvary has arrived." Rory had hustled over with a short bow. Martha looked confused but said nothing.

Settling into the reality around us, I turned to Rory. "Rory, this is Martha, Lead Priestess of the Valkyrie. Martha, please meet our Master Healer Rory." They both nodded to each other with a shared look of respect.

"My Priestesses and I are at your disposal, Master Rory. Tell me what needs to be done." Martha replied, and Rory launched into an explanation of what was going to happen.

"Goddess!" The weak cough of a little girl drew Rose's gaze to a nearby cot. She felt the tears prick at the site if the tiny little lips and flushed skin. She wiped them away quickly and hurried over.

"Hello Noya." Rose settled to the cot and waved at a passing assistant for a cool rag and a cup.

"Valkyrie." She croaked in awe, her little voice strained and weak. Rose looked over to see where the priestesses were filing into the room.

"Aren't they beautiful." Rose dabbed her face, biting her lip as the rag brushed over the angry bumps. She prayed that she wasn't putting the poor child in more pain.

"Yes." The girl breathed and set into a coughing fit. Rose tried to get her to drink, but the cool liquid that smelled a little of chamomile and aspirin just bubbled out of her mouth as she winced. "Hurts to swallow." She whimpered.

"Oh, honey, you rest. Let me see if I can get something for the pain." Rose set the cup down under the cot and rejoined the group around Rory. "Is there something to give them for pain?" She whispered.

"We're trying." Rory shook his head with a hopeless sigh. "We've mixed willow bark extract with chamomile, but they can't get enough in to have any effect. Those who do, often vomit it back up." He explained.

A Valkyrie priestess with silky golden brown hair cut to her shoulders with poofy bangs stepped into the room next to Martha. "You need to give them the elixir of the poppy first, and then they will be able to consume the tea and the medicine."

"Please allow me to introduce our Healer, Grace." Martha gestured to the woman. "She assisted the Priestess of Persephone with setting up the healing quarters of the school, and taught there for a few years. She has experience in dealing with the pox."

"We have exhausted our supply of poppy." Rory explained, dragging his hands over his cheeks in exhaustion. "Our supplies came from the Vale, but the Vale is no longer ours."

Grace nodded and smiled. "Poppies grow like weeds at the base of our mountains and throughout our plains. We have more than plenty to be used." She turned to Martha with a serious face, as she tied her hair back out of her face. "Priestess, if you would please have someone fetch my trunk of supplies, I can begin to help these people."

Martha turned, pulling Rose by her elbow. "I can think of a young soldier who would more than eager to fetch for us."

"For you maybe." Rose giggled, as Martha winked.

"Oh, Torrison!" She called out, her voice the epitome of innocence and enticement.

The sound of boots skidding, a sword banging, and a shield thudding could be heard from the hall, as the door latch turned. "Is he a soldier or a puppy?" Rose hissed into her ear.

"Both, recruits are always so adorable." Martha smirked, and soon Torrison was hurrying away. They turned back to Rory. "What do you need of us now?"

"Those with red ribbons on their arms are being moved to the ballroom." Rory explained, and Rose saw with a thankful glance, that there were far more with ribbons than without. "The others are to remain here."

"The ones who stay are the most severe?" Grace asked quickly. Rory nodded once. "Then I shall focus my attentions here." She immediately moved to wash her hands. The rest of the priestesses got to work as well, scooping children and women into their arms or letting men brace their arms on their strong shoulders.

It didn't take long for things to fall into a smooth cycle. Rory went to the ballroom, leaving Grace in charge and Rose and one of his assistants as "nurses." Rose did not complain. She moved from cot to cot, pallet to pallet, first letting the thick cloudy liquid of the poppy trickle into their mouths, and once the my relaxed and were able to swallow, she gently held their heads while they sipped their mixture of willow bark and chamomile. Many were able to finish full cups, and after a few hours, most had stopped coughing or puking and were sleeping soundly.

This ease in the atmosphere did not last long, as more patients were brought in, and four of their current patients did pass peacefully in their sleep. Rose was holding the hand of two, but Grace was with the others. She shoved the pain aside, feeling it but refusing to let it interfere with her work.

"Lady Gina, Grace." Martha's voice brought Rose back from the soft lullaby she was singing to a freckle faced boy. "The postulants of the Valkyrie have arrived to relieve you."

"Okay." Rose touched his cheek once more before standing and stretching. She looked out of the window, which had been propped open to circulate the air, and saw that it was dark. Torches and candles had also been lit, and she hadn't even noticed. "Come on Grace. Let's go get cleaned up and eat."

"You go." Grace didn't even look up from where she was coaxing broth into the mouth of an elderly man. "I will stay here and tend to them." Rose blinked at her, realizing that the woman looked no different than when they started hours before. Her hair was still pulled back, face calm and easy, and there was no sign of stress or exhaustion. She wondered how the healer could look so perfect when she was sure she looked like microwaved garbage topped with muck. She started to protest, but Martha took her elbow and tugged.

"James told me to pick you up and carry you out if you don't leave." She said with amusement, her eyebrows high telling her not to argue. "I would rather not carry anyone else today, so please don't put up a fuss."

"Fine." Rose brushed her hair from her face and sighed. She followed Martha, but paused next to Noya's bed. She was sleeping soundly, but her little breaths wheezed and choked as she exhaled.

"Go to your husband." Grace gave Rose a gentle push forward. "There is nothing you can do to help here. Her body is in the hands of your Goddess."

"Come and get me, if she- if she." Rose felt the tears choking her.

"I will. Now go." Then Grace turned and began issuing directions to the postulants.

Rose was in the hall before she could blink, and she and Martha leaned on each other's arm with a sigh. "How does a soak in my hot spring sound?" She asked.

"Like the most wonderful thing in all of Gallifrey." Martha admitted. "Is there room for us both?"

"Of course!" Rose snorted, guiding her down the hall. "Like Lady Regina, Chosen of Lupa, Goddess Incarnate would have anything less than the biggest and best." She grinned up at her with a friendly tease. She did like Martha. The woman had a great personality and was easy to warm up to.

"Oh, So silly of me to forget." Martha hummed, as they dodged a set of Rose's guards heading down the hall.

"Probably forgot because Goddesses are not usually covered in vomit and yuck." Rose reached up to straighten her coronet and pulled her fingers away with a grimace. "Or coughing phlegm on their crowns."

"That is the most logical reason." Martha nodded. Then she wiped at what looked suspiciously like snot on her own cheek. "I always thought being High Priestess would be far more glamorous."

"Yeah, this wasn't what I had in mind when they told me I was going to be a Goddess." Rose managed to chuckle. They had finally reached the doors to the bathing room, and the guards, two males, looked stunned at her appearance. Rose rolled her eyes as they opened the door, their jaws gaping in what was probably a mixture of horror or shock. "Get over it." She snapped as she passed them. "There's too much bullshit going on to look perfect."

The doors shut behind them and Martha let out a throaty groan of approval. "This is wonderful, just like back in the mountains." She kicked off her boots and began stripping out of her clothes.

"Thank ya." Rose could already feel the steam relaxing her, and she began stripping out of her dress. "Go ahead and get in." Once free of her wrapped silk, which was much more complicated to get off than the dress she had worn for James, she joined her in the water. Martha was perched on the other end of Rose's favorite ledge rinsing her wings delicately. She spotted her favorite soap and a pile of rags near the pool and grinned. "Here."

"This is lovely." She sniffed the bottle before she began scrubbing her skin. "Is that moonlily?"

"Mmhmm." Rose didn't know that was what it was called, but she nodded. "It's my favorite." A double rap sounded at the door. "Come in-" she called, then glanced at Martha's naked chest. "If you don't have a penis!" Friend or not, she was not about to let her husband get an eyeful of any naked priestesses except herself.

"You have odd way of speaking." Martha mused.

Amelia came into the room carrying a bundle of clothes and a jug. Rose hoped it was wine, because maybe James was right that it wouldn't affect the twins. She brushed her stomach, as she realized the flurry of her day had total brushed the little ones and her night time jaunt from her mind. "Amelia!" Rose was happier to see her than she imagined, realizing just how much she had missed her familiar face.

"Hello!" Amy smiled, as she set the clothes down on a bench.

"Amy, meet Martha, Lead Priestess of the Valkyries." Amy gave a cute curtsy. "Martha, meet Amy, she's Rory's wife and my best friend." Rose grinned as Amy began pouring the red liquid from the jug into goblets. "See, who else would know that we need a drink after today." She took the goblet, as did Martha, and chanced a sip. She let out a sigh at the sweet taste. "Perfect, as always."

"It is quite good." Martha was licking her lips and smiling as she closed her eyes to relax.

Rose was about to follow suit when she saw Amy bend to scoop up her clothes. "NO!" She screamed so loud that Amy jumped and Martha let out a yelp. "Don't touch them!" She dashed out of the pool, picked up the clothes to chunk them into the fire, then drug Amy to the water. "Scrub your hands. Martha hand her the soap."

"Is it really that contagious?" Martha asked, her eyes wide in the torchlight as Amy crouched by the water to vigorously scrub her hands.

"Yes, any body fluids can pass it on, even if they are on clothes." Rose explained, wading back into the pool to flop onto the ledge. Then she lowered her hair into the water and scrubbed it clean.

"Lupa has made this known to Gina." Amy interjected, drying her hands as she stood.

The dark eyed woman nodded, and immediately ducked into the water to wash her hair. When she surfaced, she wiped her eyes and asked. "James said you are taunting the Daleks, is that true?"

"Yes, and it sucks." Rose huffed. It was true, and once again it felt good to have people to admit this too. She was only human, and sometimes bottling everything up to seem strong was tedious.

"But, dealing with evil can teach us many lessons." Martha nodded sagely, as she began scraping gunk out from under her nails.

"Yeah, wonder what I'm gonna lea-" another knock cut her off, and all three of them turned.

"Gina." James' voice called from the closet area. "May I enter."

"Absolutely not!" Rose laughed as she called back. "Martha is completely naked!"

The door cracked open just a tad, as James chuckled. "Martha and I grew up together. I have seen her bathing on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, well I don't care how many beautiful naked Donaran women you've seen." She retorted, watching as Amy and Martha covered their mouths to hide their silent laughter. "I'm the only woman you get to see naked. How would you like it if I gawked at my guards while they bathed." The door clicked shut swiftly.

Amy fell back to the stone floor, tears in her eyes as she laughed. Martha was covering her face shaking her head, her giggles echoing around the chamber. "What?!" Rose asked the ladies.

"You and the Cadfael." Martha wiped her eyes and stood. Amy managed to compose herself enough to get a towel. "You're jealous." She snickered, fluttering her wings to get them dry as she toweled off her hair.

"Well yeah." Rose huffed, wading out of the pool to take her own. Amy was still snickering herself. "Oi! Like you can talk, Mrs-Last-Night-I-Got-Married." Her face went serious, but then she snorted and started laughing again.

"I mean no offense, Lady Gina." Martha drew a breath and dried her back. "It's just that it is strange seeing the woman I have heard-" she tilted her head as she searched for how to say it "rumors about showing such devotion to her husband." Rose frowned, as she furiously dried her legs. She hated being compared to her mirror image, but it couldn't be helped. "And then for James to react with equal jealousy." She shook her head.

"Why is that surprising?" Rose perked up. She didn't often get to hear about James' life from someone who knew him well.

"His is the Blessed of the Anointed, and Cadfael." Martha explained, with a conspiratorial smile. She obviously knew she had Rose's full attention. "Many women, Donaran and Gallifreyan have tried to win his attention, but he treated them with the same polite refusal."

"So he was a virgin?" Rose hissed the question in case he was listening. He sure hadn't seemed like one.

"I didn't say that. He's a man, of course he hasn't remained completely oblivious to the pleasures of a woman's body." Martha explained. Rose tensed a bit, wondering if she had any jealous exes to worry about. "He just never let his emotions become involved. It is obvious now that his emotions are very strongly involved."

"I can attest to that observation, Mistress." Amelia interjected with an affectionate smile. Rose sent her a grateful look, and then she started giggling too. Their amusement was just too contagious.

"So when I laughed, it was out of nothing but happiness." Martha had wrapped her towel around her hips. "Because early I saw that you two were fond of each other, but now I am sure that it is indeed love. He is one of my closest friends, and I wish you nothing but happiness." She looked pointedly at Rose's belly. "Two-fold."

"Thanks, Martha." Rose was glad that she had been right in her guess that there was no jealousy there. She tucked her own towel around her, then grabbed her comb.

"I brought these for you, Priestess." Amelia held up a pair of those supple leather pants in black, with pink embroidered feathers along the legs and matching pink laces. She was also holding a bundle of pink silk. Martha tugged on the pants and then eyed the soft material.

"Let her work her magic." Rose assured her. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Martha nodded, and she watched, combing her hair, as Amy went to work deftly wrapping her torso. She didn't seem bothered at all by having the work around the wings.

The pink silk came up between the silver feathers, splitting at her neck to come down and cover Martha's breasts. It looped around her ribs just below where the wings swooped out of her skin, to create an X on her abdomen. Her tight muscles and skin showed through, and the soft color seemed to make it look warmer and richer. She stepped in front of the mirror to admire it. "Be careful, Gina." Martha chuckled. "Once my ladies see this, they'll be intent on stealing her away."

"I will just teach them how to wrap it." Amelia grinned proudly. Rose made a mental note to gift the Priestesses with a nice supply of the silks for a thank you gift. "For you, Gina." She held up a gorgeous black night gown with long flowing sleeves and a whispy opaque skirt. It was the plainest thing she had seen in the wardrobe so far, but the soft material clung to Rose's torso in a very seductive manner.

"This is gorgeous." Rose sighed, watching the way the soft material whispered as she moved. "Thank you.

"I must go see to my Priestesses." Martha gave a quick curtsy. "I hope to see you both soon."

Rose smiled as she left, and batted Amy's hands away as she tried to take the comb. "Go find your husband." She smiled. "Have some dinner, relax, and enjoy your dessert as well."

"You have your own sweet treat waiting, I think." Amy replied smoothly. "But I will." Rose patted her arm as she crossed through the closet into her bedroom.

James was shirtless, reclining one armed on a backless sofa she hadn't seen, and sipping on a goblet of wine. Rose realized he must have requested it be brought in, since squishing his wings against furniture could not be comfortable. Dinner was set out already, and the smells were tantalizing. When he saw her however, he set the goblet down and smiled broadly. Unable to help herself, Rose sprinted across the room and threw herself into his lap. He squeezed her firmly, lips brushing her hair as he did. "So." He laughed gently, pulling back to tuck her into the seat next to him. "You want to gawk at your guards while the bathe, hmm?"

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and poked his side playfully. "Only if you want to look at nude Valkyries." She shot back.

"There is only one woman I have any desire to see naked." James voice was a purr, as he stroked his fingers along her shoulder.

"And does she have wings?" Rose tilted her head to look up at his eyes, as always, feeling a bit punch drunk at his presence.

"No." He confirmed, before taking her lips in a very heated kiss. Roses groaned as their tongues touched and danced, and slipped her fingers up his heated bare skin. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth as they broke apart. "Eat. Torrison said you did not take leave for lunch."

Rose realized he was right, and the feast before her made her stomach growl. "Yes Sir." She perked up, swiftly filling her plate.

"I do so love it when you say that." James growled into her ear with a soft nip at the sensitive skin below it. Then he began to fill his own.

Her belly full, Rose felt the exhaustion of the day weighing on her. She tried to fight the droop of her eyelids, determined to get some more alone time with her husband. James scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed. "No." She protested, as he rolled her onto her stomach and began working his magic fingers along her sore muscles. "Want to touch you."

"Shhhh." James murmured, pressing his thumbs just below her shoulder blades and working a knot loose. "You are tired, and I do not want to exhaust you anymore."

"But!" Rose's objection was silenced by a tugging at the back of her mind.

"The Goddess calls." James' sigh was troubled, anxious, and heavy. "I can feel her in your skin."

"Don't leave me." Rose whispered, her eyes finally closing.

"Never." Was the last word she heard before she was hurtled into the night sky. 


	16. The Army Marches

Rose did not want to do any star gazing or looking around tonight. She had her mission, and she just wanted it over with. "Let's do this, Lupa." She said firmly. With a firm yank, she was shooting across the sky. This time the journey took only a fraction of the time, and that sick feeling of the Daleks brushed against her soul. She dropped down through the ceiling, and noticed that the number of children had decreased slightly. That thought enflamed her rage, until she felt as if she was as hot as the torches. "Take me to him."

 _He is waiting. Prepare yourself, my Love_. This time her voice was not a tender caress of comfort. It growled with the anger of a mother wolf.

"I'm beyond ready." Rose growled right along with her. She shot through the wall, and found Davros feasting on what looked suspiciously like a human heart. "That is disgusting." She heard her voice echo off the walls of the chamber.

"Oh, female, you have returned." He wiped his mouth on a rag and stood up. His barely open eyelids searched the room. "Again you hide, are you afraid?"

Rose felt herself fizzle into existence, and saw her taut phantom belly glistening in the air. "Of you! Ha!" She tossed her head back with a dry laugh. "You are nothing more than annoying itch that won't be relieved." Rose had to admit that she was getting the hang of the sneering, High Priestess attitude. "You are weak."

"The Daleks are strong. My children grow larger everyday." Davros leered up at her, his sickly eyes focused in on her belly. "And soon yours will join them."

"You think it so easy, then come and find me." Rose waved her hand as if it were an invitation. "My time grows near, and when my children are born, they will be stronger than any of the others. Do you want to know why?" She saw his eyelids pull fully up, eager in his greed.

"Tell me, woman, what makes your offspring so special?" He was edging closer now, his deformed claw like fingers clenching.

"I am a Goddess Incarnate. My children will share in my grace." She honestly didn't know if that were true, since Regina had not been Temperance's child. In fact, she didn't even know if Temperance had any children. She splayed her fingers under her belly and smirked. "Perhaps you are the one who is afraid, Davros, afraid to even try."

"If I knew where you were, I would cut them from your womb myself." He was directly below her now, snarling up at her in rage.

"My home is in the Temple of Persephone. Ask any of the older children, they can tell you exactly where it is." Bait set, now to wait for him to bite.

"I will come, and I will show you our strength." She watched as premature victory sprung into his sunken face.

"Finding us is not the issue, Davros. Claiming us is." Rose rolled her eyes and laughed again. "My students and I are surrounded by an army of Donarans, the mightiest warriors in Gallifrey." She managed a smug smirk that really seemed to irritate him. "It is such a shame that your army doesn't stand a chance. It would bring me great pleasure in watching them crush you like the insect you are."

"Crush us?!" Davros raged, leaping onto a table and then jumping high. His fingers grazed her ankle, but before he could close them she was shot back into her body quicker than a bullet into a target.

"Holy shit that hurts!" Rose yelped, jerking up and touching her skin.

"What happened!" James stroked her back before jumping up to like a lantern beside the bed with a stick from the fire. "Oh, Rose." Just the sound of her name relaxed her a bit.

She looked down to see four angry welts across her ankle. They burned when she touched them. "He touched me." She hissed, shifting to the edge of the bed near the lantern to see it better.

James cracked open the door to speak to the guard outside. "Go to the healer and fetch some balm for a burn." He shut the door again and poured two goblets of wine. "Drink, slow sips." She did as he said, the cold liquid easing the burning dryness in her throat. "How did this happen?" His fingers were ghosting over the welts, but it still stung.

"I was taunting him, telling him that he could never touch me or my children." Rose shuddered as she touched her once again flat stomach. "Then he jumped onto a table lunged at me. Lupa yanked me out right as his fingers, claws, whatever they are, touched me."

James gave a thundering growl and lightning flashed in his eyes. "Was tonight enough? Will he begin marching on the Temple of Persephone?"

Rose swallowed another mouthful of wine. "I think so, but I can't know until I see them actually leave Torchwood."

A guard knocked again, and James opened the door. "The ointment, my Lord. Rory asks if you need his assistance."

"Tell him that I will tend to my wife, and he should rest." James replied, and the guard shut the door. "Lie back, my love."

Rose shook her head. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad." The welts were burning, but more like a slapped sunburn than an actual burn.

"Injuries to the soul are far more perilous than those to the flesh." He knelt to the floor and gave her a gentle push back. "Listen to your spirit, and you'll see that I an right."

Rose fell back against the sheets, closing her eyes as she heard him open the jar. Her body did feel strange, like there was this feeling of uncleanliness inside of her chest. Damn him and his spiritual leader knowledge, because he was right.

"Imagine how it feels when the Goddess speaks to you." James sad softly, placing her injured leg on his knee. "And once you feel her, repeat after me. Jeg er hel. Jeg er helbredet. Jeg har ingen smerte." The balm brushed against her skin, soft and cool under her fingers.

Rose focused on that pure feeling of Lupa's voice, letting it fill her mind, and then began repeating the words. Now that she was focused, she realized it was more than feeling dirty. There was a darkness hiding inside of her, crouched in the shadows of her being, and she realized she had let it in. By taunting Davros, willingly seeking him out, she had allowed his evil to seep into her body. Acknowledging it, Rose was able to send the light in her mind to chase it away. She would let him control her rage no longer. Almost instantly, the burning in her ankle stopped, and she opened her eyes.

James was pressing soft kisses to her ankle, just above where he had applied the balm, and the welts were nearly gone. "See?" He pulled back so she could really look.

"What were we chanting?" She vaguely recognized the language, but was unsure as to what it was.

"We were saying 'I am whole. I am healed. I have no pain.'" James stood, lifting both of her legs to place them on the bed.

"Really?" Rose blinked as he shuttered the lantern. "I though it was a spell or something."

"The words are from the Old Tongue." James sighed, crawling into the sheets next to her and pulling her against his side. "But the only magic is what lives in here." He touched her chest over her heart with a finger.

"Mmm." As always, the safety of his arms after her dreams had her craving his touch. She needed to remember that he was there, alive, whole, protecting her and their children. "I can think of a way we can make magic together." She kissed his bare chest softly.

"Not tonight, my love. I need all of my strength, and your appetite would not be sated until well after midnight." James sounded disappointed himself, as he rolled onto his stomach and pinned her in place. His wings draped over the bed, making the already dark room completely void of light.

"Why do you need your strength?" She whispered softly, reaching up to touch the feathers that were against her arm.

"We march to the Temple of Persephone in the morning." He explained.

Well, Rose was certainly not expecting that, but it made sense. He wanted to get there before the Daleks would, to set up the army and get the children to safety. "So what exactly is the battle plan."

"Two thirds of your army will march to the Drake to accompany them across the lake to block them from retreating back to Torchwood" Rose was glad that she had let him take charge. He was obviously thinking very clearly on these matters. "Berengard has already begun marching. They will come up around the lake, and flank them from the south."

"How many Donarans are we taking?" She had seen the army amassed outside, and wondered just how long it would take them to move the entire company to the Temple.

"One thousand will remain here, to supplement your guard and assist with the protection of the city. Jack has already left with five hundred to join Berengard, and another five hundred will go with your soldiers to the Drake."

"So we only have two thousand to begin the battle?" Rose knew that the number was immensely large, but she couldn't help the trepidation in her gut.

"Two thousand Donarans are worth six thousand regular men, my Starlight." James rubbed her knuckles softly. "Now rest, fretting over this will do us no good. Savor this comfort around us, because the next few days will not be easy." Rose drew a breath and closed her eyes. She knew he was right. She let herself bask in the heat and smell of rain coming from his skin, and slipped into peaceful dreamlessness.

The next morning was a blur. Amy had helped her bind herself into her leather traveling clothes and boots, packing two extra changes of them into a bag. Then they had joined the flurry of organized chaos in the courtyard. "I wish you could come with us." She touched her friend's freckled face softly. "But I trust no one else to manage things but you."

"Do you have to go?" Amy reached out with friendly fingers to brush the leather over Rose's stomach. "Going into danger is not something an expectant mother should do."

Rose swallowed. The thought had occurred to her, but she knew she needed to be with James. "No one else will be able to tell them when the Daleks are on the move." She pulled Amy's hand away to push it against her own stomach. "Besides, you need to stay here and help Rory, maybe get started on a little blessing of your own."

Amy laughed lightly, but there were tears forming in her eyes. "Promise me you will come back."

"I promise you, Amelia, that she and the little ones will return." James' voice made them both turn. He was decked all in leather, the thick kind similar to what the priestesses wore. She had never seen him look so, well, frankly bad ass.

Rose gave Amy a final hug and kiss to her cheek, then held her arms out to her husband. "Take me to the center of the courtyard, please." He nodded, but before he could lift her, a howl echoed through the crowd. Lupa and Ingolf came barreling into the courtyard, the pack close behind. She went up on her hind legs to lick Rose's face. "You have to stay here, sweetling." Rose oofed, burying her face in her musky fur. "Protect my Temple, my people for me." The She-Wolf went down on all fours again, then gave a low chuff. The pack dispersed into the crowd, and she saw James ruffling Ingolf's ears and whispering to him. Then the mates promptly circled Amelia before settling back onto their haunches.

"Let's try this again." Rose turned her back to James and braced herself as he lifted her up by the waist and sprinted into flight. He hovered over the center of the courtyard, as everyone stared up at them. "Today we march to bring an end to evil." She let her voice carry loudly over the crowd. "While I am away, Amelia carries my authority here. Give her the same respect you would give to me." She saw the smiles of approval at her announcement, and realized that it was probably Amy herself who kept things from falling into disorder when Regina was around. "I carry you all here in my heart, as I leave. Please keep our warriors and myself in yours. I will return, but until I do, may Lupa's love and grace keep us all together in spirit."

It was the sound of a child's voice that started the cheers. "Lupa be praise!" The crowd followed in suit, their cheers echoing from the courtyard walls and off the mountain, as James quickly twisted her into a cradle hold and soared away. They came down above the river, where the massive army was aligned along the road, waiting to cross the towering bridge.

"Cadfaels!" James' voice barked out, as he addressed the mounted warriors. The other Anointed were positioned at varying intervals along the army, relaying his commands to the people below him. "Columns of twos from the left. Standfast!" Rose watched as the riders heads turned left, reins tight in their hands. "March." She had to admit that it was just a tad sexy, seeing him in true action for the first time.

The soldiers began to move, the two columns of riders on the left starting forward and going onto the bridge. He dropped lower, by just a bit, to monitor their passing. Mickey came swooping down to join them. "Mickey, fly with the Mjölnir Clan, and lead them northward on the other path." His half brother touched his brow and winged away.

"He looks better, somewhat." Rose offered softly, watching the passing riders.

"He is coping, but yes he does seem like he is doing better now that we are going into battle." James admitted softly. Then he went back to watchinf the passing soldiers. His lips moved quickly but silently, and she realized he was counting each passing horse.

"Lady Gina!" Martha's voice drew her eyes upwards, where she was flying with a whole flock or group or host of her Priestesses. "I will find you when we stop to make camp!" She called out before surging forward.

Rose didn't want to break his concentration, so she was quiet until he called out. "Corsair!" Another Anointed swooped down, and she couldn't help but stare. The man was golden, almost quite literally. His exposed skin was tanned to almost an airbrushed perfection. His close cropped hair was a perfect shimmering blonde, and his wings flashed in the sunlight. The only thing not golden was the tattoo of the serpent swallowing its tail on his forearm. He saluted James and gave Rose a deep nod of his head. James talked to him for a moment, rattling off numbers and military jargon that flew over her head, and then Corsair assumed their position.

He swooped low, as the army cantered into the forest, and surged ahead to the front of the force. Mickey gave him a salute and fell back. Rose watched in awe over his shoulder at the endless sea of horses and faces behind them. She kept silent, letting him conserve his strength, but didn't miss the glances he shot in her direction. It was somewhat pleasant, flying in the cool canopy of the trees. From here she could see squirrels leaping from branches, birds darting from branch to branch, and even the occasional snake. After a few hours, though, the repetitive rocking motion and the sound of the thundering hooves had her feeling almost hypnotized.

"Lay your head against me." James said softly, shifting his arms under her to make her more comfortable. "And sleep."

"You're always telling me to sleep or relax." She shook her head up at him, wiping her eyes to try to get rid of the drowsiness.

"You have not slept well these past two nights." He gave her an adoring smile. "And you have been working hard in the sick room."

"Yeah, yeah." Rose tried to suppress her yawn and failed. "Just don't let me fall."

"The three of you are safe with me." James kissed her hair as she laid her head against his shoulder. Rose could hear the steady four-beat rhythm of his heart, and she let it lull her into a nap.

It was a blissful nothingness, a dark feeling of being unaware of anything except rocking. Then, slowly she was coaxed from her body and into the noon sky. Rose looked down at the sea of horses and riders beneath her, as well as the colorful wings of the Anointed leading them from above. She felt hope, strong and pure, well up inside of her. They were so many, so strong, that she wondered how anyone could possibly bring them to their knees.

"You're the boss." Rose sighed into the empty air. She was just so tired. "Can we just keep the two trips in one day thing to a minim-oh shit." She was launched forward. She flew over the forest, angling under the sun as she hurtled over a massive lake. Everything was such a blur that she couldn't have seen her army if she tried. Then she turned, passing over an empty village surrounded by many tiny rivers and creeks, until an empty and despondent looking castle flew under her. "The Vale." She sighed. There was no movement there, save for carrion birds fluttering around. The mountains were soon visible, and that sickening feeling punched her in the gut.

The ground moved, sparkling with cold blue gemstones, until she realized it wasn't the ground, and those weren't gemstones. The Daleks were on the move. They ran swiftly, their skin shining grotesquely under the sun. A few horses were scattered out, with Daleks calling out orders to the others. She tried to without success to count the number, but it seemed as if the army was smaller than her husbands, and smaller still than all of the banners combined.

 _Go to him_. Lupa whispered softly.

Rose searched as she flew over the army, trying to find the grotesque leader, but it was proving difficult to pinpoint him in the fast moving legion. "Oi! Davros!" She screamed, watching for someone to look up. "Where're you at you bastard!"

One of the riders yanked their horse to a stop, and a familiar snarl echoed from him as the army came to a screeching halt. "I hear you, woman!"

Rose swallowed as she moved her body down behind him, sending a silent prayer for Lupa to get her the hell out of there before he could touch her.

 _Fear not, my Golden Pup_. The words were a promise.

"Looking for me, zombie face?" Rose laughed in his ear as she felt her body become visible and pulled up out of reach.

Davros squinted upwards, his lips pulled back to reveal rotten teeth. "I'm coming for your children."

"My husband will never let you touch me, or them." Rose gave a feral laugh. "He is Lord Cadfael, Blessed by Donar, and the Oncoming Storm. He will have your head for a trophy."

"I look forward to ripping his heart from his chest." Davros growled.

"Good luck with that!" Rose barely got the words out before she gasped awake.

"Gina?" James looked down at her in the fading light.

"They're coming." She replied with a sigh.


	17. Accepting her place

Rose stared at the silver moonlight dancing off of the rolling planes below her. They had stopped, an hour or so before sundown, at the crest of a plateau. The still waxing crescent moon cast a silver gleam across the swaying grass, sparkling off the leaves of the trees in the forest that had left behind in the distance. Small creeks scattered along the way, and see could see that they were fed by tiny headsprings no larger larger than the back yard swimming pools. The wind blowing across them into her face made the night air smell of magic. It looked like something out of Lord of the Rings, as if J.R.R. Tolkien himself had dragged his pen across a page and whispered the words to life.

Rose marveled at it, at how this was now her home. She couldn't help her now habitual brush of a palm across her flat stomach, as she wondered why this had all happened to her. Why had she, a lowly shop girl, just another statistic of the foster system, been plucked from her life and dropped here to rule these people, to give them a rallying point in a bitter war? She wasn't special, she was just normal.

 _Ease your mind, Chosen, and listen with your soul_. Lupa's voice was soft, like the vague memory of her mother whispering to her when she had been sick as a toddler.

Rose let out a breath before inhaling again. She cleared her mind and tried to focus on that feeling, how it warmed her deep inside. Somewhere, far below in the shadows of the forest, a sharp howl echoed out. Somehow she understood what it was saying. It was a pup, newly weaned and crouched in the undergrowth. It warned of strange humans in the meadow. Another series of cries and yaps came from deeper in the forest, replying to leave the humans be, for the scent of the Mother was heavy around them.  
She flexed her fingers against her abdomen, wondering if they meant her or Lupa, because she was the only mother in the two thousand plus people currently gathered around fires behind her.

 _This is your home, Dearest One_. Lupa's voice was brushed away by the sound of feathers in the air and the soft thud of boots on the grass.

"Dinner is ready." James' voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Come and eat." He made to scoop her up, but Rose stopped him.

"Let's walk." She slid his fingers into his. "I love flying with you, but you never just walk with me." She smiled up into the silver light on his face.

"You never asked." He chuckled, squeezing her fingers. They moved through the grass, when he spoke again. "Did you get your answer?"

"What?" Rose looked up at him, surprised that he knew she had been questioning anything at all.

"You were chewing your lip and tilting your head." He stroked a thumb over her wrist. "You always look like that when you are musing over a doubt or a thought. So, did you get your answer? I heard the forest wolves."

"Yes, I did." Rose brought his hand up to kiss it softly. She leaned on his shoulder as sentries hailed them, letting them pass into the sea of tents, torches, and wagons.

"Good." James didn't ask what the question or the answer was. Rose realized he never did, never pushed her, forced her to talk about things. He was always so sure, confident in every aspect of his life.

"I love you." Her words made his face break into a smile.

"And I love you." He kissed her hair as they approached a fire surrounded by logs that she assumed had been dragged up from the forest. Grace was seated already, enjoying a conversation with one of the Donaran soldiers who was laughing heartily.

"My Lady!" Mickey's voice drew her eyes over. He pointed at an empty log close to where he was standing. "I brought this close to the fire for you, please sit."

Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks, as she dropped onto the log. "Thank you Mickey. Do you think you could find me some wine, perhaps something white and sweet?" She hadn't seen him blush before, but his cheeks did seem a shade darker.

"Of course, my Lady." He disappeared into the night.

"He is such a fledgling." James chuckled, settling himself down next to her.

"He's adorable and sweet, don't tease him." She tapped his thigh, and he made a sniff that caused one nostril to raise slightly. "I bet you were an adorable little thing once too." This earned her a moment of silence followed by raucous laughter from everyone in earshot.

James introduced Rose to the men around her, as they passed her food. She recognized some by sight, like Danny, from their ride and flight to Powell. The others just seemed vaguely familiar. The relaxed air with which they joked and talked to her husband made her realize that these soldiers were probably part of James' person guard. She looked up as two people joined their fire. Martha was stepping lightly between to logs, and Mickey had come back with a wine skin. She had to take a drink to suppress the laughter at the men's reactions to Martha.

"Mistress, there is room here by me." There was a movement, and Rose saw another soldier get shoved off of said log to clear up a space.

"Aye, Priestess, but the smoke is blowing over there." Another called out. "Come sit here and enjoy the evening."

"Your offers are appreciated, but I promised Lady Regina that I would sup with her this evening." Martha's words made them all retreat back to their groups, as she came closer to their broad bench. Mickey handed her a succulent skewer of what looked like pheasant. Her blazing smile of thanks made Mickey swallow and settle down at the end of the log, while she squeezed herself next to Rose and whispered something about silly, flirtatious recruits.

"They worship you." Rose whispered, after swallowing what tasted like smoked venison.

Martha was peeling polite sized pieces of meat and popping them into her mouth. "All young men would like to think that can tame a Valkyrie." Her sarcastic snort made Rose think she thought the whole affair was pointless.

"So you're not married?" She whispered in shock. She knew that some of the Valkyries did not always settle for one man, but she vaguely remembered hearing one talking about a husband. She offered Martha her wineskin.

"Men are too much work." She replied, after taking a drink.

"But husbands can be quite nifty to have around." Rose grinned, chancing a glance at her husband who was deep in conversation.

"You love him, so of course you feel that way." Martha was finishing of her meal and tossed the bones into the fire. "I have not been in love, so I have never settled for one man." She took another long drink. "Most of us never do."

"I guess as Lead Priestess, you must be the most busy of them all." Rose watched as she nodded.

"Yes, I travel through all the clans, and even to some of the Gallifreyan villages to train young Priestesses." She gave a nonchalant shrug. "There is little time for romance."

"Tell that to them." Rose nodded at the various warriors still casting her longing looks over the fire. Martha followed her gaze, then nudged Rose to get her attention. She put on a sweet smile and winked at one. The poor young man about spilled the wineskin all over his chest.

"Don't be wasteful." Grace called over at them. "What we brought is all we have until we get to the Temple of Persephone!" They soldiers chuckled at each other, their cheeks flushing, and resumed their conversations. They still didn't stop shooting Martha side eyed glances.

"They are captivated by my status as Lead Priestess." Martha said in disdain. "When one of them sees me for me and not my station, then perhaps I may be more open to the idea."

Rose was dying to ask more about exactly how dating or courting or whatever worked in the Donaran society, but James chose that moment to draw his attention back to them. No way was she going to have girlfriend talk with her husband present.

"Martha, your sisters did a fine job providing this evenings meal for us." He draped an arm over Rose's shoulders. "Thank you."

"The forest is full of game." Martha waved her hand as if to brush the compliment off. "We had little difficulty."

Rose was about to also compliment the meal, when Mickey cleared his throat and turned from the soldier who was whispering to him. "Lady Regina, I have been asked to inquire if you would grace us with a song?"

She felt her cheeks flush. Here they went again. She began digging through her mind, trying to find a song that would be appropriate for them. It wasn't as if she had a plethora of songs that would make sense to anybody who hadn't grown up in the twentieth or twenty-first century London. Again she was drawn back to the Celtic Woman group, and their goose-bump raising melodies. She saw James glancing at her nervously, obviously worried that she wouldn't be able to step up to Regina's reputation as a musician. "Very well then." Rose took another swig to wet her throat and stood. "I would be honored to sing for you this evening."

Those passing by stopped, and then began sending the word out through the nearby fires that she was about to sing. Rose stood, drawing a deep breath and humming a few bars to find her pitch, and then tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as her small audience began to grow. She started her voice out soft, moving her hands out to her side. "Sometimes in this life we hear, calling from somewhere." She glanced around at the rapt listeners. "Sometimes it is loud and clear, sometimes it's so softly there."

Rose drew a breath as somewhere in the dark the sound of a wood flute began to play softly. The tune was close enough to the tempo, so she ran with it. "Sometimes it is in the sea, sometimes in the sky. Sometimes it's in you and me, and sometimes it's a cry." She let her voice grow louder now, as she began swaying her way around the fire. "Open you heart, I am calling you. Right from the very start, your wounded heart was calling too." The words, she realized as the soft steady sound of drums picked up just beyond the light of the fire, were a truth she had not accepted until tonight. She didn't let the thought break her concentration. "Open you arms, and you will find the answer when you answer to the Call."

Now that the random musicians had picked up the melody of the song, their notes fell in synch. Again, that magical feeling tingled through her veins, as she twisted around the fire to her husband. "Sometimes it is in desire, or in the love we fear." She smiled at him, brushing her fingers along his strong jaw. "When the Call keeps calling us, until that fear will disappear." She moved behind her him, to place her hands on Martha's shoulders, and her friend looked up. "When we have no dance to dance, the Call is in the song." Rose danced her way back to the center of the circle. "When we have no voice to sing, then the Call is calling strong."

She held her hands out in front if her, as if beckoning for them to listen, and was rewarded as many leaned forward. "Open your hearts, I am calling you. Right from the very start, your wounded heart was calling too. Open your arms, and you will find the answer when you answer to the call." She drew a final breath and sang softly and sweetly, facing back to James' loving smile. "Open your hearts and you will find that you have found the answer to the Call." She bowed her head and brought her arms down embracing her chest, where she always felt the call of the goddess.

The instruments played off to an end, and then silence fell. Applause broke out, along with a few whistles of approval. Rose felt her cheeks blush, and feeling their eyes on her, she ducked back to settle in next to her husband. He cupped her chin and pulled her lips to his for a lingering, tongue dancing kiss. That elicited another round of applause, but soon the crowd filtered away. "And you thought I wouldn't pull it off." She whispered into his ear, pulling at the lobe with her teeth sharply.

"Oh, I knew you would be brilliant." He delivered a swift but pleasurable swat to her thigh. "It's just that performing like that was a very Regina thing to do." He breathed into her ear so low that no one could have heard. "And I know you hate being likened unto her."

"Can't help it if we share some common qualities." Rose murmured with a sigh. He was right, she hated being compared to her, but she did love music and singing. Slowly, the business of the camp began to subside. Everyone drifted away, into the massive tents that had been set up as varying barracks. Rose snuggled against James as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Don't fall asleep." He advised her, waiting until they were out of sight of the camp before taking wing and gliding down to a soft patch of grass beside one of the springs.

"What are we doing out here?" Rose asked, but he pressed his lips to hers and began pressing her back into the grass. "Mmm I thought you said we couldn't because you need your strength." She sighed against his lips."

"We can't," he chuckled like he had a secret. "But you slept long this afternoon. If you do not sleep, I will not sleep." His wings splayed over them as he braced himself above her. "And I know how to make you tired." His hands trailed over her leather clad breasts, causing the soft interior to rub against her nipples. "Be still and let me love you." He caught her lips again before she could reply.

This kiss was deep, a smoldering heated thing that made her groan in the darkness. His fingers danced along her body, stroking and pressing as his tongue swirled with hers. She felt his hot fingers untie the knotted laces at her hips, and she lifted up willingly for him to slide the soft doeskin to her knees. His fingers dipped between her thighs, and with guttural moan of his own, they brushed through her curls to her folds. Rose bucked under him, whimpering as his heated fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. "What about you?" She could feel the strain of his own need against her thigh.

"Do not worry about me." She felt his hearts speed up under her fingers where she was clutching his tight leather shirt, and the bulge receded. "I can control it when needed." He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, and dipped a finger into her dripping signal. "Now be quiet and feel."

Rose did as she was told, closing her eyes and surrendering to his touch. His lips were coaxing, tasting of the wine and of that ever present summer rain. The his right hand toyed with her hair where he was holding himself up, but his left was pulling breathy needy groans and sighs from her. James' fingers were steady, two moving inside of her with twirling thrusts while his thumb rolled and pressed against the bud at her apex. It was so easy for her to just to arch into his hand, give herself to him, forget where they were and what awaited them.

She could feel it building, a tight coiling of pleasure deep inside her body. She whimpered into his neck, as he was biting and sucking at her own. "I'm close."

"Shhh." He hushed her with a quiet, husky sigh. His rhythm stayed steady, although she was begging inside for him to speed up, to throw her over the edge. The tension grew stronger, tightening even more, as her heart began to race. "Not yet." James trailed his tongue along the underside if her jaw, and then brought his forehead up to rest against hers. Rose tried to hold it back, as she realized he was drawing it out to raise the intensity of it. She whined under him, trying to press her hand against him to bring more of his touch. Then, his nose brushed hers and he breathed. "Let go."

Rose felt his thumb press down firmly, circling with delicious friction as he worked a third finger in and curled them upwards. They hit that spot, the one that sent a spark of pleasure straight up her spine, and in another four presses and strokes, she shattered. Her cry of his name was caught on his tongue, as he worked her through her launch into the stars. Her pulse roared in her ears, and she clung to him as she trembled from the intensity of her release.

It took time for her to come down, and when the fireworks behind her eyelids subsided and her senses came back to her, Rose realized he had already fixed her clothing and was pressing adoring kisses to her face. "Will you be able to sleep now?" His voice was low and husky, and she half wondered through the satiated haze in her mind if he was as able to control himself as he claimed.

"Mmmm, yes." She tried to stand, as he moved off of her, but her legs were still filling a bit like jelly. He scooped her up, and took flight back to the army. By the time they landed, and she stripped out of her boots, she was beyond ready to curl up in his arms.

"How long do we have until we get there?" She murmured against his shoulder, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It half a day's ride." His own voice sounded heavy with sleep himself. "Now rest." So Rose did, and for the first time in what felt like forever, her sleep was dreamless.

 

 


	18. Persephone Incarnate

Rose noticed, as they were traveling the next day, that they looped back around and started headed towards the river again. "Why are we heading back to the south?" She asked as they flew.

"Because, it is longer to ride through the main road than the swampy land that separates the temple from the river." James explained. "If it were just us, I could have flown you from your Temple of Persephone in a single day and night."

"That makes sense." Rose agreed. They had been flying all morning, pausing only for her to scoop some food from one of the cook wagons, and then they were in the air again. Those riding were eating in the saddle. "How far out are we now?"

James wasn't sounding winded, but there was a sheen of sweat on his brow and his cheeks were flushed. "Another few hours." He shifted her in his arms and kissed her brow. "You are not used to such lengthy travel, I have noticed."

"Not really." Rose had to chuckle. "Where I'm from, we have these things called automobiles and trains. They are machines, it's hard to explain, but they make travel quick."

"I see." James nodded, but he looked confused. "Perhaps, you can explain it more later."

"If I can." Rose grinned. It didn't take long for the gleam of the river to be visible on the horizon. Out of nowhere, a bout of drowsiness hit her in the face. "Not again."

"Go to your Goddess." James squeezed her close, and then Rose was out.

"That was a really amusing conversation." Rose sighed into air as she hovered over the rolling army below her.

A sparkling laughed echoed in her mind, and Rose was hurtling through the air. To her right, she saw the swampy area James had told her about, that spanned the area from the river to an empty field and into an orchard. Just beyond the fruit laden trees was a beautifully constructed white temple. It was mostly an open air type of construction, with sprawling covered walkways connecting the main building, which appeared to be three stories tall with a flat roof surrounded by rails, to smaller buildings. She tilted her head, as she realized that together they formed a flower like shape.

A lovely woman, looking to be in her forties, with jet black hair and eyes the color of fresh grass was sitting around a group of children in purple and green tunics and pants. They all had books splayed in their laps, and were following along as she was reading aloud to them. Rose drifted lower, and she looked up at them. "Welcome, Chosen of Lupa." Rose noticed that her speech was different, and it took a second for her to realize that she was deaf. The children at her feet gasped, and looked up, their eyes sparkling as they searched the empty sky.

Cora, Persephone's Incarnate Priestess. Lupa's voice held a tone of affection as she informed Rose.

"Thank You Cora." Rose called, wondering how the deaf woman could hear her. Then she realized that if she were a High Priestess of a Goddess like Rose, then perhaps she could hear other ways.

"Are you and the Donarans close?" She spoke up, her eyes coming to rest just to Rose's left. So apparently Lupa still had her invisible.

"We'll be arriving an hour or so before sunset." Rose replied, and Cora beamed.

"Amariel." She touched a little girl of about ten on the shoulder. "Hurry to the temple and tell them that the Donarans will be here in time for the feast." The little girl scurried to her feet and took off at a run, laughing. Then Cora looked up again. "We are excited to welcome you into our home."

Before Rose could formulate a reply she was hurtling again. The ground below was a green blur until the creeks and tributes surrounding the Vale slowed down below her. The white castle sat ghost like below her, but there was dark movement in the courtyard and on the ramparts. That feeling of pure evil sank low into her stomach. "I don't want to go down there." She had been enjoying the previously peaceful trip, and didn't want to even look at the deformed creatures below.

A brave feeling, that she knew did not come from herself, coursed into her veins. I am always with you, Beloved. Take my strength and face him. Rose swallowed hard and balled her fists, as she felt herself drop through a ceiling, and her body became visible.

Davros was seated on a throne, his disgusting eyelids cracked out at the empty room in the firelight. He sipped the goblet in his hand in a relaxed manner.

"Enjoying your last night of life?" Rose snickered, coming down to hover in the middle of the throne room.

"I have decided not to cut your children from your belly." Was Davros' reply, his wheezing voice amused. "Instead, I will take you and your husband captive. Then, once they are born, you will watch as I turn them into my own before your eyes."

"That's a laugh." Rose sneered, disgusted by the abomination who was chuckling to himself. "My husband will crush you like the disgusting parasite that you are. Then we will lay waste to your army." She spat at him again, even though she knew it would have no effect. "I am a Goddess, and you are nothing! We will send you back to hell!"

"Tomorrow, I will watch your army burn!" Davros hurled his goblet, but Rose was already gone.

She jerked her head up, and she saw the sun had shifted in the sky. James was watching her with concerned eyes. "They are at the Vale." She groaned softly, and even James' warm lips on her forehead couldn't shake the feeling of dread. "They will attack us tomorrow, and he'll be looking for you."

"Let him come." James barked out a dry laugh. "My sword is thirsty for his blood." Then he swooped over to one of the Anointed near them. "Tell Mickey to send the messenger birds to the Gallifreyan Forces. We attack the Vale tomorrow at noon." The man winged away.

Rose was about to call after him to send her blessings, but they passed over a copse of trees and were greeted by a loud cheer. Children of all ages, and some adults were gathered in a meadow that led up to the temple. They were waving bright colored silk banners and sounding trumpets in welcome. James swooped ahead and landed behind them with a jog.

Rose gasped as she took in the area when he set her down on a stone path. The temple was stunning, surrounded by colorful wildflowers and dotted with human like statues. Cora was walking gracefully towards them, her purple gown billowing in the soft breeze. "Welcome to the Persephone's Temple." She smiled warmly at them. "Chose of Lupa and Lord Cadfael Meállan."

James bowed at the waist, taking her hand to kiss the knuckles softly before straightening. "You are as beautiful as I remember you from my time as a fledgling, Lady Cora." Rose noticed he took the time to speak in such a way that his lips formed the words perfectly. She wasn't jealous in the least bit of the compliment, because it was apparent that there was a life time of respect between them.

"It is nice to see that your charm is still intact in these dark days." Cora laughed, then she pulled her hands back to extend them to Rose. "But that charm would be better used on your new wife. See how she glows." Rose took her hands in hers, and somehow knew that no curtsies were needed to be exchanged between them. She was right, as Cora leaned forward and they exchanged kisses on each other's cheeks. "Welcome, Lady Gina, it is a pleasure to finally have Lupa's Beloved in my Temple."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rose had a gut instinct that this woman knew who she was. Her nickname was relatively knew, and hand not been heard outside of her own Temple.

She hears more than many believe. Lupa hummed into her mind.

"Come inside, my students will show you to your room, and we have prepared a feast." Cora gestured at the pathway to the temple. James signaled to Corsair and then took Rose's hand as they followed Cora inside.

Inside was more breathtaking than she imagined. Plants of every kind sat in planters or hanging pots. The ceilings were painted with expert skill, full of murals of animals and songbirds, and even wolves in meadows and forests. A couple of giggling girls led them down a hall to a room. It was dark, from heavy curtains over the windows, and lit with torches and a fire in the hearth. Behind a screen was a steaming bath that made Rose squeak. "I am so getting in there." She began half tearing off her clothes as she kicked off her boots. James was stripping as well, and soon they were squeezing into the tiny tub in an attempt to wash.

"This was not built with wings in mind." James huffed, as he tried to reach behind him to scrub his between his wings. Water sloshed over the edge, making Rose laugh.

"Apparently not." She dodged another splash as she climbed out to give him more room, and then located a pile of clothes that one of his shoulders had delivered. She dried off swiftly, before stepping into a pair of cream colored leather pants and a black leather top embroidered with silver. Then she pulled on her black boots. "Not exactly feast attire?" She gestured at herself.

James was pulling on a fresh set of leather armor and chuckled. "They will understand."

"Turn around, or we'll be late." Rose rolled her eyes as her husband was lacing up his shirt. She finished the job just as the students returned to tell them that the feast was ready. She pulled James to a stop, going up on her toes to kiss him. "Be careful tomorrow." She already knew that he would not let her ride out into the battle, and she didn't want to argue. "Promise me."

"I will always return to you." He stroked her cheek tenderly and kissed her brow. "I promise." Satisfied with his response, she let him drag her out to the feast.

Cora had arranged for them to be seated at her table, and as Rose sat she gasped at everything around her. The feast was exquisite on it's own, but she marveled at the massive round room itself. The ceiling seemed to swirl with lights, and night birds flew around the edges calling sweet melodies out. In the corner of one low table, a young student was feeding a strawberry to a tiny doe with silver fur. "Like magic." Rose breathed

"Aye." James looked relax, smiling as he draped an arm over her shoulder and sipped his wine. "It is Spring, and Spring is when Persephone's presence is most known. There are also many incarnate muses present." He nodded at one woman who was making Mickey laugh. "And where they go, magic is sure to follow. Wait until winter, and your temple will be just as marvelous."

Rose grinned and waved as Martha settled into a chair on Cora's other side, and the two ladies exchanged conversation. Then she settled back to observe with unconstrained wonder as she ate. Yet, the longer she sat next to Cora, the more she wondered at how the woman had known her nickname. It was almost as if she could hear their thoughts. Her suspicions were confirmed when Cora placed a soft hand and leaned close to Rose's ear.

"I know more than just your nickname, Rose Tyler." She whispered gently.

Rose jerked and turned slightly to whisper. "I don't know what-"

"Peace." Cora squeezed her fingers softly with a low laugh. "I am beyond honored to finally host Lupa's true chosen in my hall. I have been waiting your arrival for many years, as has all of Gallifrey." She touched her finger to her lips as if to say she would not reveal it to anyone.

Rose was still disconcerted. Cora was, in fact, the Incarnate of Persephone. She had the grace, the speech, and the gentle movements that bespoke her title. She felt so dim next to her, as if she were at a gala wearing a bargain dress.

"Do not fret, child." Cora pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "Your Goddess is with you. I can feel her even now, just as I feel Donar with James."

Rose felt tears prick her eyes, and she wiped them swiftly. "James never speaks of hearing Donar's voice." She murmured low enough to escape his hearing.

"Donar's voice is heard on the field of battle, where his followers need him most." Cora glanced over at Martha. "As the Valkyrie are heard most clearly when the battle is ended, and the souls of the dead must be escorted home to the Hall of all Gods."

Rose took comfort in that thought, that Donar would be there with James on the battlefield. She was surprised, however, when Grace joined their table. "You have the quarantine well under control." Rose had nearly forgotten about the outbreak.

"Yes, this is not the first time or the last time we will deal with it." Cora nodded and turned to Rose. "The orchard workers have had outbreaks many times, but we were sorry to hear that it had spread to Lupa's temple."

"Our Healer said that our quarantine is effective, and there have been no new cases." Rose had received the message that morning when she had woken up."

"That is heartening news." Cora sighed a breath of relief before leaning close again. "Perhaps you would like to know who is whom?" Rose nodded as the woman nodded to the pretty conversing with James. "That is Antiope, Incarnate Muse of Poetry. On her right is Diana, Muse of Astronomy and Astrology." She gestured down to another table, where the sweet face woman was talking to Mickey. "That is Europa, Muse of Comedy, there with Mickey, who I understand has so recently lost his twin brother." She listed off more, as Rose tried to memorize their names. "Sadly heard that Lialana, Muse of Dance, will not be with us this evening. She is in quarantine herself, although I heard that her and her husband's performance at your wedding was impeccable. Sadly, her husband, who teaches dance with her, passed away two days ago."

Rose blanched at the news. She remembered the performance with affection. It had been an impeccable display, and one of the first memories she had of this world. "I would like to see her, to thank her for her performance."

"Tomorrow, when you have rested." Cora stood and clapped. "Now, let us show our brave warriors how we entertain our guests."

Music grew louder, as many of the Muses and students began to sing or dance. Some were performing acrobatic stunts, and others traveled from table to table telling jokes and stories. Rose relaxed, as James shifted the cushions they were sitting on together, leaning on his shoulder. She wished that things could stay just like this, so perfect and happy. Yet, as the warm food and the safety of her husbands arms lulled her into a feeling of bliss, she felt the pull of sleep at her mind.

She blinked her eyes and tried to settle pay attention, but Cora reached over and stroked her hair. "Sleep, child. Lupa is calling to you. Heed her voice." And then blackness crashed over her mind.

Lupa was not gentle in her yank of Rose's spirit upwards into the night. It hit her with such force that the stars overhead swirled. She was barely halfway through the swamplands that gut wrenching sickness hit her. Below her, leaping over bogs and darting through the saw grass were the Daleks. At the rate they were moving, they would be at the Temple in only two hours. She didn't question how she knew that, she just accepted it. "No!"

The word left her mouth as she tumbled from James' relaxed grasp to the floor. "Gina!" He pulled her to her feet, cupping her face. "What's wrong."

"Their coming!" She screamed out as the hall grew still. "The Daleks are almost through the swamp!" Chaos ensued, as students screamed in fear and the Donarans surged to their feet.

Then, like a clap of thunder James' voice rang out. "Silence!" Everyone froze, even Rose. "The war has come to us, but that is no matter now. Clan leaders, assemble your warriors together. Create a barrier around the Temple grounds facing the swamps. Mickey, take our fastest Anointed and Riders around to skirt the Dalek's forces and make for the Hoard to bring the Gallifreyan soldiers here. Loose the messenger birds to the Berengard forces in the north with the same." He was pointing as he gave his commands. "Do not let them break our line! Protect the Temple and the children at all costs."

Give them my Blessings. For the first time, Lupa's words were unneeded, because Rose was already speaking.

"Do not let the darkness that goes before their path weaken your resolve, Warriors. The darkness is nothing compared to the light that our Army carries." All eyes were on her as she continued, her voice echoing proudly from the walls. "You are the strongest warriors in all of Gallifrey, and your strength lies in your courage. Take heart in that knowledge, and May Lupa's love and strength go forward with you, as does my heart and soul."

James kissed her swiftly, splaying his hand on her belly once, as she Donarans cried out. "For Lupa!" Then, like a tsunami, they surged from the hall.

"Martha." He barked at thir friend and she hurried over. He took Rose's hand in hers and lowered his voice. "While I am gone, I am entrusting my hearts and soul with you. Keep them safe."

Martha nodded and pulled Rose under the shelter of her silver wings. "I will die before I let them be taken." Then, James was gone, leaving Rose with a feeling of empty dread.

Cora was giving orders for all students to be brought into the hall and ready to evacuate at a notice. Grace was making plans to move the least sick to the riverboats meant for fruit with the aid of the priestesses, but all Rose could do was stare at the now empty doorways.

"Come, Cora has told me where we can watch the battle." Rose let herself be led into the hall and up a winding staircase. Soon, they were on the flat roof, where massive telescopes were set for astronomy lessons.It wasn't until they were on the roof, that Rose realized dawn was already approaching. She didn't realize that the feast and the ensuing chaos had taken so long. Martha made a sarcastic noise of disapproval. "This is a garden, not a place of defense."

"Funny." Rose shook her head as she leaned on the rail and squinted out into the early morning fog. "I said that this school should have been guarded from the day it was created."

Soon, a handful of Martha's priestesses joined them, as the sick evacuations were all handled. One passed her a telescope, and she took it. "Position Yourselves along the rail, several paces apart. Send the signal when the armies can be seen." The ladies moved into position at her word.

Rose rubbed her arms as the cool mist of the fog settled onto her skin and kept her mouth shut. In this moment, all she could do was watch and listen.

"He is the greatest of our warriors." Martha touched her shoulder lightly.

"Every warrior bleeds when they are hurt." Rose couldn't help but worry. "Maybe If i try to go to sleep I can-"

"You would distract him, Gina." She squeezed Rose's shoulder.

"I think the waiting is the worst part of this all." Rose sighed.

"I am inclined to agree." Martha pulled her hand away to raise the telescope to her eye.

Rose moved her hand to her stomach and tried not to breakdown. James had promised he'd come back, and he had yet to let her down.

 

 


	19. The First Battle

The sun was barely breaking through the fog, when Martha passed her the telescope. "Go ahead and look just there." She pointed out towards the disbursing fog.

Rose raised one end to her eye and gazed through the lens. Just out of seeing distance of her normal eyesight was a dark smudge forming in the morning light. "What is that?" She gasped, trying to focus in.

"Our archers." Martha explained. Rose couldn't see much, as their armor made it difficult to focus when it caught the sun. She above them she saw a spattering of a few brightly covered wings.

"How good are they exactly?" She scanned the air, trying to find those dark feathers but none were in sight. Then she realized that he would be on the ground, his sword in hand, with his men.

"The only ones better are the Drake's." Martha hummed.

Rose wished fervently that the Drake would arrive now, but they would only be just learning of the assault, if Mickey and his men made it through. There was the flash of a silver blade in the lens, and her hands shook so badly she nearly dropped it. "I can't watch. Tell me what you see." She shoved the metal cylinder at Martha.

From this far she saw what looked like a swarm of insects take flight into the sky. "The archers are firing." Martha informed her, voice calm and level.

Then, that one flash of silver that had terrified her turned into a bright shine like sunlight on a broken mirror. "What the hell is that?!" She gasped.

"The Donarans have drawn their swords." She adjusted the little dials on the cylinder as she paused. "They are advancing now." Then, as one, every Priestess on the roof shuttered as their wings fluttered open. "The battle has begun." Their voices were synched, each syllable the same emotionless drone.

Rose watched as the heat of the sun finally chased the last remnants of fog away, and from their rooftop, she could see the frantic flurry of the battle in the distance, like silver tipped ants fighting amongst themselves. She couldn't separate the Donarans from the Daleks, only knowing that sometimes parts of the line surged forward, and other times it rolled back. "This is terrible." She swallowed back the sick feeling the nearness of the Daleks always gave her. "I can't see what's going on."

"This could continue for hours." Martha explained, and Rose could see that there was something different in her eyes. That warmth was replaced with a flicker of shadows. She saw that many of the others looked the same. "The first battle you witness is always like this. Time seems to stand still, draw out for an eternity."

"So we just have to wait?" Rose swallowed hard.

"Yes, and when it is over you will go down, and then my sisters and I must go to work." Martha's voice was soft, and her wings fluttered in the breeze.

"Doing what?" Rose whispered back, just as softly.

"Easing the passing of those too wounded to heal." Came the sullen reply. "And releasing the souls of those who have already passed."

Rose looked at her friend in a new light. She saw why the Valkyrie were so reserved in taking permanent lovers, why they did not join their fellow Donorans in battle, why they were all ethereally beautiful, and why they laughed the loudest, smiled the most, and flirted with everyone they met. They were the Angels of Death. Since all they could do was wait, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until the sun was high in the sky, and handmaidens brought them up sandwiches and watered wine. "Tell Cora that there is no change." Rose whispered to a retreating woman.

"She knows, Goddess." The woman smiled, before disappearing down the stairs.

Rose chewed her food, staring out at the battlefield, wondering where her Angel was. She searched for the sight of his black wings, listened for the sound of thunder that would herald his war cry, but she did not see it. However, she did see something, and her lunch turned in her stomach. "MARTHA!" She screamed, as her friend a had walked over to help what she was assumed a new priestess that was covering her head and sobbing about tortured souls.

"What is it?!" Martha dashed over to her.

"The line is moving!" Rose felt her whole body begin to tremble as every woman on the roof turned around.

Martha raised the spyglass to her eye for a breath before turning and issuing an earsplitting screech. "The line has broken! The Donorans have broken! Get the children out now!" She yanked Rose's hand and dragged her down the stairs.

Rose expected chaos in the Temple below, but she found that the children were already being loaded up onto the horses that the riders had left behind. Cora was barking orders at the handmaidens, teachers, and older students. "Ride for Lupa's temple. Do not stop, do not look back. If your horse becomes injured, cross the river and hide yourselves in the Wolf Wood until you reach safety."

"What about the sick?" Rose managed to ask Grace who was rushing past.

"Those well enough to travel have already been evacuated to the barges. We have only the most seriously ill left to get out."

"I'm coming to help." Rose yanked away from Martha to follow Grace.

"No." Martha grabbed her arm again. "I swore to keep you and your babies safe. We are leaving." She gave a firm tug.

"I am not leaving." Rose hissed, feeling an unexplainable feeling of possessiveness in her gut. "Until all of the children are out of this temple. A Wolf doesn't abandon her pups, and these are my pups." She waved her hand at the children hurrying past. "All of them."

"Then I'm coming with you." Martha released her arm, and they took off after Grace.

When they arrived, Rose felt disheartened at what she saw. There had to be nearly sixty patients lying feverish on pallets and cots. Then she got an idea. "Empty the supply wagons, and load those to weak to sit or stand in them. Harness them up to the horses, and let those who can still sit in the saddle ride."

"As you command." Grace nodded and set to work.

Rose began assisting the examination to see who could stand and sit and who couldn't, and bumped into a beautiful face that was covered in sweat and flushed with fevered eyes. "Lialana, what are you doing?" She gasped.

"Helping, Priestess." She sounded strong, but Rose could just make out the red circles appearing on her face and next that would soon become pustules.

"You should be gone already!" Rose shook her head. "You need to leave, now."

"I cannot, my Lady." The woman shook her head. "I must make sure the children go first."

"But you're ill. You're going to kill yourself like this." She gaped at the woman, who smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"I will die eventually, but in this, I can make sure others survive." Lialana was refusing to budge on her effort, so Rose just nodded, and knelt down to pick up a small girl of about seven into her arms. She had just passed her to a waiting Valkyrie Priestess when Mickey burst into the room, his armor gone, face and ripped leather padding covered in blood and gore. There was a gash from his ear to his nose, and another across his bare bicep.

"Make for the river now!" He called. "Get these children out! The Daleks are on Temple grounds."

Chaos erupted now, as many more struggled to their feet. Those who could not be roused, lay silent. Lialana began pulling them to her in a pile. "Go, get out of here. I will protect them."

"You can't." Rose pleaded with her. "Get out."

"The Daleks used to be human, yes?" Rose nodded. "And humans are susceptible to the pox?" Again Rose nodded. "Then I will stay and infect as many as possible. Perhaps, Regina, they will become infected to." Rose felt tears in her eyes as she opened her mouth to protest. "My Goddess has made it clear that this is what I must do. Now go, save your own children."

"Her soul is counted, Gina." Martha murmured in her ear. "Now come." She yanked hard on her arm, as Mickey and Grace got the last of the students and staff out.

"Lady Gina, take this." Grace shoved a small shoulder pack to her hand. "It has cleansing balm for wounds, materials for stitching wounds, and bandages for wrapping." Rose took it, as Mickey grabbed her other hand and pushed her into the hall.

"James said to get you to your temple." Mickey huffed, as they hurried out of the temple halls to where the orchard began.

"He's alive!" Rose gasped. She had just assumed, that if the line had broken it was because he had fallen. She had been shoving the feeling aside, trying to stop from breaking down so she could save everyone else.

"When I last saw him." Mickey nodded, as Martha wrapped her arms around Rose's waist to prepare for flight.

"Was he wounded?" Mickey shook his head, sending blood splattering across the grass. Rose could hear the sound of swords, cries, and screams of pain from the other side of the temple. "I won't leave without him." She tried to turn back away from Martha.

"I swore on my life to get you and his children home." Mickey grabbed her arm and let out a grunt of pain with the movement. "Now come." They turned and almost crashed into a small group of teenage students. "Get to the bridge!" He bellowed at them.

"They are-" one of the boys gasped. "Already there!"

"Can you swim?" Martha asked them. All six nodded. "The river is shallow and easy to cross, just that way through the orchard. Get across and hide yourselves in the rocks on the otherside. When you hear no more of the battle, make for the mountains across the plains. The Donarans will make sure you get to Lupa's temple." The teens nodded and took off at a sprint.

"Gina, we need to go, now." Mickey grunted, trying to shove her back at Martha. It was obvious his arm wound would not bear her weight.

Rose eyes landed on a statue that stood in front of the orchard, a woman holding an armful of flowers. Where she stood, was flat and had just enough to stand on. "Not without James." She sprinted forward, jumping up to grab the stone, and hauled herself up, while Mickey and Martha tried to catch her. From here, she could see the battle raging. She searched, looking for what her heart needed, but she did not see those black wings.

 _Concentrate on his love for you and yours for him_. Lupa whispered.

Rose closed her eyes and breathed. She pictures his dancing eyes, the smell and taste of rain on his skin, the way he made love to her body and soul, the way his fingers felt pressed against her stomach as he told her about their children, and then she opened her eyes again. "James Meállan! Hear my voice and come." The battle froze at the sound of Rose's goddess amplified voice. Then she saw him, locked in a death grip over his sword. With a bash if his head into the Dalek's, he broke free. Four Anointed pulled away with him. "He's coming."

"Well get down!" Martha shouted.

"Not yet!" Rose tensed herself, waiting, watching.

They sprinted across the ground, their wings flapping to aid their progress, but the Daleks were soon in pursuit, gaining on them. One pulled ahead of the rest, inhumanly fast despite the limp in his right leg, and Rose didn't have to look any further to know that it was Davros. "Catch me!" She turned and let herself fall backwards. Martha caught her easily and sat her down.

Mickey drew his sword, and Martha had a nasty looking dagger pulled from her boot. Rose clenched her fist, but then James burst up the hill alone, sword gone and his right arm hanging limp. "Grab my neck!" He bellowed, and Rose did. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he clutched her with one arm, and launched into the air.

The Daleks below howled in rage, as they escaped. "I see you woman!" Davros shook his fist, but soon they were too high from Rose to hear.

Rose clutched to James, not carinf that he was covered with the gore of battle. He was alive, and they had escaped. She finally let herself sob into his neck, as they passed over the river and into the Wolf Wood. "I have to land." James groaned, and without further warning he swooped down into the dark shade of the trees. Rose unlatched herself, as he collapsed to his knees, clutchinf the decaying leaves and twigs with his left hand. "Gah!" Spittle flew from his lips.

"What's wrong?" Rose saw it as soon as she asked. His right arm was hanging with a hollowness at his shoulder.

"Dislocated shoulder." Mickey gasped, as he too landed and stumbled.

"We are safe here for now." Martha's voice had lost that death sound to it, and Rose knew it was because they had passed beyond the reaches of the battle.

"How many men made it back with you to evacuate the temple?" James groaned at Mickey.

"Less than nine hundred." He replied, touching his face and wincing.

Rose felt her world spin, and she crawled away to empty her stomach. Nine hundred had survived, out of two thousand. How could they win this war? It was impossible, hopeless.

"There is a spring nearby." Martha pulled an empty wine skin from one of her pouches. "I'll return shortly." She disappeared into the shadows.

"I heard you call me." James leaned back against a trunk and held out his good hand. Rose wiped her mouth and crawled to him, grasping it.

"I couldn't leave without you." She sighed, her eyes filling with tears as she took in the few scratches on his chest where his armor had also been ripped away. "Will you be alright?" James nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm afraid to hurt you."

"Just touching you is easing the pain, my Starlight." Rose knew he was lying, because his voice was strained. Martha returned with the water and handed it to Mickey and then to James. Then rose took the bag of medical supplies from Her shoulder, and made to clean James' chest. "Tend to Mickey first." He grunted. "His wounds are worse.

"I will tend to Mickey." Martha knelt and began digging in the bag. Rose watched as she approached her brother-in-law and began to dab the blood from his cheek. She noticed that he didn't appear to be breathing as he held still.

"Don't hold your breath." Martha said soothingly, and she heard Mickey exhale.

Rose managed to get James shallow sounds cleaned out and bandaged. Then she looked at his limp arm. "I have to set it back jn place." She knew how, thanks to watching Ryan set his friends after a ladder accident.

"Yes." James nodded. "Do you know how?" Rose nodded. "Brilliant." He bit back a groan as he folded his wings and sat up straight.

She grabbed his arm, steeling herself, but the look of pain he was fighting back made her pause. She couldn't do it, couldn't put him in anymore pain. "I need to talk to Martha." She pushed herself to her feet and came over to where Martha and Mickey were conversing in hushed tones as she finished tying off a suture on his arm. She pulled her away for a moment. "I need to set his arm, but I can't." Rose looked down at her boots. "It's so stupid, Martha. If it was you or Mickey, I could, yeah. But not him. I just can't."

"I can do it." Martha shrugged as if it were no problem.

"Well come on, it needs to be done before it swells anymore." Rose turned back to James.

"I can hear you." James chuckled softly.

"Nope, the pain is making you hear things." Rose shook her head. "We were just discussing the weather."

Martha snickered as she knelt beside James. "Ready?" He nodded, and then in a set of swift movements, he was choking on a cry of pain.

"I think you took more pleasure in that than you should have." He groaned as he forced his fingers to move and then bent his elbow.

"We should get going." Mickey stumbled as he tried to stand.

"Nobody is moving anywhere." Martha barked. "We stay here for a few hours, and you two rest. Once you two have slept some. We will fly to Lupa's temple." She disappeared, as James tucked Rose under his arm and rested his forehead against the side of her head. Everyone was quiet, until she reappeared with an armful of dry wood and began digging a hole. Rose watched as she pulled something from her pouch, and soon a mostly smokeless fire was going.

"Won't they see the smoke?" Rose asked, but Martha shook her head.

"No. The leaves here are thick and will scatter it, and I am using only the driest wood." She stood again, pulling out her dagger. "I'll be back shortly."

"Where'd she go?" Rose asked the men.

"Food." Mickey was touching the bandage on his arm. "James and I have not eaten since the feast. We don't feel it now, but once the thrill of battle wears down, we will."

"How's she gonna hunt though? She doesn't have a bow or anything." Rose felt very confused, when they both laughed.

"Martha is very adept at hunting." Mickey leaned his head against the tree he was under. "You'll see." He turned out to be right.

Martha wandered back about an hour later, with three skinned and cleaned rabbits, as well as looked like two giant squirrels on long limbs. "They will be ready soon." She said, as she set up a spit roaster she had fashioned. "And I brought more water."

"How did you do that?" Rose gasped, as James was drinking beside her.

"I was very very quiet." Martha smiled at her, before bending over Mickey's face and checking to see if the bleeding had been thoroughly stopped.

Rose averted her eyes, as Mickey reached up to push her hand away, but she still heard him whisper. "I am fine, Martha. Thank you."

"I think there may be something there." James whispered in her ear. Sure enough, Martha settled to the forest floor next to Mickey, but still in reaching distance to turn the meat.

Rose wanted to give them some privacy so she turned to look into her husband's eyes. "I should have known there were too many. We should have just brought all of the forces to the Temple to fight." His fingers pressed against her lips.

"Even if all of the army was there, we would not have survived. They are unnaturally strong and ruthless." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "But we will think of something. We have to."

"I thought you were dead." Rose leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was watching from the roof and I couldn't see you. I thought you were dead." She felt the tears beginning again, but he squeezed her tightly to chase them away.

"I told you I would come back, and I always keep my promises to you." He stroked her back softly. "Now stop fretting, and let me rest. My strength is drained."

Rose nodded and laid her head on his chest. She stayed like that, just listening to the sound of his hearts beating strong, until Martha declared the food ready, and they all dug in.

It was dark, by the time they finished, and cool under the trees. Rose found herself shivering slightly, as she rubbed her arms. Martha had disappeared into the night, again, leaving them alone. Rose watched as Mickey's eyes drooped in the firelight, then jerked open. James was staring at the flames, his brooding face cast into shadows, as he absentmindedly drew circles on the leather over Rose's stomach. It was the quietest she had ever heard the men, and she realized that their minds were not in the forest, but far over the river on the now silent battlefield.

James leapt to his feet, as did Mickey, when a branch snapped. Mickey's unsutured arm swung quickly, pulling a body from the shadows by the throat. "Martha!" He dropped his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." She rubbed her neck as she flopped down by the fire. "I went to scout the perimeter of the forest. The Daleks have not crossed the river, but they have patrols on the opposite bank. The bridge has been burned, and it looks like the fire started on this side." Rose sent up a thanks to whoever thought of that genius moved. "Also, we can sleep easily." She smiled now, at Rose. "And fear no attack from any animals."

"Why is that?" Rose looked at her, as did James and Mickey.

"There is a pack of wolves, I counted thirty, prowling silently around our position, just outside of the light of the fire." Rose felt her heart soar at the thought. "I thought they were stalking us, at first, but they just stared at me as I passed."

"Then we should sleep." James gave a smile. "We have no need of watches, for the Wolf Wood is fulfilling its duty." He tugged Rose down as he lay on his side, as Martha spread out on her stomach and was fussing at Mickey who was trying to stay awake. After a quick slap to his calf, he finally lowered himself to the dirt, and Martha closed her eyes.

"What is the Wolf Woods purpose?" Rose whispered, as James spread his wings over her to keep her warm.

"This is where the Chosen She-Wolf is always born. The wolves at the temple come and go here to breed and leave." James explained with a yawn.

"Good to know." Rose yawned reflexively, and soon the stress of the day dragged her under. Thankfully, her dreams did not take her elsewhere. She just dreamed of a golden wolf watching her from the shadows across the campfire.

 

 

 


	20. Homecoming

When they woke, just before dawn, James and Mickey were rested and ready to travel. Well, mostly, Rose watched as James rolled his shoulder, wincing a bit as he expanded his wings and gave them experimental flaps. "Will you be able to carry me?" She whispered, eyeing the bruise that had formed.

"Of course." He smiled and stroked her face. "But we will not be able to fly as fast as Mickey and Martha."

"I can fly with one of them." She offered hesitantly, worried that she may wound his ego with the suggestion.

"No, I will carry you." James shook his head at her, before holding out his arms for her to step into. She went willingly, savoring the sense of peace that always came with his embrace. They hugged each other tightly, before breaking apart to eat some small game that Rose didn't bother asking the name of. Then James spoke again. "Mickey, you and Martha fly ahead. Make sure that the refugees have made it to the Temple and set up preparations for everyone to be evacuated through the mountain passes and into the Holy Glade."

Rose swallowed hard. She knew what he was saying, without him saying it. The battle was fruitless. They could not protect the children from the Daleks any longer, and the sanctuary of the untamed wilderness beyond the mountains was their only chance. She crossed the small campsite to Martha, who was banking the fire with dirt. She touched her friend's face before pulling her into a firm hug. "Let him love you." She whispered in her ear. She pulled back in time to see Martha's cheeks darken some and glance at Mickey.

"I am far too busy to be loved." Martha whispered back. "Especially when there is so much going on."

"Nonsense." Rose smiled and straightened Martha's leather tunic gently. "There is no such thing as too busy for love, and the world is too dark to not feel some light." She watched as Martha nodded then made her way over to her brother-in-law. "Keep an eye on her." Then she wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek firmly.

Rose hurried back to James, trying not to look back as the sounds of leather boots on the branches and leaves marked their departure. "We will see them again." James kissed her brow.

"I know." Rose nodded and sighed. "Come on, let's make it through the forest and get in the air."

James took her hand and they made their way further into the dimly lit trees. It would have been a beautiful walk, if there wasn't such a heaviness in the air between them both. The shade kept the air cool, but every so often Rose caught a glimpse of movement in the trees. They startled her at first, until she caught sight of a yellow eye and a grey muzzle. The wolves were following them. "James." She whispered.

"I see them." He nodded, squeezing her hand. "They recognize your spirit. They have been following us since we left."

"Have you seen a golden one?" She tried to squint through the underbrush, remembering her dream.

"No. There are no golden wolves in Gallifrey, only red, black, and grey." He shook his head. "Why?"

"I thought I saw one last night, but it must have been a trick of the flames." Rose couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed by more than just a pack of forest wolves. There was this tingle, low on the nape of her neck. It was almost noon before they made it to the edge of the forest, and saw the open fields that marked the furthest boundaries of the temple grounds. "That's about a four hour flight now, yeah?"

"Yep." James nodded, as the sound of retreating paws made them look back into the woods. "Gina, look." His voice was awed as he pointed.

Rose followed his finger to their path. His bootprints were evident in the soft soil, but beside his was tiny crescent moons that glowed a brilliant golden color. "My boots!" She lifted her foot to show him the markings on the soles. "That is amazing!"

"Another confirmation that you have more magic in you than you realize." James kissed her brow and opened his arms. Rose wrapped hers around his neck, trying not to press on his shoulder, and then they leapt into the air.

From this height, Rose could see the trail the Amy had left on the road, but there was no one else in sight that she could see. "I wonder if everyone who fled made it to the Temple." She sighed, resting her head against his good shoulder.

"We shall soon see." He responded. Rose noted that his breathing did seem labored, and that perhaps he wasn't as recovered as he let on.

"How long would it take for us to walk instead?" She really didn't mind making the journey on foot if it meant he could recover.

"Too long, love." He shook his head, but she didn't miss that he was taking every opportunity to glide as he could.

"I'll make you a deal." Rose kissed his cheek softly, giggling as the stubble that was forming tickled her lips. "You get us in sight of the Temple and then we'll walk." He shook his head, but she nipped his ear to halt the movement. "It will discourage the warriors to see you wounded, and if you fly me down there breathless and redfaced they'll know."

"Fine." James huffed, scowling. "We will do that." Rose kept quiet, letting the world pass below them. She felt it, that unnatural wave of drowsiness. "Sleep." James murmured. "I will wake you when we are close." Rose hummed and closed her eyes.

She was hovering over the grasslands, watching James dark wings flapping away in the sunlight. "Show me." Rose said firmly, and she felt herself drift towards the river. Her body glided silently into the shade of the trees of the forest that marked the boundaries of the swamp, until she saw groups of Daleks gathered around multiple fires.

There were small movements in between their bodies, and Rose saw with horror the image of teenagers and servants from the Temple of Persephone carrying jugs of wine and platters of some kind of raw meat to them. Upon closer examination, she saw that many of them had fevered looks about them, with glassy eyes and flushed lips. One coughed, his spittle flying into the jug, before pouring more drinks. Rose felt rage, until she drifted further in to see a march larger fire, and at the head of it was Davros. Beside him, with a chain around her neck, was Lialana.

The beautiful woman was pale beneath the pustules on her skin, and the sweat rolled off of her face, dripping onto the platters of bloody meat she was handing him. "Not the goddess I wanted." Davros took a voracious bite. "But we shall have a child in you as soon as we capture a Donaran."

Lialana didn't respond. She just continued serving the Daleks. She was stumbling evert so often and touching their face, or letting her infected fingers brush the meat or slip into a goblet. Rose realized what she was doing, what the teenagers were doing. They were intentionally passing along their body fluids, contaminating anything and everyone they could. She drifted lower, but Davros jerked from his spot to hiss. "I feel you woman!"

Rose was jerked back to her body. She blinked as she looked around at the dimming sky. "Davros has Lialana and some of the sick teenagers." She gasped. "I think they are trying to pass the pox onto the Daleks."

"May her Goddess keep them safe." He breathed. "And I hope that their plan works."

"It takes over a week to show symptoms." Rose groaned as she looked around at the setting sun. "So even if it does pass to them..."

He swooped low, as the evening winds picked up, and after a few moments of soaring at the new level, a horn sounded. "Lupa be praised!"

Rose glanced down to see a soldier emerge from a small copse of trees by the river and leap onto a horse that he had with him. She smiled and waved at him, as his mount broke into a canter up the road. "You said I could walk." Rose tried not to whine, but James just smiled.

"When we get to the Temple walls, I will land." He said, and Rose wondered if that was his way of saying he couldn't climb up into the air again if he tried.

As the lights of the Temple window grew closer, Rose saw more of her soldiers mounting and sounding horns. "I hope the rest of my men and women made it home."

"As do I." James replied, swooping down to land on the path that led from the city below to the towering walls.

Rose slid from his arms in time to see two smiling faces rush towards her. "Mickey! Martha!" She three her arms around both at the same time. "I was worried!"

"I told Martha you two would make it!" Mickey pulled back to grin, and then clasped forearms with his brother.

"He is allowed to be right, just this once." Martha giggled and hugged Rose again tightly. Then the group was swamped.

Citizens, soldiers, and guards gathered around them, clapping snd cheering their return. Rory had wriggled his way in, and began touching Rose checking her for injuries. "Not me." She brushed him away and pointed at James. "He's the one who was in a battle."

Rory took a long look at James before pointing towards the Temple. "Come on, I need to make sure that those wounds are cleaned and that shoulder does not have any fractures from being dislocated."

"I'll join you for Dinner." James kissed Rose fiercely before he left.

Rose moved through the crowd, until she saw the face she loved second most in this world. Bursting into a sprint of her own, she threw herself at Amelia and hugged her tight. "I missed you!" She sighed, feeling the immediate relaxation as Amy took in her appearance and smiled.

"And I missed you, my friend." She pulled Rose's hand. "Come on, you need to bathe and change."

Rose followed her, kicking off her muddy, bloody, sweaty leather clothes and wading into the water. "Have the evacuations begun?"

"They are being prepared now. The mountain caves are unused, so the guards have gone in to establish a safe passage through the mountain." Amelia informed her, as she began handing Rose a rag and soap.

"How long will that take?" She asked, scrubbing her face and hair. She had to admit, it felt good to be back. Her stomach was empty, and her muscles ached from flying and sleeping on the hard ground.

"They will be ready to begin by sunrise." Amy smiled, disappearing into the closet to find Rose some clothes.

"Have the students and servants from Persephone's Temple made it back?" Rose sighed as Amy came out and poured her a glass of cold water.

"Yes, Priestess Cora came in with the last group just before sundown. She would not have come if there were more out there."

"What about the warriors we sent to the Hoard?" Rose realized that if Mickey had come back to the temple, then he and his men must not have made it to deliver the message.

Amy frowned, as she sat down beside the pool. "Less than half returned, Gina, they said that the creatures were waiting for them when the grew close to the Hoard's boundaries. We have had no word from the Drake or the Berengard."

"This is like a horror movie." Rose rinsed herself thoroughly and waded out to dress.

"What is a horror movie!" Amy looked puzzled as she helped Rose into a lovely soft pink night dress and set her down to comb her hair.

"We have plays, like theatre, here yeah?" She watched as Amy nodded. "Well it's like that, except it's moving paintings with sound and can be watched on a television." The girl looked even more confused. "And well, it's scary."

"Oh." Amy was interrupted as a knock rang from the hall door and a young girl came in.

"Priestess, sorry." She curtsied. "There's been an accident in the neophytes quarters, and a small fire was started. Now the girls are fighting over whose fault it was and who will clean it!" The poor girl spoke so fast Rose barely caught half of what she said.

"I'll go." Amy set the comb down and kissed Rose's head. "The Cadfael should be in your room soon, go and wait for him. I'll have dinner delivered."

Rose watched her go, and then headed through the closet. As she came into her chambers, she heard a noise from the area by the bookshelves. "Hello?" She peeked into the room, expecting to see a servant or neophyte cleaning up a mess, but it was empty. "Anyone there?"

There was a louder thud, like something had slammed against the wall. Rose blinked around, but the room was empty. Then she saw the curtain over the wall that held the map was moving. "What the hell?" Rose inched forward, looking down at the ground to see if she saw feet, but nothing was there. The curtain moved again, with a lump in the middle the size of her fist. "Must be a trapped bird. Poor thing." She grabbed the rope that drew the curtain, and stepped back to yank it open. She flinched, expecting the sound of wings, but heard something else instead.

The sound of distant traffic and cars were audible in the room, and light spilled across her face. Rose opened her eyes in horror to see that the painting that had started this all was hanging on the wall. It was rattling hard against the wall, slamming against the painted stones. The room spun, swirling around Rose as she tried to back away from the light. The room began to fade around her, as the image of her naked self with long hair became visible. Her twin tossed her head back with a laugh, and began walking forward arms outstretched. Everything in her vision started going dark.

Then, Rose was suddenly ripped away by her arm and half thrown across the room. The acrid smell of burning fabric an paint filled the air making her cough. "You will not return!" James' voice was like thunder as he was holding one of the wall torches to the painting. The light faded, and Rose let her head fall back onto the floor.

The darkness was thick in Rose's mind, and she felt like she was floating. There was softness under her back, and then a panicked voice. "Gina, Gina, can you hear me?." She tried to swim to the voice, but she couldn't see. The abyss was so deep. "Rose Tyler, wake up now and come back to your body!"

Rose's eyes snapped open, and she gasped for air. It filled her lungs, and the spinning room focused slowly, and she found herself on her bed with her head in James' lap. He was staring down at her, his eyes filled with worried tears, and stroking her face. "Ugh, what happened." Her head was pounding, and she tried to sit up as she remembered. "The painting! It was here, it tried to take me back!"

"Hush, my Starlight." James eased her up to hug her tightly and kiss her face with tiny pecks. "I burnt it. It's gone. I sent for Rory."

"I'm fine." She thought she was but her head was still pounding. "I think."

"You look like you're about to faint." James tried to lay her back down.

"Says the man who looks like he saw a ghost." Rose quipped, and then her chamber doors flew wide with a slam as Amelia and Rory ran in gasping.

Rory was by the bed in a flash, checking Rose's pulse and looking into her eyes. "What happened?"

"Regina tried to come back." Rose sighed, rubbing her face.

"Holy shit!" Amy sounded so odd using Rose's favorite curse words. She touched the now burned painting.

"I was coming down the hall, and I heard Rose's cry for help in my mind. I ran in here, pushed her out of this bright light, and saw Regina standing in a strange room." He looked angrier than Rose had ever seen. "I torched the painting, and the light went away. Then Rose fainted."

"I'm much better now." The pounding in her head had gone, but now she was ravenous. "Need food." Amelia hurried to the door to summon the servants in with dinner. "And a drink."

"She's better." James laughed and helped Rose stand. Then he guided her to her normal chair and helped her sit.

"I knew this would happen." Rose poured her own goblet and took a swig. "She saw my world, all of our technology and wonders, and she thought she could rule it all. She was a Goddess Incarnate here, and she took my life of being an unemployed shop girl with no family and only a handful of friends." Rose stared at the charred painting on the wall. "Who wouldn't want to come back?"

"I will not let her take the three of you away." James touched her stomach softly as he knelt.

"How can you stop her?" Rose was worried, but she dug into the food placed before her anyways. It tasted delicious, filling her up and relaxing the shivers in her body.

"I stopped her today, and I will stop her the next time, if there is a next time." James kissed her softly before taking his own seat.

"I will spread word that the painting is the work of demonic forces, and if it is seen it should be destroyed immediately."

Rose settled back into her seat, watching and listening as James and Rory discussed what had a happened at Persephone's temple and their plans for the morning. She let herself enjoy the moment of peace, reaching over to hold Amy's hand and smile at her worried looking friend.

They had been lounging and resting for no more than an hour, when guard burst in, her face flushed as she panted for breath. "Daleks." She gasped. "Sighted on the other side of the river."

James leaped up. "Tell Mickey to take a group of his men to the northwest tower entry and wait there for my signal." He turned to Rory next. "Rory, get every single Gallifreyan warrior, no matter how wounded or sick, and tell them to post along the top of the walls. We need every one we have." His caramel eyes flashed to Amy. "Tell the women and servants to begin boiling all of the oil and pitch they can find, and bring it out to the courtyard." The couple took off as James rounded on her.

"Nuh uh." Rose stood and crossed her arms. "I am going with you this time."

James frowned at her, and they locked eyes in a contest of silent will. "Fine, but only until the battle starts, and then you are to go down into the mountain caves with everyone else."

"Only if you do too." Rose shook her head. "You will not die and leave me to raise our children alone." She saw the conflict warring in his eyes, but then he nodded. "Agreed."

"Let's go then." Rose hurried to follow him into the halls and to the courtyard. They came out near a group of Donarans at the base of a tower, with Mickey and Martha.

"Daleks." They said together, voices low and flat.

"Yep, we know." Rose couldn't help but smile at how close they were standing together.

"Martha, take your Priestesses to the top of the tower. We are in need of their archery skills for something other than hunting." She nodded her head and turned away, while her sisters followed her up the steps to the tower. "Donarans." A group of soldiers rushed forward. "The women and servants are boiling oil and pitch. Assist them with carrying them up to the wall." The men dashed off without a word, leaving Rose, James, and Mickey behind.

"Let's go up and look for ourselves, shall we." He gestured to the tower and they began to climb.

What Rose saw in the light of the moon made her freeze. The entire riverbank was full of Daleks, until they reached the forest where Rickey had died. James was barking out orders to the men, but she was searching the Daleks for one significant face. She didn't see it, but she saw some of the Daleks break away and inch forward. "Here they come."

"Archers, prepare to fire!" James bellowed. "And prepare to pour the oil." He turned to Rose. "Go down now Love."

"Come with me." She pulled at his arms. "You promised."

"I will meet you on the ground before they break the gates, I swear. I need to stay up here for now." He was about to say more, when a wheezing voice cried out.

"Woman!" Davros' voice echoed from the hill where Rose had given her blessing. "I see you!"

"Take a picture, it'll last longer than your breaths will." Rose felt her voice carry powerfully over the river. Then there was rhe sound of screeches and cries from below the wall, as James ordered the oil to be dropped on the forces at the wall, and the archers sent flaming arrows to burn them. It wasn't long before the Daleks retreated back over the river.

"Tomorrow, Woman." Davros raged. "The rest of my Army will be here, and then your children will be mine!"

"No fucking chance, you stupid bastard." Rose shouted back, as she watched Davros signal his forces, and they melted back into the trees. Rose felt James shift beside her, snd then the twang of a bow string echoed in her ear. The arrow sank into Davros' favored leg, and he howled and followed his monsters into the trees.

"Do not threaten my wife, you insect." James passed the bow in his hand back to Martha. Then he turned to call out orders once more. "Sleep in shifts. These walls and towers are not to be unmanned for any reason. Mickey, Martha, and Jack, find Amelia and Rory and have them meet us in Lady Gina's chambers." He grabbed Rose by the elbow and began pulling her down the stairs.

Rose didn't struggle. She went with him, wanting to get away from the nauseating smell of burning Dalek. James didn't speak again until they were in their room, and then he pinned her against the wall and kissed her furiously. She grabbed at his ruffled hair, grabbing fistfuls as his hands trailed down her ribs to rest on her stomach. "I'll never let him touch you." He swore, between presses of lips. "Or our children."

"I know." Rose pulled him to a stop, so she could gasp for air. "I know, I believe you, but when you kiss me like this it feels like you are saying goodbye." She saw his eyes dart down and to the side. It took everything in her not to slap him. "No! You will survive this. "  
"Starlight, don't." He pleaded with his eyes for her to understand, but Rose refused to let him make the choice. There was a knock, as soon their family and friends were seated around the table. "I promise." He murmured, before going to join them.


	21. Images in the Wolf's Den

"We start evacuating the children and those who cannot fight before dawn." James voice was firm, and everyone stared at him in shock.

"But the guards searching for a passage through have not sent back the all clear." Mickey gasped. "We cannot send them in there with no passage."

"We will not send them into the mountain." James leaned on the table, and Rose could see the will power he was exerting to not lose control of himself. "They must all go to the Donaran villages."

"We aren't finished loading the supplies up." Amelia cut in. "There is barely enough for each person to eat and drink for two days."

"It cannot be helped." James pushed away from the table to pace the room. "If they stay here, their fate will be far worse than death." Everyone shut their mouths as his eyes glowed bright, the smell of Ozone crackling in the air. "I noticed that they avoided the plains as we were flying here." He cleared his throat, shaking his head, and his eyes cleared. "I saw their paths coming around to distinctly avoid the area. They must still fear the dormant volcano that burns beneath our mountains."

"How?" Rose spoke now. There was only one way towards the Donaran mountains, a small gate that led down into foothills of the mountains.

"We will create a phalanx, with the children and nonfighters inside." James ruffled his hair as he spoke, and Rose could see, for the first time, cold fear in his face. "The Donarans will form an outer barrier with swords and shields, and inside of them will be the the Gallifreyan warriors with spears. The Valkyrie Priestess will fly over head, to provide support with their bows and crossbows."

"Will it work?" Mickey was watching his brother with veiled apprehension. "James, will it work?"

"It has to." James rubbed both hand along his face. "By all the Gods and Goddesses it has to."

"Then that is what we'll do." Rose pushed up from her chair and began pouring wine into everyone's goblets. Then she raised hers high. "To safety."

"To new beginnings." Martha stood and raised hers as well.

"To all that we hold dear." Rory touched Amy's shoulder as he stood. Then they all drank.

Rose felt awkward standing around while everyone had a task. Amelia was out being all in charge head of the household. Rory was assembling the patients to be loaded into the wagons to be carried out. James, Martha, and Mickey had flown off to go do whatever badass military stuff that they excelled at, while all she could do was wait.

"This royally blows." She huffed as she flopped down in her boudoir chair. Her reflection didn't answer. Rose wasn't hiding. She was just staying out of the way until she was needed to make some motivational speech or look Goddess like. It was the first time since she had arrived that she felt utterly useless, and she hated it.

She stared down at her hands, folded against her nightgown. She knew she should change, but she couldn't find the effort. Rose was exhausted, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. Then, she heard the door open quietly, and she looked up to see James' reflection in the mirror. "I thought you might be hiding in here." He came over to place his hands on her shoulders and squeeze.

"'M not hiding." Rose mumbled, pushing herself up so she could wrap her arms around him. "I'm just staying out of the way." He made a chuckling sound, but she ignored it. "How's your shoulder."

James lifted her with his right arm and then set her down. "Donarans heal very quickly, love."

"So I see." She tilted her head back to stare up into his eyes. He dipped his head to give her a long easy kiss, the kind that turned her into melted butter in his hands. "I wish we had more time."

"We have tomorrow, and the tomorrow after that, and an entire future." His forehead pressed against hers. "I swear to you."

"You always do." She leaned against him, breathing in the smell of leather and summer storms. Her mind drifted at the busy temple outside of them, and to the yapping of her pack outside of the walls. "I worry about the wolves."

"They will follow you, you know that." He gave her a squeeze. "They will protect their people as ferociously as they would their own pack."

Rose nodded, and then an overwhelming need to tell him something made her speak. "Before I came here. I was in a very bad relationship. He was a very cruel man, and abused me, used me as he saw fit. After him, I never thought I would be able to love, but you changed that. From the moment you came after me when I first arrived, I saw my future with you." She watched as he drew a breath at her admission. "You and our little ones are everything I never thought I wanted in my life, and if I lose you three." She swallowed hard. "I think it would kill me."

"We were born to love each other, My Starlight." He stroked her cheek with a thumb. "Never forget that." Their lips had just brushed when Amelia knocked and entered.

"I apologize, Cadfael, but Martha needs you to brief the Priestesses on exactly where they should be in formation." She gave a small smile of apology. "And I need to get my Lady ready to travel."

"Hurry back to me." James kissed her brow, and then he hurried from the room.

Rose sighed as the door shut quietly. Then a warm shiver wafted through her mind. "I need to wear something golden."

"Gina, I do not think that is a wise idea-" Amy was looking at her like she was insane. "Davros will see you."

"I'm not worried about him." Rose had this unshakeable urge that something was beginning to stir, and she couldn't tell if it was inside of her or the air around her. "Make sure it is bright."

"Lupa is speaking this to you?" Rose nodded, even though there was only an image in her mind. She couldn't quite make it out. It was like before she focused the telescope on the roof. Amy hurried into the closet and returned with an armful of silk that looked like it was spun from actual gold. She held still as Amy stripped her from the nightgown and wrapped her in the the soft material. "I need something to cover it with."

Amy darted away again and came back carrying a rough spun, brown, woolen cloak with a hood. "Regina would wear this when she wanted to go into the city unrecognized."

"That woman was so weird." Rose snorted as she swung it up onto her shoulders and fastened it. She looked down, satisfied that it covered her gown. The she stepped into a pair of golden boots that matched the gown.

A knock made them turn, and a female guard peered in. "The Cadfael said it is time."

Rose held her hand out to Amelia, who clutched it tight. "Let's do this, girlfriend."

"Yes, let's." Amy smiled back as they passed through the temple. It was all but deserted now with only guards checking each room and corridor. They entered into the courtyard where James was standing in the center, off to the side of what she assumed was the Phalanx.

"Hail Lupa!" He bellowed, brandishing his sword high.

"Hail Lupa!" The crowd roared back.

Rose crossed to him, and he took her hand in his to kiss her knuckles. "I need to bless them." She whispered. James nodded and lifted her by her waist, until she was able to stand on the fountain that marked the center of the courtyard. "Each day, the sun rises and the sun sets. New life is born, and old life passes into the realm of the Gods. Yet, each day that we wake is a gift. We are only promised the one we have." She felt Lupa settle over her, making her voice echo over the silent crowd. There was not even the sound of a crying babe. "Some days are painful, and some are happy. Some days we find love and other days we lose those we love. What we choose to do with our day is what makes us who we are." She held her arms wide, as if to embrace them all. "Today we must choose to be courageous enough to let go of our lives here. To move forward into the uncertainty of the unknown. We do this because we love what we are. We are the light, the life, the product of our Gods and Goddesses. Even the monsters out there will one day be held to account. With that knowledge, let us burn with the love we hold inside. For even the dark cannot stand before the fire." She brought her arms down and pressed her fingers to her heart, recalling words she had once read on a poster at a Wiccan Shop the Meredith had talked her into browsing. "Merry meet. Merry Part, and Merry meet again. May Lupa bless us all."

James held out his arms as the crowd roared in response and Rose leaned down to be lowered. Once she was standing on the ground he raised his voice. "The Priestesses will give the order for you to move once my men and I are in position to block the Daleks from crossing the river. You have one goal, make it to The foothills and then to the plains."

Everyone turned and faced the gate. Rose clutched his hand tightly. "No." James kissed her hair and pushed her towards the group. "You walk in the center."

Rose felt her heart drop. "You said you were going to come with me, to lead us."

"Martha will lead you." He cupped her face with a small smile. "I will meet you at Donar's Forge." Then he kissed her quick and hard, before turning to sprint away.

Rose watched him go, feeling his absence stronger than she'd ever felt anything. She wanted to chase after him, but she couldn't. She knew her place was with the people. They parted to let her through, and soon she was standing with Amy. "James said I have to walk with you."

"The Donarans have left the temple to move into position." Martha's voice rang out from above. "They have loosed the horses and the wolves. We must move now." Her voice was cut off as the sounds of the battle began.

The phalanx moved forward, slowly at first, but growing quickly in speed. Rose clutched Amy's hand tightly as they moved. When they finally reached the side gate and broke free, they were sprintinf. All Rose could see was the bodies in front of her, and the sound of the battle to their left to the river. "Please, Lupa." She whispered as she ran. "Please let us make it. Please don't let the Donorans fail."

"Keep moving!" Martha barked from above. "Stop looking back! Faster."

Rose found herself shouting. "Run! Run harder and faster!" And those around her did. There was a shrill of horse whinnies and the snarling of wolves, and Rose saw through the bodies the horses lashinf out in panic and fury at something. The wolves were attacking as well, and then the demonic blue eyes were visible. "Where are Lupa and Ingolf?!" Rose tried to run and looking for the mated pair.

"I do not see them!" Rory called back from where he was kneeling over some patients in a wagon.

Rose felt the pain in her heart, as the Daleks began slaughtering the horses and lashing out at the wolves, slowly gaining on the fleeing crowd. "Move!" Her goddess enhanced voice bellowed. "The lives of your children depend on it! Run!"

"The Daleks have broken through the Donarans!" Rory bellowed. "They are chasing the demons."

Rose tried to see, but the shields and spears of the warriors were raised by Martha's command, and arrows rained down from above their heads into the forces. She tried not to scream as the others did, when a Dalek killed a warrior. More and more were surrounding them. "Martha!" She cried at the vengeful angel above her. "How far are we from the foothills?"

"Almost halfway." She called back. "Can you lead them?"

"Yes!" Rose surged forward, only to be blocked as Rory leapt down from the wagon, a broadsword in hand, and decapitated a Dalek who was aiming for her. Amelia screamed in horror, as he began hacking his way through more.

_Pay attention to what you see, Chosen One._

Rose did as she was told and gasped. "They are infected! Look! They have smallpox!"

"That is why it was so easy to defeat!" As he fell back in line. "They are weakened!"

Still, Rose saw another group of Daleks rushing forward. They were going to cut them off. She knew they would never make it the foothills, but the Temple was too far away to return to either. They needed help, no, they needed a miracle.

 _Then help and a miracle are what you shall receive_.

Rose heard a howl, a piercing, heart wrenching howl that made her stop in place. Lupa and Ingolf were sprinting towards her, and from the far side of the empty fields came a reply. Silver, black, and red wolves surged across the grass.

 _Call to them, my Beloved_.

"Lupa! Ingolf! Wolves of the wood, to me!" Rose shouted, pulling through the crowd to greet them. The pack surged around her, yapping and calling as she turned to face the Daleks.

_Uncloak yourself, and I will show you how a Goddess Triumphs!_

Rose ripped her cloak and threw it aside, then she ran forward and scooped a sword from a fallen soldier.

"What are you doing?!" Amy screamed at her.

"Listening to my Goddess!" Rose shouted back. "Take them back to the Temple, and trust me!" She didn't look back, as she sprinted down to the river. The wolves were hot on her heels, warding off the Daleks who tried to get to her. She wasn't sure how she made it across the bridge so swiftly, but soon she was high on the hill that she had stood on to give her first blessing. A movement down the river caught her eye, and she gasped.

 _The Dragon and the Bear._ Lupa confirmed what she saw. _Summon them, as you were meant to do. Call them now!_

Rose held her sword high, watching as the first rays of true dawn caught the blade and her gown. "Berengard! Drake!" She bellowed out, her voice echoing as she realized why she was in this world. Her life, so lonely, moving from family to family, place to place, had readied her for this. She was all that stood between an enemy and saving an entire world from losing their homes. She knew what pain they would feel, because she had lived it. The pain swirled into an uncontainable rage. "Come to me!" She howled.

The wolves picked up her howl, as they darted across rhe field, helping the Donarans and soldiers to force the Daleks back across the bridge and through the shallows.

"Lupa calls!" Their voices carried down road as their armies rushed faster, the sound of armor and hooves echoing. "For Lupa!"

"Come Bear! We have need of your claws!" Rose howled again, thrusting her sword into air. Another battle cry answered as they sped nearer.

"Come Dragon! We have need of your fire!" Her Howl was answered again, this time as the soldiers rushed beneath her and swarmed into the melee.

A snarl made her turn, as a Dalek leapt up at her. "Lupa!" Rose screamed, bringing her sword down, and the She-Wolf lunged, ripping his throat clean out.

"Leave her to me." The wheezy voice of Davros made her blood run cold. She grabbed her sword with both hands as he came up the hill. "How gracious to set yourself and your children apart." He smiled gruesomely. "Although you did lie in your readiness to birth. Still, I can see the glow in your skin."

Lup and Ingolf leaped at him, but swatted them aside with a powerful slap if his hands. "Gina!" James bellowed, and she saw him launch into the sky from here peripheral vision.

"Kill the mutts." Davros hissed at the Daleks who were joining him. "I will handle this." She turned as James swooped low, and knocked Rose aside.

Her sword fell from her hands as she stumbled, and her husband became locked in a death battle with Davros.

The wolves were fighting around her, and heat was boiling in her skin. She couldn't stop it, couldn't contain it, and when Lupa was kicked towards her, she grabbed her fur instinctively as her She-Wolf knocked her head back into a rock. The world went dark, and then there was a light, a golden, bright light. She was surrounded by it. No, she realized, it was coming from her skin.

"Greetings, Beloved, and Welcome to my den." Her eyes turned to see a beautiful woman standing beside a golden wolf.

"Lupa?!" Rose gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't describe the woman, as her face and clothes were constantly changing. At one point she even looked like Rose, complete with the short blonde hair.

"Yes." She held out her hand, and Rose took it stepping forward. The goddess wrapped her in a motherly hug, kissing her forehead.

"Am I dead?" Rose let her hand drop down to her stomach.

"No, Rose Tyler." Lupa laughed, a sound like a million silver bells. "You are alive, but your army is failing." Her voice grew soft. "As it did during the Nightmare War. So I have a gift for you, the miracle your prayers beseeched of me." She touched the wolf's head. "This is the Moment."

"The Moment?" Rose tried to keep her voice from snorting in a goddess' presence.

"A strange name, I know, but that is her title." Lupa stroked her fur. "She is the bane of the Daleks, across every world and every reality." The light around them shivered, and wavered. A brunette priestess glowing gold beside a young man raising a hammer high, Daleks fleeing before their might. Then, as if a thin veil separated them, was an image of a blonde girl standing with her back towards them, talking to a man about bad wolves. "That is the last time the Dalek threat raged across all realities."

Rose gasped as the images changed. The battlefield where she was laying was hell broken loose, but beside that was an image of a blond girl in a red jacket in a strange room with coral walls, her face obscured by golden light. "This is now." Lupa gestured with one hand.

"That's me." Rose breathed, as the images flickered away. "How can that be me?!"

"Another reality, another universe, much as the one you left to come here." Lupa smiled. "The Moment has come, Rose Tyler. Accept her gift." The golden wolf stepped forward.

Then Rose realized what the first image was. "Bad Wolf." She stretched out her fingers. "This is what made Romana the Bad Wolf."

"Yes, as she stood ready for all of my Chosen Ones should they have need of her." Lupa's voice was soft. "But this time, will be the last time she is needed. If you take her into your heart, you will end the Daleks in this realm forever. The choice is yours, Rose Tyler Meállan."

The name that had been chasing Rose her whole life, the bullying, the teasing, the way it took her parents from her all those years ago floated into her mind. She had always been coming here. Lupa had been calling to her all along, across the void between worlds. She looked up at Lupa and nodded. Then she plunged her fingers into the golden fur. "I am Rose Tyler, Chosen of Lupa, wife of James Meállan who is blessed by Donar, and I choose to fight." Power coursed through her arms and a merciless howl ripped from her chest.


	22. The Nightmare War Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you all stuck with me!
> 
> Just for notes:  
> No, Mickey is not a fixed point. Dont worry  
> Caderyn means War King.

Rose opened her eyes, and felt as if every fiber of her being was electrified. James and Davros were locked in a grapple for James' sword. Lightening was cracking from James' eyes, exploding outward in static charges to fell those who tried to approach him.

"No more!" Rose pushed herself to her feet, but no one turned to her.

James sword flew into the air, as she stumbled back. He growled with thunder, and clapped his hands, sending a bolt of lightning into the air, where it crashed down. Davros jumped away, rhe spot where he had been standing burning. "Fill me Donar!" His voice grew heavier, like a cacophony of storms rolling in. Storm clouds were forming overhead, and lightning cracked in the air. The Oncoming Storm had been unleashed.

The rain began pouring down, making the battlefield slick for their armies and Daleks alike. Rose saw that the armies were failing, and the Daleks were closing on the temple.

"I said no more!" Her voice snapped out of her throat, and she felt herself raise inches above the ground.

  
Still, the battle raged on, as James tackled Davros around the waist and they blunged towards the river and path below. The wolves had frozen though, calling behind her as she glided forward over the battlefield.

"I said silence!" She howled now, and the battle froze. Daleks, soldiers, and citizens alike watched her, as she held her hands in front of her face. They were glowing with a dusty golden light, and she spread them out to the side.

"Daleks. I have seen your crimes, and I will pass the final judgement unto you all." She saw James and Davros separate, as her voice echoed out over the temple.

"We answer to no Goddess." Davros hissed, panting as he snarled back up at her. "Now silence while I kill your mate." James' fist collided with his jaw, sending him soaring into the air on a bolt of lightning, only to crash down into the mud.

"No more fighting!" Rose didn't need to howl now, she knew her voice echoed in every ear. "I am the Bad Wolf. I carry in my veins the power of all realities. All universes hear my voice, and they tremble." She floated further out, until she was over the center of the stunned soldiers.

Davros raised up. "The blood of your goddess once ran through my veins, but then I learned the truth. My mother Romana was too weak to defeat us, and you will be too. We are immortal." So that's who he was, why he looked so different, so much older than the other Daleks. Davros was Apollus. Rose's heart grieved for the loss of his innocence, but knew that he could not be free until his body was gone.

"You are tiny." Rose faced her palms out. "All of you are so tiny. Your hearts are tainted by the darkness." She felt her light shoot out, crashing into every Dalek on the battlefield, tucked away in hidden corners where they were left behind to guard and mutate their captives. Even the corpses of the slain Daleks that had been burned were suffused with her essence. She covered all of Gallifrey, existing in the smallest flicker of light. She could hear the cries, the innocent children overwhelmed by the monsters that had consumed their bodies "I can see all of your souls, and to save you, I will divide them from you." She let her head fall back as her body arched, the Daleks below her and across Gallifrey falling to the ground.

"No!" Davros was screaming, struggling lunge for James as he glowed golden.

"Set him free." Rose's voice was for James alone, and he nodded once. His wings spread as Davros ran towards him, and he grabbed him in a choke hold and took flight. Then, in full view of everyone below, James gave Davros' struggling head a quick twist, and with an echoing crack, the leader of the Daleks, went limp in his arms.

"The Nightmare War Ends." Rose sent the light out stronger, and all around her and the country, the Daleks and Davros dissipated into piles of golden dust. She let out a breath, feeling the relief that it was all over fill her soul. They were free.

A cheer went up from the crowd, as she floated towards James. He held out his hand to her, and she took it. "You did it, my Starlight." Rose nodded as he pulled her to him, wrapping her tight in his arm as he flapped his wings to stay in flight. "Now, Donar said you must let the Bad Wolf go."

"How can I let this go?" Rose's eyes glanced down to where Martha was bent low over a Mickey's limp body. His wing was bent at an odd angle, and Martha was sobbing into his chest while Jack stood over them with a face of utter loss. Words whispered in her mind, and she spoke them. "I bring life." Mickey gasped and jerked up, his wing snapping back into place.

"You have to let it go." James cupped her face. "Give it back to the goddess. Donar says you are not heeding her calls."

Rose realized that Lupa had, indeed, been calling to her, apart from the whisper she heard. The Bad Wolf is needed no longer, My Beloved. Send the Moment home to me.

Rose closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around James' neck. "Go back to the Den." She murmured, and then her world went dark once more.

The darkness was deep again, but this time it was gentle. It held her tightly, letting her float and drift while she was lost in it. She heard voices talking, but she ignored them. Her soul was raw, burned by the power of the Goddess that she had been. The darkness soothed that burn, but there was someone else in the darkness. Two someones in fact. Rose couldn't see them, but she heard their giggling laughter. One was a boy, and one was a girl. They didn't speak, just filled her darkness with the feeling of joy.

It felt like an eternity and also like no time at all, when the soft sensation of kisses on her stomach enticed her upwards. Someone was singing a lullaby in a language she did not know. It was a man, and she remembered his name was James. James was her husband, and he was singing to their children, still safe in her stomach. She drew in a breath and opened her eyes.

James was lying on his stomach, his lips brushing her bare belly as he sang. He was shirtless and barefoot, and the light of sunrise through the window sparkled off of his wings. He had fading cuts, but other than that he looked well rested and content. "Good morning." Rose whispered, her mouth and throat dry.

"You're awake." James immediately moved to sit next to her, stroking her face. "How do you feel."

Rose wriggled a bit to gauge her reaction. There was no pain, except the aching need of hunger and thirst. "Fine, just hungry and thirsty." She pushed herself up into a sitting position and sniffed the air. There was a still hot meal sitting in the dining area. Amelia was nowhere in sight though. "How long was I asleep?" She rubbed her face hair, feeling that she had been wiped clean, but her hair was in desperate need of a wash.

"Two days." James rubbed her back. "Easy now, love. You may be weak. We've only been able to get you to sip broth."

Rose leaned on him as he stood, and she was grateful for his support because her legs were weak and shaky. She flopped less than gracefully into her chair, and smiled as he began filling her bowl with what looked like oatmeal mixed with berries. "Where is everyone?"

"Down in the city preparing for the victory celebration." James poured her some tea and fixed it to her liking. "The last of the stolen children were brought in last night, and the sick were placed in Rory's care."

"Did Lialana make it?" Rose saw the sadness in his eyes. "Ahh, well she is with her husband." She was sad that the woman had passed away, but she knew that she was happy and safe.

"What do you remember?" James sat down next to her, not seeming to be able to stop staring at her face.

"I saw Lupa, in the God Wolf's Den." Rose could picture her ever shifting image in her mind. "She showed me many things, James. I will tell you all about it later, but she told me that this is where I belong, where I'll always belong." She lowered her hands to her belly. "A boy and a girl. I heard them in my dreams."

"I dreamt of them as well." James' smile was blazing as he joined his fingers over hers. "And their names. Did you dream of their names?"

"The girl is Hope." Rose knew their names, because they were whispered into her mind. "The boy is Caderyn."

"Yes." He lifted her fingers to his lips, and they lapsed into a gentle silence as they ate.

James helped Rose bathe, and then eased her into a lovely dress of pink and yellow. He watched, stroking her hair, as she applied her makeup to her face, and then with gentle fingers he helped fit her coronet into place.

There was a soft knock at the door, and James called the person to enter. Aria skipped into the room and curtsied. "My Lord, my Lady. The festivities are about to begin."

"Walk with us." Rose didn't need a whisper this time, as she again noted the grace with which her now healed handmaiden moved. The girl gave a giggle of excitement as Rose clasped her hand in hers. "I am so happy to see you well, Aria."

"As am I to see you awake, Priestess." She squeezed Rose's fingers, and her cheeks flushed as James winked at her. "I watched from the wagon, as you glowed with the Goddesses power."

"And you weren't scared?!" Rose squeezed her fingers back gently. "Of course you weren't." They had come to the doors of the courtyard, and Rose pulled her to a stop. "Aria, do you dance?"

The girls dimples were beyond adorable as she sighed and pulled away to execute a perfect pirouette. "I live for dancing."

"How would you like to go study at the Temple of Persephone?" Rose heard James pick up on her idea from behind her. "I have a feeling that you may find more there than just dancing lessons."

"Really?!" Aria threw her arms around them as the guards I opened the doors to the courtyard to let them in.

"Really, now you go and enjoy the festivities." Rose gave her a gentle push, but Aria turned back around.

"Noya is better too. She asked if you remembered your promise." Aria was so full if energy, Rose thought she may explode.

"Of course I do. Run and fetch her for me." She laced her arm through James' as they entered the crowd at the courtyard.

The cheers were so loud that Rose thought she may go deaf. She smiled as she waved at them, clinging to her husband as he started down the pathway that was strewn with flower petals and what looked like confetti. "Wait. I made a promise, and you have to help me keep it." James raised an eyebrow at her, but she squeezed her lips shut.

Lavender eyes were the first thing Rose saw, as little Noya came through the crowd. When she curtsied, Rose took her hand and pulled her close. "James, this is Noya. I cared for her while she was ill with the pox. Noya, this is my husband James, the Lord Cadfael."

"Hello, Lord James." Noya curtsied low to him too, her eyes darting between them.

"James, when Noya was sick, Made a tiny promise to her." She kissed her husband on the cheek with a laugh. "I said if she focused on getting better, you would take her for a flight."

"Did you now?." James gave her a toothy grin before kneeling. "Hello Little Noya." He ticked her belly through her pretty purple dress. "So you want to fly high, do you?" She gave a nervous nod. "Come here, little love." He scooped her up into his arms. "Are you sure you're fine walking down to the city."

"We will walk with her, Brother." Mickey and Martha came forward, holding hands. "She is my sister."

"Go, I'll be fine." She laced her fingers through Mickey's free hand. She watched as her husband smiled happily at her before he took off at a run and soared over the crowd. Noya's giggles faded away into the few clouds.

Rose was still tired, but she didn't let it get her down. She felt the crowd close in around them, as she walked with her family down into the city. She may be worlds away from London, but she was home. Here, she would always be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based on Divine by Mistake by P.C. Cast. If you have never read the series, I highly recommend doing so. It is WONDERFUL.


End file.
